sur un ring comme au lit
by ylg
Summary: LastMan, série animée, un peu de la BD :: recueil de drabbles :: 161ème vignette : Monica, lois. 162e: Talula/Gemini. 163e: Tracy, chance. 164e: soeur Codi. 165e: Mme Lempkin, Greg/Elo. 166e: Marianne, nature. 167e: Sakova, mystère. 168e: soeur Valory. MàJ, 169e: Richard/Tomie, fou. 170e: les Dupondt. 171e: Dave et Howard, moustache. ::gen, mm, ff, het, sérieux, crack::
1. Dave, ace

on va commencer ce recueil avec surtout des mecs... je trouverai bien d'autres prétextes pour écrire des filles et plus de gen plus tard !

* * *

 **Titre :** Ace  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (série animée)  
 **Personnage :** Dave McKenzie  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Perrin ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Yaoi Day, bonus - on commence soft avec... justement de l'absence de tout  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Dave n'éprouvait pas d'attirance particulière ni pour les hommes ni pour les femmes. Il était entièrement focalisé sur son sport, et ne ressentait pas même d'excitation à l'idée du combat, rien de spécial qu'il aurait eu à sublimer ou à refouler.  
Il était méthodique et prenait la boxe très au sérieux. Au gymnase, il savait apprécier un corps bien bâti pour sa valeur sportive, sans que ça aille plus loin.  
Il pouvait s'accorder avec n'importe quel _sparring partner_ , même de styles différents. Mais jamais il ne ressentit le besoin d'avoir de partenaire hors du ring pour quoi que ce soit d'autre.


	2. CharlesHoward, dévotion

**Titre :** Il le suivrait partout  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (série animée)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Charles Vales/Howard McKenzie  
 **Genre :** dévotion  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Yaoi Day!  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré-série/épisode 25  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Charles admire Howard si fort, complètement fasciné. Il a la chance d'être beau, bien fait, intelligent, et doué d'une logique et d'un focus qui le font paraître plus intelligent encore qu'il n'est déjà. En prime, il ne le juge pas, il ne le traite pas avec pitié contrairement à tant d'autres et ça le rend tout de suite aimable à ses yeux.

Il possède ce livre et cet intérêt pour un autre monde de légendes qu'il maîtrise au point de sembler pouvoir leur amener à portée de main, ce monde idéalisé de liberté...  
… mais même sans ça, Charles l'aimerait quand même. Tant que Howard le laissera l'accompagner, il sera presque heureux.

Il déteste ce monde où ils sont coincés, où il ne se sent pas à sa place, et rêve d'en partir. Peu importe pour quel autre ça sera, tant que c'est ensemble. Il le suivrait partout !


	3. Tout à Fait Karly et Mon P'tit Jaycie

**Titre :** Un vieux couple marié  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, série/BD  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Karl Klein & Jayce Gibson (les commentateurs de la FFFC)  
 **Genre :** cracké  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect - pas plus qu'à Thierry Roland et Jean-Michel Larqué

 **Prompt :** Yaoi Day, bonus  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Les présentateurs les plus appréciés de la FFFC sont un ancien boxeur reconverti, qui n'avait jamais été des plus brillants et qui a de toute façon passé l'âge du succès, et un fanboy monté dans la cour des grands. Tous deux ont une connaissance pointue du milieu, l'un de l'intérieur, l'autre de ce qu'attend le public ; un bon esprit d'analyse. Ils commentent les matchs avec justesse et humour en  
se donnant la réplique. Leur routine comique de « Tout-à-Fait-Karly et Mon-P'tit-Jaycie » plaît autant aux spectateurs que les combats eux-mêmes.  
Des plaisanteries de couloir et des insinuations de leurs rivaux les donnent comme un vieux couple marié.

...ben, oui, mais seulement quand le micro est coupé. Et dans leur propre carré privé, ils ne comptent pas les points. Ils sont d'excellents professionnels et savent séparer les boulot et le reste, hein ! Ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui sinon.


	4. Vivaldi et Rizel, sa femme

**Titre :** Pur esprit  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (série animée)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** le docteur-qui-ressemble-à-Vivès - Rizel  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Yaoi Day!  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 6  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Ça n'est pas un secret que le docteur Vives a été marié et que sa femme l'a quitté, comme ça arrive assez souvent. Ce que personne ne sait, c'est qu'elle lui reprochait d'être marié avant tout non pas à son travail, mais à son hobby. L'organisation mystique à laquelle il appartenait, et sa dévotion corps et âme à son supérieur là-dedans, ça la dépassait.  
He bien. Tant pis. Le triomphe de leur cause était plus important que sa vie sentimentale. La santé du Grand Maître afin qu'il puisse mener leur grand projet à bien devait passer avant tout.

Mais il prit, par ironie, ses reproches au pied de la lettre et se mit à utiliser le prétexte de cette ex-femme comme couverture quand il avait besoin de courir répondre au moindre appel de Rizel. Ça serait le plus près qu'il pourrait venir d'être effectivement son mari. La transgression du lien médecin/patient, il ne s'en souciait pas. Le fait que Rizel semble se comporter en pur esprit refusant d'écouter les appels de son corps, en revanche, constitue un obstacle insurmontable. Comme si entre la maladie et son but à atteindre, lui non plus n'avait plus de place pour une vie personnelle.


	5. Duke et Richard, loyauté

**Titre :** Partenaire  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (série animée)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Duke Diamond & Richard Aldana  
 **Genre :** loyal  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Yaoi Day!  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** après l'épisode 15 et peut-être jusqu'aux 22/23  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Pourquoi continuer à boxer, s'il ne peut plus impressionner Talula ? Par habitude, par ténacité, pour sa gloire personnelle, pour prouver qu'il vaut quelque chose... à qui ? à lui-même, au monde anonyme qui s'en fiche. Et parce qu'il ne peut pas laisser tomber Richard. La FFFC se joue à deux. Même si Richard lui-même ne se rend pas bien compte de ce qu'être partenaires implique, lui sait, et malgré tout, il lui restera loyal.

Richard est peut-être un connard et un glandu, mais il sait se battre, Duke a fini par s'attacher à lui, et ils iront jusqu'au bout ensemble.


	6. GobniuRichard, fascination

**Titre :** Tout ce qui bouge  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (série animée)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Gobniu/Richard Aldana  
 **Genre :** creepy  
 **Gradation :** PG~/ K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Yaoi Day!  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 8  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Tant pis pour les clichés ; bien sûr que l'artiste Kaiser Stark est gay depuis toujours. Et Gobniu est pansexuel, omnisexuel, tout ce qu'on voudra : il est capable de voir la Beauté en toue chose, et il séduit tous et toutes. Il a peut-être une préférence personnelle pour un homme bien fait, mais il fait son affaire de toute fille qui se laissera séduire, qu'il prend et jette sans état d'âme.

Il dégage une aura fascinante qui attire tout le monde. Avant même que son pouvoir fasse effet, ou alors il ne l'utilisait que de manière inconsciente, ses étranges manières et son charme ambigu provoquent une sombre attirance chez ce Richard Aldana. Oh, comme il adore le moment de confusion chez ces garçons naïfs quand tout à coup, l'attraction qu'il éprouve devient réciproque. Ça n'est pas de la contagion, voyons, c'est le miracle de l'amour qui se partage.


	7. HowardMendozaHashman, trauma

**Titre :** Une tache sur ses souvenirs  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (série animée)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Howard McKenzie/Daniel Hashman, mention de Monica Mendoza  
 **Genre :** horreur  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Yaoi Day!  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 21  
 **Avertissement :** non-con  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Dans ses cauchemars il revoit le blob, et l'inspectrice. Il fait de son mieux au réveil pour occulter ces souvenirs. Plus que de la culpabilité, il éprouve du dégoût envers ce qui est arrivé là.  
Dans d'autres types de rêves, encore plus perturbants, la présence d'un autre corps sur ce matelas puant accapare toute son attention.

Il ne sait plus trop qui il besogne dans ces visions réarrangées : l'autre sans plus la remarquer, ou lui, mais il ne voit que ce dos musclé, bronzé... et la tache de sang sous son ventre. Il sait que ça devrait le déranger, et non, pas dans ces moments-là. C'est d'autant plus dérangeant au réveil, il se sent encore plus sale, mais n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il s'en sent coupable ou non.  
Cet inspecteur, il ne sait même pas son nom, c'était juste un dommage collatéral, et il faudrait qu'il arrive à l'oublier.


	8. le tome 10 a bousillé mes théories

**Titre :** Une perle rare  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (série/BD)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Marianne Velba x Howard McKenzie  
 **Genre :** spéculation  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn et un tout petit peu Moustaki pour le titre ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Yaoi Day, bonus - qu'est-ce qu'un type que je voyais comme pas du tout attiré par les femmes ficherait avec cette fille là justement ?  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu'au tome 9 ; complètement _joss_ é par la sortie du 10 mais tant pis  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

La fille était jeune, un peu trop peut-être ; plutôt plate, les cheveux courts, et capable de lui botter le train... Il n'avait jamais jalousé Dave, mais parfois regretté un peu quand même de n'être pas aussi fort quand ils affrontaient les roitelets. Et puis, depuis Richard et la quête de cette coupe il a été forcé de développer un intérêt nouveau pour les lutteurs...  
Elle avait l'air d'un garçon, d'un jeune garçon ; physiquement elle lui rappelait Charles à l'époque où il l'avait connu, il avait si longtemps... Tout aussi volontaire sous les mêmes dehors doux, mais pas fragiles : elle était en bien meilleure forme que ce pauvre Charles. Elle était bien décidée... elle croyait savoir, en tout cas, ce qu'elle voulait : le séduire.  
Et comme elle incarnait la vallée tant désirée qui l'accueillait enfin... par reconnaissance et par curiosité, il accepta de se se laisser faire.


	9. HowardRichard, distraction

**Titre :** Quelque chose de ridicule  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (série animée)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Howard McKenzie/Richard Aldana  
 **Genre :** pas exactement du déni ?  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Yaoi Day!  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** disons jusqu'à l'épisode 25  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

C'est ridicule, enfin, de s'attacher à ce type ! Richard Aldana était un moyen de gagner la Coupe et de garder un œil sur la Clé ; rien de plus. Howard avait réussi pendant dix ans à  
ne former aucun lien avec la gamine, mais depuis la mort de Dave il était forcé d'interagir avec elle et son gardien.

Richard n'avait pas grand' chose pour lui côté intellect et personnalité, mais il lui rappelait Dave. Il lui ressemblait plus, quelque part, que par les liens du sang. Il était bienveillant et naïf, au point de frôler la stupidité, et harmonieusement musclé. Cependant il n'était clairement pas aussi travailleur, mais assez débrouillard pour compenser... et le perturber. Comment pouvait-on être à la fois aussi con et tout réussir ?

Au moins, il lui était utile. Et il était beau à regarder. Mais c'était complètement ridicule de penser à ce détail !


	10. Joufflu et Dave, idéalisé

**Titre :** Idéalisé  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (série animée)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** 'Joufflu' Taylor Brando - Dave McKenzie  
 **Genre :** admiration  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Yaoi Day!  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 2  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Taylor a toujours adoré Dave. Il voulait être comme lui, au début, mais il a vite réalisé que c'était un rêve impossible. À la place, il espère pouvoir rester près de lui quand même, et trouver n'importe quoi pour lui être utile. Dave a eu la générosité de le garder dans son club et de le laisser devenir un sorte d'assistant.  
Même après tout ce temps passé à le seconder, il n'arrive pas à ses considérer comme son ami : ça impliquerait une égalité dans leur relation, or il l'a idéalisé et placé sur un piédestal, et à côté il se rabaisse.

Dave McKenzie était une figure de grand frère pour lui comme pour beaucoup de jeunes du quartier à qui il a donné une chance et un espoir, et il le tenait en adoration. Son image était sacrée à ses yeux. Aussi il étouffait ses sentiments les moins purs...


	11. JouffluHoward, à sa portée

**Titre :** Une pointe de désir  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (série animée)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** 'Joufflu' Taylor Brando - Howard McKenzie  
 **Genre :** crack pairing?  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Yaoi Day!  
 **Note :** pas spoilant, mais lecture différente après les épisodes 24 et 26  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Joufflu fait bravement face à la disparition de Dave en se jurant de préserver son héritage. Et puis il apprend qu'il était encore plus un héros qu'il ne savait déjà. Il avait une fille et un petit frère, pour de vrai, en plus de tous ceux qu'il a pris sous son aile au fil des ans.

C'est vrai qu'il y a un air de famille entre Dave et Howard, mais aussi tellement de différences, c'est difficile d'arriver à le comparer à son souvenir. Mais c'est une autre sorte de super héros : il sait tout et tout faire, il fait partie de la vie exaltante secrète de Dave et de Richard.

Il n'est pas tellement plus accessible du coup, mais il n'a pas la même aura inatteignable non plus.  
Quand il le regarde, Joufflu sent une pointe de désir comme il n'avait plus ressentie depuis des années lui aiguillonner le ventre.


	12. MaxJohn, with benefits

**Titre :** Ne rien en dire  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (série animée)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Max Mounds x John Landau  
 **Genre :** with benefits/déni  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Yaoi Day!  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré-série avant l'épisode 4  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Max et John font ça dans les douches quand il n'y a plus personne d'autre au club, pour se défouler ; comme on dit, pour l'hygiène. C'est plus facile, plus rapide que de lever des nanas qui devraient attendre pas loin qu'ils les cueillent... mais où ? Elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles ratent. Et eux prétendent savoir ce qu'ils font. Ça se fait et c'est tout, ils n'y pensent pas plus que ça.

Ça ne veut rien dire et ils n'en disent rien à personne. Ça serait la honte si ça se savait... et ça serait dommage de devoir arrêter.


	13. PrezicHoward, tomber sur un maniaque

**Titre :** Il aurait encore préféré tomber sur un maniaque sexuel  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, série animée  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Prezic/Howard McKenzie  
 **Genre :** un peu cracké  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Yaoi Day, bonus  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 20  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

La première pensée de Prezic quand il se réveille, c'est qu'il a été attaqué par quelqu'un jaloux de son succès au jeu voire quelqu'un de ruiné rêvant de vengeance.  
Sa deuxième idée quand son ravisseur écarte sa proposition d'acheter sa liberté, et qu'il prend la mesure des menottes qui le retiennent, du bâillon, et en prime le gant unique qui ne lui appartient pas qu'on lui enfile, c'est qu'il est tombé sur un maniaque sexuel avec des fétiches bizarres. Le garage où ils se trouvent lui rappelle un peu trop la scène de la tête coupée dans le Silence des Agneaux.

Il se demande ce qu'il faudra pour le convaincre de le relâcher. Le type n'a pas l'air complètement imperméable à son charme, en tout cas de le trouver fascinant, mais sous l'emprise de quelque chose de plus puissant encore qui l'empêchera de céder à la moindre avance. Ça prendrait bien trop de temps d'essayer de l'apitoyer ou de le séduire. C'est dommage ; dans d'autres circonstances il aurait pu le trouver à son goût. Tant pis : il trouvera un autre moyen de lui échapper... et il se vengera comme il pourra sur la personne dont c'est la faute.


	14. RizelHoward, le prix de la trahison

**Titre :** Pour cette nuit fatidique  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (série animée)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Rizel/Howard McKenzie  
 **Genre :** sadique  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Yaoi Day!  
 **Avertissement :** torture  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 25  
 **Nombre de mots :** 175

oOo

Rizel possède, de manière un peu floue, les souvenirs de celui qu'il possède, mêlés à ceux de sa vie précédente dans la Vallée, avant les Limbes. Il connaît ce Howard qui a fait l'invocation et déterminé dans quel corps minable il habite désormais. Autrefois un roitelet puissant, le voilà petit et souffreteux... mais vivant et non plus prisonnier de la non-existence.  
Il prend la chose avec ambivalence, entre reconnaissance de l'avoir libéré et ressentiment de l'avoir placé dans une prison différente. Il se souvient encore de la peur, de la confusion qui ont accompagné son incarnation, issues de son hôte involontaire et qui ont marqué son propre esprit.

Alors le jour où il a besoin de lui extorquer une information cruciale, il prend un malin plaisir à l'humilier et le torturer, plus que ce qu'exige la simple nécessité. Il en profite, dix ans après, pour lui rendre la pareille pour cette nuit fatidique. Il le tient à sa merci ; nu, perdu, trahi, confus, terrifié ; il savoure l'instant. Ensuite seulement, il y ajoute la douleur...


	15. Tracy et Barzini, arranger les choses

**Titre :** Ah, la barbe...  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (série animée)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Tracy Zenkova(/Annabel Chong) & Carlo Barzini  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Yaoi Day, bonus  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 6  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Il va falloir mettre les choses au point entre les fiancés potentiels. Tracy déteste l'idée d'un mariage blanc, d'être une monnaie d'échange entre leurs familles, du bétail... Elle n'a jamais eu besoin d'une barbe mais bon... elle accepte finalement de négocier. Car s'ils ne peuvent pas y échapper, au moins que ça soit avec quelqu'un avec qui il est possible de s'entendre ? Quelqu'un n'attend rien qu'elle n'accepte pas de donner, qui n'espérera jamais qu'elle change d'avis, qui la comprenne.

Déjà, Carlo Barzini partage avec un goût pour la cuisine bio et végétarienne. Mais c'est à peu près tout. Côté musique ça n'est pas ça du tout, et style de vie non plus.  
Elle lui explique qu'elle est monogame et engagée dans une relation stable ; lui papillonne sans jamais avoir d'histoire suivie. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'a de projet d'enfant, beurk, surtout pas ! D'ailleurs avec le travail d'Annabel pas de risque qu'elle change d'avis dans les années à venir et lui demande de jouer les donneurs.

Il suffirait de faire chambre à part, de correctement insonoriser les deux ailes séparées d'un futur logement et d'accepter de se causer assez pour coordonner leurs agendas respectifs, et ça pourrait marcher...


	16. Howard et l oeil de Rizel, poisson rouge

**Titre :** Les petites choses  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, série animée  
 **Personnages :** Howard McKenzie, mention de Rizel  
 **Genre :** domestique cracké  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Sanlaville, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 8, 17, 25  
 **Nombre de mots :** 300

oOo

Il y a des petits rituels comme ça qui rythment la vie. Howard McKenzie rentre chez lui le soir et commence par ranger ses provisions ; les légumes frais dans le bac à légumes, le lait dans la porte du frigo, le non périssable dans le placard. Puis puisqu'il est enfin en privé et à même de se détendre, il desserre sa cravate et s'autorise une mauvaise pensée envers ses étudiants et la foule qui encombre les trottoirs.

Il devrait se mettre à rechercher dans les actualités les phénomènes étranges, les indices de l'activité possible d'un nouveau roitelet, mais ça il fera ça juste un peu plus tard. D'abord, il prend un peu, juste un peu, de temps pour lui et s'accorde une petite cigarette. Il ne fait jamais ça à l'extérieur, jamais en public ; c'est un petit plaisir coupable, un moment de détente privée. Il préfère éviter d'en faire une habitude et de fumer n'importe où n'importe quand.

Ensuite, il lui faut changer l'eau du bocal. Rincer, compter précisément les gouttes de liquide purifiant et nutritif. Il tapote le verre distraitement et regarde l'œil rouler et tourner vers lui son iris bleu délavé avec la pupille noire resserrée en son cente. Il se demande vaguement si Charles peut encore le voir, bien que le nerf optique soit sectionné depuis belle lurette. Après tout, l'œil conserve une partie de ses pouvoirs, alors pourquoi pas un lien supplémentaire inexplicable ?

Mais depuis toutes ses années il n'est jamais venu le récupérer et Rizel n'est pas du genre à partager, alors non, c'est que probablement, il n'en sait rien. Du coup Howard le garde, et pas seulement en souvenir : même si c'est prendre un risque d'attirer un roitelet vindicatif à lui que de s'approprier ses pouvoirs, ça peut toujours servir.


	17. Joufflu, Howard, Richard, Siri, oncles

**Titre :** Les deux oncles de Siri  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, série anime  
 **Personnages/Couple :** 'Joufflu' Taylor Brandon, Howard McKenzie(/?)Richard Aldana, mention de Siri  
 **Genre :** crack  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak-Vivès-Sanlaville & Perrin, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 7  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

\- Mais. En fait. Si tu es le frère de Dave, et qu'elle est la fille de Dave, alors c'est ta nièce ?  
\- Techniquement, oui.  
\- Alors pourquoi Richard dit que c'est la sienne ?  
\- La réponse simple est : parce que sur le moment aucun des deux ne me connaissait et qu'il a dû penser que c'était le plus évident pour s'occuper d'elle.  
\- Oh.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Ben je me demandais du coup si en fait vous étiez secrètement mariés ou...  
...OK OK je me tais.

\- Hey c'est vrai ça. Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui t'en occupes si t'es son oncle, d'abord ?


	18. accueil FFFC et Joufflu, compassion

**Titre :** Un peu de compassion  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, série animée  
 **Personnages :** la dame de l'accueil et Joufflu  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès Balak Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** WoCtober Fest  
 **Nombre de mots :** 300

oOo

Alya était épuisée, à la fois par le manque de sommeil, l'angoisse à l'idée de ne pas savoir calmer sa fille, et les conseils non sollicités qui pleuvaient de toute part. Entre sa mère, sa belle-mère, ses amies...  
Et ce type, là, au comptoir d'accueil de la FFFC qui venait lui prendre le chou parce qu'il n'était pas capable de respecter une date limite, c'était une première dans son style. En toute ingénuité, alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé, il se mêlait de lui faire part d'une énième astuce censée être souveraine. Le genre de truc qui l'exaspérait le reste du temps... et bizarrement, juste cette fois, ça lui fit du bien, qu'un inconnu éprouve comme ça de la compassion pour elle, sans pour autant lui donner l'impression qu'elle était une mauvaise mère. De la sympathie pour une mère débordée, pas de la condescendance pour une idiote dépassée par sa propre vie.

Ça marchera ou pas, elle ne savait pas. Elle avait acheté les jouets d'éveil et de dentition les plus perfectionnés et rien n'y faisait. Alors une simple croûte de pain ? Elle avait du mal à y croire. Mais elle était prête à essayer. Après tout ça serait probablement plus appétissant et même moins nocif que du plastique...  
Bref. Ce type. Il considérait ses problèmes sans juger et sans imposer les siens derrière. Il retourna comme ça la situation.

Allez, après tout, il avait une fillette avec lui. Elle se demanda si c'était la sienne, et pensa à sa propre petite qu'elle ne voyait pas grandir. Six mois c'était passé si vite !  
Elle décida de lui faire plaisir en lui ouvrant juste la première porte. Qu'il arrive ou non à obtenir une dérogation, ça ne serait pas se responsabilité : que le chef se débrouille avec !


	19. Annabel, reporter de choc

**Titre :** Glamour  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, série animée  
 **Personnage :** Annabel Chang  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès Balak Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** WoCtober Fest  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Annabel Chang n'avait pas la carrière dont elle rêvait quand elle a débuté. Elle voulait faire du terrain, mais comprenez par là, de l'investigation, comme dans les fictions, un travail de détective, de découverte de la vérité.  
Mais comme les journaux ne se vendaient plus, que les chaînes de télé n'avaient plus besoin et qu'elle était photogénique, les patrons préféraient gagner des points sur la diversité et la mirent sur le terrain... comme présentatrice.

Elle n'était pas grand' chose de plus qu'une poupée glorifiée, mais ses commentaires rapides et justes, ses questions directes et pertinentes, plaisaient au public – qui le jugeait comme tels, en tout cas, et faisait de l'audimat. C'était le plus important.

Elle resta donc là. Elle se persuada que, puisqu'il était si important, son travail était sérieux. Elle le faisait bien. Et ça faisait plaisir à sa grand mère de la voir souvent à la télé !


	20. une étudiante et les amis de Howard

**Titre :** Pas ses affaires  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, série animée  
 **Personnages :** l'étudiante au hijab, mention de Charles Vales, Howard McKenzie, et leurs camarades de promo  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** WoC, bonus  
 **Avertissements :** mention de sexisme et de racisme  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 25  
 **Nombre de mots :** 300

oOo

Suite à la disparition d'un des leurs, la police est venue interroger toute la promotion. Fadya n'a rien remarqué, et ça n'est pas son problème. Le groupe dont il est question, elle le connaît peu. Elle l'a remarqué bien sûr : le gros bouclé parle toujours trop fort, il est irrespectueux des professeurs et des autres étudiants ; des étudiantes surtout. Bon, elle en particulier, il ne l'a pas trop embêtée à propos de son foulard. Mais de son corps, oh... Si ç'avait pu être lui dont ils étaient débarrassés ! Elle ne souhaite de mal à personne, mais lui leur en cause à tous.

Si le petit brun avait des ennemis ? Quelle idée ! Pas qu'elle sache en tout cas. Ça l'étonnerait beaucoup, les gens avaient plutôt pitié de lui, de sa petite taille et de sa mauvaise santé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait après tout...  
Et la personnalité du garçon roux, spécialement ? Hum. Il est poli, lui au moins, un peu bizarre, mais elle n'a rien à signaler sur lui, non. Contrairement à d'autres il ne l'a jamais brutalisée verbalement ni rien. Ça lui est égal vraiment, ce qui a pu se passer entre ces garçons. Vraiment, elle n'a rien à faire avec aucun d'eux.

Est-ce que c'est fini avec toutes ces questions, monsieur l'officier ?  
C'est qu'elle voudrait bien pouvoir retourner en cours et ne pas manquer la période suivante. C'est déjà bien assez dur comme ça de se faire accepter par ses pairs et certains enseignants, elle aura du mal à rattraper les cours manqués. Et non, elle n'ôtera pas son foulard, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette suggestion ? Elle n'a pas demandé un tel conseil, ça n'a rien à voir avec les questions posées là, ça ne vous concerne en rien, merci beaucoup.


	21. Kriss, dans l ombre

**Titre :** À l'ombre du ring  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, série animée/BD  
 **Personnage/Couple :** Kriss Bennett  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès Balak Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** WoCtober Fest  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : fin de série, tomes 4/5  
 **Nombre de mots :** 275

oOo

Kriss Benett était encore amère des règlements obsolètes de la fédération. Les dirigeants autorisaient aux filles une compèt' à part, non mixte, beaucoup moins couverte que la FFFC masculine. Soi-disant, que les statistiques rendraient les combats mixtes injustes envers elles et qu'on préférait éviter qu'elles se fassent massacrer.  
Elle sait qu'elle pourrait en remontrer à pas mal, des gros bourrins. Elle a remporté la plupart de ses combats féminins au sein de la fédération, et beaucoup aussi de mixtes en dehors. C'est vrai, elle est plus légère et a moins de punch que la plupart des mecs. Mais elle est aussi plus rapide. Elle est douée pour ne pas se laisser toucher. Et elle sait frapper vite, fort et bien en visant précisément là où ça fait mal.

Sa carrière sur le ring finie sans qu'elle ait trouvé sa place en pleine lumière, elle se recycle comme coach. Elle restera donc dans l'ombre, sur le côté. Mais tout le monde saura que c'est elle qui les forme, les champions sur lesquels se braquent les projecteurs, que sans elle ils ne sont rien.  
Après une grande victoire ses poulains la remercient, l'associent brièvement à leur réussite pour un peu de triomphe de courte durée... et puis c'est fini à nouveau.

Ça, c'était du temps où il y avait encore quelques règles à Paxtown. Trop tard pour elle, maintenant que Milo Zotis abolit de plus en plus de règlements, on autorisera bientôt les filles à se battre pour cette coupe si elles le souhaitent. C'est bien et elle les aidera avec joie. Et puis, carrément, des enfants... et là, elle décide que ça va beaucoup trop loin.


	22. Mama Cooper, sa propre vie

**Titre :** Vivre sa vie  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, série animée  
 **Personnage/Couple :** la mère de Cooper (x Richard Aldana)  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès Balak Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** WoCtober Fest  
 **Nombre de mots :** 300

oOo

Farah a eu son fils jeune, et l'a élevée seule, son mec du moment s'étant évaporé dans la nature plutôt que prendre ses responsabilités. Ça l'a un peu dégoûtée des bonshommes pour un temps ; de toute façon, ça n'était pas pratique, avec un fils en bas âge, de s'en trouver un bien.  
Le seul mec vraiment bien du quartier, c'est le petit McKenzie, et s'il joue les grands frères pour tous les petits gars paumés, il n'est pas de taille à jouer les papas d'un ado caractériel. Et puis... les petits blancs, c'est bon pour la baise, mais ça jaserait dans le voisinage si ça devenait régulier. Et puis il est bien jeune... Il est hors limites.  
Cooper est grand maintenant et elle peut se permettre de vivre à nouveau pour elle. Elle a gardé le goût de la jeunesse et ça tombe bien, il y a un garçon du voisinage qui est juste en âge de faire des bêtises – un petit peu plus jeune que son propre fils, mais clairement pas son fils – et qui est heureux de se trouver une mamma.

Ils en profitent à fond ensemble. Elle se persuade qu'elle ne fait rien de mal : il a l'âge, après tout, le même qu'elle avait elle-même quand elle a eu Cooper. Bon, elle ne l'a plus, et et alors ? Le nombre de types de son âge à elle qui se tapent des filles aussi jeunes et personne n'y trouve à redire ! C'est peut-être inhabituel, mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon !  
Ça ne fait de mal à personne, sauf à la jalousie et aux complexes de Cooper... Mais qu'il grandisse un peu bon dieu, et admette que sa mère est une femme, une personne, et qu'elle a sa propre vie hors de lui.


	23. Mendoza, double discrimination

**Titre :** Un bon flic  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, série animée  
 **Personnage :** Monica Mendoza  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès Balak Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** WoCtober Fest  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

L'inspecteur Monica Mendoza subissait dans la police une double discrimination, du fait d'être une femme, et d'être latina. Les préjugés avaient la peau dure, quoi que tout le monde, officiellement, s'en défende.  
Elle devait bosser pas juste deux mais trois fois plus pour prouver qu'elle valait autant qu'eux tous.

Enfin, elle avait réussi à devenir lieutenant, à être reconnue comme étant un bon flic.  
Ses collègues faisaient preuve d'un respect aléatoire : sur le terrain ils redevenaient professionnels et reconnaissaient effectivement sa valeur. Mais au bureau, ils plaisantaient quasiment en permanence de façon douteuse, mettant sa patience à rude épreuve. Ils prétendaient que c'était du charriage bon enfant comme ils en échangeaient tous entre eux et que ça n'avait aucune intention méchante. Si elle le ressentait comme ça, ça n'était pas leur faute à eux ; qu'elle s'endurcisse un peu !  
C'était épuisant et elle était bien obligée de faire avec.


	24. Talula, réussite

**Titre :** _Poster Girl_  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, série animée  
 **Personnage/Couple :** Talula Wood (/Gemini Kross)  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès Balak Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** WoCtober Fest  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Talula Wood, enseignante, issue d'un milieu modeste, dans le genre idéaliste... elle faisait figure d'exemple type de la réussite sociale, tant dans sa vie professionnelle que personnelle. Elle n'avait peut-être pas franchi beaucoup d'échelons, mais suffisamment pour faire une différence ; elle voulait aider la prochaine génération comme on l'a aidée quand elle était plus jeune. Si elle a su transcender son ghetto, d'autres le peuvent aussi et elle s'appliquera à le permettre !  
Ça aide, en plus, qu'elle ait l'appui d'une vedette du sport. Gemini Kross a de nombreuses groupies et quelques unes sont jalouses de leur liaison, mais la plupart ont beaucoup d'admiration pour elle aussi. De l'opinion générale, ils forment un couple idéal.

Quelle chance elle a ! vraiment tout pour être heureuse et elle sait que personne ne viendra lui voler sa place auprès de lui, ni son poste. Tout le monde l'apprécie telle qu'elle est.


	25. Tomie, tous les atouts

**Titre :** Du style et de la personnalité  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, série animée  
 **Personnage :** Tomie Katana  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès Balak Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** WoCtober Fest  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Tomie Katana a des origines japonaises... deux générations avant elle. Elle a vécu toute sa vie à Paxtown, elle n'a pas d'accent. Elle couvre ses paupières bridées d'épais traits de maquillage mais ça n'est pas pour les cacher, c'est le style qu'elle se donne. Elle sait qu'elle a, pour beaucoup, une beauté exotique, mais elle veut réussir avec son talent, pas à cause de préjugés !

Elle peut rien faire pour ses seins, sur lesquels circulent des racontars pires encore. À supposer, que les Asiatiques en auraient de tout petits ? Elle n'a rien fait augmenter, ils sont totalement naturels. Et elle ne va pas les faire réduire non plus ; elle n'en a pas les moyens pour ça, elle a trop peur des charlatans, et puis zut c'est son corps avant tout. Elle ne va pas de mutiler à cause de gros dégueulasses qui ne voient que ça et pas sa personnalité derrière.

Au contraire, elle compte bien s'affirmer. Du coup, elle se teint en bleu pour être plus remarquable, et elle emmerde les sales connards qui la comparent à un perso de manga. Ils verront bien, un jour prochain, son style à elle et ce qu'elle vaut.


	26. Tracy, minorités opprimées

**Titre :** Minorités  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, série animée  
 **Personnage :** Tracy Zenkova  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** WoC, bonus  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 6  
 **Avertissements :** racisme et discrimination  
 **Nombre de mots :** 175

oOo

On a demandé à Tracy Zenkova, une fois, une seule, si elle était latina et ça l'a mise en rogne pour une semaine entière. Sachez que les Italiens, les héritiers de Rome, sont plus latins au sens premier du terme que les émigrants hispaniques et que le métissage avec les populations précolombiennes en est une triste bâtardisation !  
Quant à elle, he bien, oui, elle est typée méditerranéenne avec sa peau mate, ses cheveux bruns, ses lèvres pulpeuses mais elle est issue d'un autre type de mélange, y'a du russe dans une autre branche de la famille, c'est de là qu'elle tire son nom à la con et que son connard de frère tire sa sale tronche.

Et elle refuse de se laisser définir par l'une ou l'autre origine. Elle a bien assez à faire d'être une autre minorité, et de devoir justement le cacher à sa famille...  
...et c'est pas bientôt fini cette obsession pour les origines ethniques, dans ce pays pourri ? Elle croyait que la ségrégation était révolue depuis quelques décennies !


	27. Trisha, rejet

**Titre :** Faire partie d'une unité  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, série animée  
 **Personnage :** Trisha Esperanza  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** WoC, bonus  
 **Avertissement :** classisme ?  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 12 à 14  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Les Esperanza étaient bien intégrée dans leur quartier, leur communauté. Autant que Trisha puisse juger, c'était stupide en premier lieu, de se poser une telle question, juste parce que leur nom de famille était hispanique. Personnellement, elle parlait l'espagnol comme une vache, ne voyant pas franchement l'intérêt de le pratiquer. Les ancêtres qui l'avaient amené avaient émigré depuis tellement de générations, plus que certains autres dans ce quartier, à tel point que c'était eux qui recueillaient des enfants de tous les horizons, victimes de sales trucs ou coupables de bêtises.

D'ailleurs, elle détestait partager sa vie avec eux. Quand elle était plus petite, il été arrivé qu'elle aime ses camarades occasionnels et ait été blessée de les voir partir ; ensuite, qu'elle les déteste mais qu'ils restent longtemps, trop longtemps.  
Il y eut des plaisanteries douteuses à l'école, sur le fait que ses parents se livrent au trafic d'enfants, et, qu'elle fasse attention à ce que les services sociaux ne se trompent pas et l'envoient elle de l'autre côté de la frontière à la place du prochain qu'ils viendront récupérer, hein !  
Depuis, elle prit en grippe la cause des moqueries : ces sales mioches qui s'incrustaient dans sa vie.


	28. BD-Adrian et Richard, modèle

**Titre :** Modèle  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, BD  
 **Personnages :** Adrian Velba & Richard Aldana  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès & Sanlaville, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** un p'tit enfant de BD franco-belge pour la Saint Nicolas  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 1  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Adrian Velba a vécu toute sa vie seul avec sa mère, qu'il adorait. Il n'a jamais ressenti son absence de père comme un manque, il n'a jamais été jaloux des autres enfants qui avaient deux parents. Elorna par exemple, n'avait pas de maman, mais personne n'aurait suggéré que ça pourrait être bien de les rejoindre, elle et son père.

Quand ce Richard Aldana débarqua de très loin pour le tournoi, Adrian s'en enticha. Il était tellement fort et tellement différent des autres combattants qu'il connaissait ! Pas un père, plus qu'un professeur, il avait tout à coup un meilleur ami.


	29. Howard, bagage

**Titre :** Pour tout bagage  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnage :** Howard McKenzie  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès Balak Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _suitcase_ " d'après fffc (valise)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 25/26 + tome 10  
 **Nombre de mots :** 250+50

oOo

C'est ce soir qu'il s'en va... mais préparer une valise, pour quoi faire ?  
Autrefois Dave gardait une trousse de secours et une caisse à outils dans le coffre de sa voiture parce qu'on ne sait jamais. Howard y a ajouté son attaché-case avec tout son matériel médical dedans, même s'il n'a plus de Roitelet à découper. C'est un peu dangereux si jamais on le fouille à l'entrée d'un lieu public...  
Il a toujours un pistolet sur lui, mais quand il n'aura plus de cartouches que fera-t-il ? C'est là qu'un scalpel peut toujours être utile.  
À cause de sa jeunesse démunie, il n'est attaché à rien ni plus personne. Sa seule possession à laquelle il tient vraiment c'est son livre, mais il le connaît par cœur maintenant, et là où il va, à la Vallée elle-même, il n'en aura plus besoin.  
Ç'aurait été sage d'avoir des vêtements, du linge de rechange, mais peu importe ; tant pis. Il compte sur son fidèle pardessus, remplacé à l'identique après que le précédent ait été déchiré, et ce qu'il garde dans ses poches. Même quand il fait trop chaud pour porter quelque chose d'aussi lourd...  
Il emporte un carnet et un crayon. On ne sait jamais quand on aura besoin de prendre des notes voire faire un croquis.  
Il lui faudrait encore un tournevis de poche, pour entretenir son bras mécanique au cas où.  
Et c'est à peu près tout... Avec de la ressource, il s'adaptera à ce qu'il trouvera sur place.

(A posteriori, rien de ce dont il aurait eu besoin pour affronter un iguane géant noir n'aurait tenu dans la caisse d'une moto volée de toute façon. Il a eu beaucoup de chance de trouver sur place ce dont il avait effectivement besoin, et encore plus de s'y adapter...)


	30. Richard, moto

**Titre :** Où il faudra  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnage :** Richard Aldana  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès Balak Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _motorcycle_ " d'après fffc (moto)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 4/6/25/26 + tome 1  
 **Nombre de mots :** 300

oOo

À l'époque où le jeune Aldana a arrêté de juste s'enfuir quand il avait des ennuis, il découvrit deux trucs utiles. D'abord, se mettre à la boxe, même juste un peu, ça le rendait effectivement plus fort. Ensuite, maintenant qu'il avait l'âge légal pour le faire, conduire une moto ça élargissait ses horizons. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il savait en voler et en démarrer une ; il n'en a jamais possédée.  
Il n'avait pas les moyens d'en acheter, et même si, à quoi bon ? Il en avait rarement besoin, et s'il fallait, il en empruntait une et la larguait quand il avait fini avec. En avoir une à lui, ça voulait dire devoir l'entretenir et ensuite se la faire voler, garanti, un jour ou l'autre.  
Dix ans plus tard, plein aux as d'avoir gagné la FFFC mais le cœur complètement vide, il a fini par s'en offrir une, mais ne s'y est jamais attaché. Il n'était plus attaché à rien ni personne, de toute façon.

Dix encore, et un regain d'espoir fou le remet en route pour un dernier voyage, une dernière chance. Si au bout de son chemin, il pouvait remettre la main sur le double de cette fameuse coupe... il croit à moitié que Siri sera dedans s'il arrive de nouveau à la gagner. Alors peu importe les centaines de kilomètres à parcourir à travers le désert, le brouillard, les autres mondes. Il ne voit même pas les paysages inconnus défiler devant lui et ne s'arrête sûrement pas pour les contempler. Il n'ose pas penser à ce qui se passera ni s'il a raison ni s'il se trompe. Ou s'il tombe bêtement en panne sèche avant d'être à destination.  
Il veut juste arriver au bout, se battre, et gagner. C'est la seule chose qu'il sait faire, après tout.


	31. Joufflu, gentil

**Titre :** Pas un champion  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnage :** "Joufflu" Taylor Brando  
 **Genre :** gen/drama  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _meek_ " pour fffc (doux)  
 **Continuité :** épisode 6  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Taylor a toujours voulu devenir boxeur. La noblesse du sport, la musculature des sportifs... il voulait faire partie de ce monde. Il s'entraînait dur. Il faisait de son mieux pour surveiller son alimentation, mais voilà, malgré tous ses efforts, entre des dérapages et un mauvais bagage métabolique, les muscles qu'il construisait restaient à jamais cachés sous la graisse. Ça aurait pu tourner à son avantage dans d'autres arts martiaux, à vrai dire.

Mais s'il n'est jamais devenu un vrai champion, ça n'était pas qu'une question de poids et de type corporel. C'était avant tout sa personnalité. Il adorait la boxe, il respectait le ring, les règles, ses adversaires. Il cognait dur quand il le fallait. Mais il manquait de rage, de hargne. Même quand ses échecs le frustraient, il ne se défoulait sur rien ni personne.

Tout le monde l'adorait, et personne ne le prenait au sérieux. Même plus lui-même, du coup. Et comme il était trop gentil, il pardonnait leur manque de confiance à tous ses amis. Il ne serait jamais boxeur, ni coach, mais il pouvait toujours devenir manager, homme à tout faire, mascotte même... tant qu'on lui permet de rester aux abords de ce monde qu'il chérit.


	32. Tomie, coloration

**Titre :** Les goûts et les couleurs  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnage :** Tomie Katana  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « _Color_ » pour fffc  
 **Nombre de mots :** 300

oOo

Tomie Katana possède pour se vendre deux arguments de poids – et non, elle ne parle pas de ses lolos – son talent pour composer et sa jolie voix pour interpréter. Pourtant ça ne suffit pas encore pour la lancer. Il faut qu'elle arrive à se rendre mémorable dès le premier regard, sinon on ne lui accordera même pas la première écoute, celle qui sera décisive.

Elle est jolie et sacrément bien foutue, mais il lui faut encore quelque chose en plus. Un style vestimentaire osé, elle n'a pas envie, un tatouage visible non plus ; ça sera donc la coiffure. Pas trop punk, ça la desservirait pour le genre de musique qu'elle vise. Il lui faut de l'audace mais pas trop non plus. Juste une couleur, sans trop élaborer.

Le rose est exclu d'office, le blond ne lui irait pas du tout. Elle flirte quelque temps avec l'idée d'un roux façon coucher de soleil mais ça serait trop compliqué à maintenir. Ça sera donc bleu, reste juste à choisir la nuance entre bleu ciel et bleu électrique, le rêve à offrir et l'énergie à revendre.

Ça fera quelque chose de très visiblement artificiel, mais elle tient à réaliser sa coloration en grande qualité, bien homogène, sur une base soigneusement décolorée au préalable. Même si ça n'est pas naturel, il faut que ça ait l'air réaliste. Il n'y aura jamais, jamais de racine apparente. À partir du moment où elle est décidée, elle l'entretient avec un soin méticuleux et elle y investit le prix nécessaire. Même quand les temps sont durs.

(Et si jamais on l'oblige à poser nue, elle ne poussera pas le vice jusqu'à teindre en bas aussi. Elle connaît les canons de beauté dans le showbiz : elle s'épilera. Mais elle n'en est pas encore là heureusement !)


	33. Howard, tirer le meilleur parti

**Titre :** Une petite chose ronde  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages :** Howard McKenzie, l'œil de Rizel  
 **Genre :** crack/savant fou  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès Balak Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _lemonade_ " d'après fffc  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 8/17/25  
 **Nombre de mots :** 250

oOo

Si la vie te donne des citrons, comme dit l'expression anglaise, ou si on te balance des tomates, comme le disent plus trivialement ses potes... qui se sont tirés, d'ailleurs, ou si tu retrouves un globe oculaire abandonné sur ton tapis, tires-en le meilleur parti.

Charles l'avait attaqué, il l'avait repoussé, il s'était volatilisé ; son appartement était en ruines et la chose lui grilla presque la main quand il ramassa. Un choc électrique lui parcourut le bras et il faillit la lâcher. De façon incroyable, cet œil isolé conservait le même pouvoir que le reste du corps du démon auquel il l'avait arraché. C'était plus qu'assez pour piquer sa curiosité. Évidemment, qu'il le garda !  
Il n'osa jamais le disséquer, mais il l'étudia autant qu'il put. Il fallut commencer par lui trouver un contenant approprié, l'immerger dans du sérum physiologique, trouver quels nutriments et quels conservateurs y ajouter...

Bon, ok, ça n'était pas de la limonade ni de la soupe qu'il faisait, ça ressemblait plutôt à des pickles, mais voilà, il fallait faire avec ce qu'on a. Et ce pouvoir, il le fit sien – mais pas trop souvent non plus, parce que ça faisait un mal de chien à chaque fois et qu'il se méfiait juste un peu : est-ce que Rizel pourrait d'une manière ou d'une autre sentir quand il l'utilisait et revenir lui demander des comptes ? Il n'eut jamais la réponse.  
Il aurait peut-être dû être encore plus ambitieux et en faire plus grand usage...


	34. AnnabelTracy, secret

**Titre :** Si ça se savait  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Couple :** Annabel Chang/Tracy Zenkova  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Femslash February/100-word drabbles pour fffc  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 6  
 **Avertissement :** mention d'homophobie canon  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Annabel vit avec Tracy un amour dangereux. Si elles étaient exposées par un de ses rivaux, sa carrière… bon, ne serait pas forcément finie, mais profondément modifiée. Elle ne se définit pas juste par son identité sexuelle ; elle est une journaliste à sensation avant tout. Elle n'a pas envie d'être cantonnée aux seuls sujets LGBT.  
Tracy, elle, risque carrément d'être assassinée par sa famille, qui feront passer ça ou pas pour un accident ; elle sera peut-être même violée pour tenter de la corriger de ses tendances.  
Ça ferait un sujet terrible… le seul qu'elle ne veut pas traiter.


	35. BrendaTomie, séduction

**Titre :** La meilleure de la ville  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Brenda Taylor/Tomie Katana  
 **Genre :** flirt  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Femslash February/100-word drabbles pour fffc  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 13-14  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Brenda Taylor a décidé de s'offrir Tomie Katana. Elle l'a aperçue à la télé, entendue surtout, et elle est grandement impressionnée. Elle voit l'argent à se faire avec un tel talent, elle voit le talent lui-même, et… elle est émue par la personne et sa voix, aussi, à un niveau personnel.  
Elle décide donc de la séduire. Les contrats, dans le milieu, se négocient comme un flirt : elle va sortir les gros sous, la gloire, mais aussi l'émotion. Elle doit lui faire ressentir combien elle l'intéresse, combien elle veut qu'elle soit rien qu'à elle, combien elles peuvent s'apporter mutuellement…


	36. BD-Flore et Marianne, solidarité

**Titre :** Une fleur dans le désert  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (BD)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Flore & Marianne Velba  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville é Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Femslash February/100-word drabbles pour fffc  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 3/4 je dirais  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Flore n'est pas dégoûtée exactement des bonshommes sinon elle ne pourrait plus continuer à faire ce métier mais comme c'est uniquement son gagne-pain elle est comme qui dirait brûlée question désir. Il lui reste de la tendresse pure en réserve mais ce serait une mauvaise idée de l'offrir à son patron.  
Le jour où elle rencontre cette visiteuse qui n'est pas une nouvelle collègue et pas une rivale, elle trouve un exutoire. Marianne est belle et libre mais Flore n'en est pas jalouse. Elle l'admire et lui souhaite chance et bonheur. Qu'elle au moins, ne reste pas coincée ici !


	37. la soeur que Siri n' a jamais connue

**Titre :** En tout temps et en tout lieu  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnage :** seconde fille des Cass  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** "time & space" d'après HalfAMoon's March Mini Moon  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 17  
 **Nombre de mots :** 1R0

oOo

Petite Delphine Cass n'allait jamais nulle part sans qu'au moins un de ses parents, voire les deux, l'accompagnait. Une nounou, une babysitter ? ils ne faisaient confiance à personne. Jamais elle ne restait seule à la maison non plus. Ils la déposaient et la récupéraient eux-mêmes à l'école, où, s'efforçaient-ils de penser, au milieu de tous les autres enfants, auprès des enseignants, elle était protégée.  
Ils angoissaient toujours qu'il puisse lui arriver quoi que ce soit, terrifiés à l'idée de la perdre comme ils avaient perdu sa sœur aînée avant elle, enlevée sous leurs yeux dans son berceau par un malade avec un couteau. Le kidnapping ne fut jamais élucidé malgré les années passées, les laissant éternellement bloqués sur leur vision du berceau vide, toujours sur-imposé en tout temps et en tout lieu à toutes les images de leur seconde fille, dont il chérissait la chance de la voir grandir.


	38. les enfants et les chiens

**Titre :** Ça n'était pourtant pas leur faute  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages :** la fille du meilleur ami du Saint-Père et ses frères  
 **Genre :** affreux  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 /T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** "politics" d'après HalfAMoon's March Mini Moon  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 9  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Elle adorait ses parents, ses frères, ses chiens, ses copines. Elle n'a pas eu de chance sur les fréquentations de sa famille ; elle était enlevée plus souvent que les garçons : comme elle était mignonne et vulnérable, on pariait que ses parents seraient plus facilement émus, que ça soit pour dépêcher des gros bras ou payer des rançons.

Ça n'était pas leur faute s'ils n'étaient que des pions sur l'échiquier des guerres adultes.  
L'aîné était l'héritier de la famille, elle une monnaie d'échange : plus tard elle ferait un mariage arrangé ; le cadet était le seul dispensable dans le lot, une pièce de rechange. Il a failli ne pas revenir d'un kidnapping précédent à cause de ça, d'ailleurs.  
Ils profitaient du train de vie de leurs parents en ignorant d'où il venait, ce qui était sacrifié pour qu'ils soient heureux… et pourquoi ils seront sacrifiés à leur tour, victimes de la mafia avant de pouvoir être coupables de lui appartenir.

La fois où des amis de leur père les embarquèrent, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, d'ailleurs, qu'on les enlevait encore. Et comme ils embarquèrent les chiens avec eux trois, elle crut même à un jeu, d'abord…


	39. Trisha, un havre de paix

**Titre :** Avoir la paix  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnage :** Trisha Esperanza  
 **Genre :** gen-ish/drama  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** "war & peace" d'après HalfAMoon's March Mini Moon  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 12-13  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Les enfants qui viennent vivre temporairement chez les Esperanza quittent un foyer houleux, voire la rue et ses dangers, et sont censés trouver ici une vie paisible. Ils les accueillent le temps qu'ils soient capables de vivre par eux-mêmes ou qu'on les reloge ailleurs. Trisha est absolument opposée à l'idée de toute adoption. Elle ne veut pas de frère ou sœur étranger. Elle et son chat et ses parents vivent en paix en temps normal.

Et puis de temps en temps on vient tout déranger chez elle... Elle ne déclare pas de guerre ouverte à ces enfants, non : elle serait perdue d'avance, ses parents lui referaient d'affreux sermons sur la générosité et tout et tout.  
Elle se contente de méchancetés larvées impossibles à prouver. A l'usure, normalement ils craquent et s'enfuient en quelques semaines, prouvant ainsi qu'ils sont instables et n'ont rien à faire parmi eux. Bon débarras !


	40. pensionnat de Wellington

**Titre :** Éducation complète  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages :** pensionnat de Wellington  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** "arts & letters" d'après HalfAMoon's March Mini Moon  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Les petites élèves de Wellington recevaient une éducation complète. Lire, écrire, compter, ce qui devrait être la base, était parfois si mal fait dans les écoles publiques de Paxtown ! Ici, on était plusieurs niveaux au-dessus. Elles apprenaient encore à réciter, à dessiner, à chanter et jouer d'un instrument, à tenir un foyer… Ça pouvait sembler rétro, surtout avec leurs uniformes à la con, mais combien d'enfants devenaient des adultes sans savoir comment cuire un œuf, équilibrer un budget, ou connaître suffisamment l'histoire de son pays pour en envisager le futur et voter correctement aux prochaines élections ? Alors oui, on leur enseignait peut-être à côté de l'essentiel une quantité de trucs apparemment inutiles, mais ça faisait plaisir aux parents… et ça faisait de la valeur ajoutée aux jeunes filles raffinées qui sortaient du pensionnat. Elles ressemblaient à des poupées, mais normalement, elles avaient la tête bien faite et bien pleine.


	41. BD-Elorna, au fil des générations

**Titre :** Double héritage  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnage :** Elorna Morgan, BD  
 **Genre :** gen/drama  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** "generations " d'après HalfAMoon's March Mini Moon  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 10  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Elorna Morgan avait perdu sa mère à la naissance. Son père n'en parlait jamais, c'est de leurs voisins, de leurs anciens amis, qu'elle apprit que c'était d'elle qu'elle tenait sa beauté et sa gentillesse. Elle ne l'avait pas connue du tout ; elle était seulement la fille d'un ancien instructeur et désormais général. Et son père faisait peser sur elle, heureusement pas de rancune pour la mort de sa femme, mais des exigences supérieures à celles qu'il avait autrefois pour ses élèves et maintenant pour ses soldats.  
Sur le plan physique et stratégique, elle était largement à la hauteur de ses attentes. Elle n'arriva jamais à savoir s'il était déçu qu'en revanche, elle soit complètement incapable d'utiliser la magie. En fait, elle ne savait presque rien sur lui non plus alors qu'ils vivaient pourtant ensemble.  
Et entre ce double héritage, comment deviendrait-elle sa propre personne, forgerait-elle son propre destin ?


	42. girlscout, passer une frontière

**Titre :** Une barrière franchie  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnage :** girl scout  
 **Genre :** crack glauque  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** "borders" d'après HalfAMoon's March Mini Moon  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 20  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

La troupe de girl scouts d'Iguana Bay, chaque année, lançait un grand projet international d'aide pour des petits enfants étrangers défavorisés. C'était important pour leur éducation de citoyennes, disaient les cheftaines, de savoir franchir les barrières sociales.  
Elles évitaient quand même de les envoyer collecter des fonds dans les pires quartiers, là où d'autres troupes chassaient déjà, où les gens étaient trop pauvres pour donner, ou au contraire trop riches pour se préoccuper d'ailleurs.  
Elles leur apprenaient aussi à ne pas juger autrui sur son manque de générosité.

Florie se souviendra toute sa vie de la fois où dans cet immeuble de luxe, c'est un type à poil qui répondit à la porte. Jamais elle n'avait vu un sexe d'homme avant. Désormais, elle savait à quoi ça ressemblait…  
Pour s'excuser de l'avoir traumatisée, le type acheta tout un paquet de tickets. Ce fut la première fois qu'on paya son silence.


	43. BD-Marianne, espoirs d avenir

**Titre :** Un paquetage à défaire  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, BD  
 **Personnage :** Marianne Velba  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** wrap-up post HalfAMoon's March Mini Moon  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 10  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Le destin de la petite Marianna s'est décidé, non pas quand elle est née ni quand ses parents ont disparu de sa vie, mais quand Calistra l'a trouvée. Elle est devenue oblat et a grandi au couvent.  
Quelle autre vie aurait-elle pu mener que devenir Sœur et plus tard Prêtresse Compteuse ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Elle ne connaissait que ça depuis que les Sœurs l'y avaient accueillie.

En théorie elle pourrait demander à quitter le monastère, mais pourquoi le ferait-elle ? C'était sa maison, sa vie. Elle rêve pourtant de plus encore, à force de voir de la magie. Elle connaît toute la théorie, les attaques, les défenses, les effets, les points marqués lors des tournois en l'honneur des Dieux… et elle veut la pratiquer aussi. Elle sent qu'elle le peut.  
Le temps de trouver un coin à l'écart, en cachette… elle va tout déballer, et voir.


	44. Siri, une étrange maladie

**Titre :** Mais à part ça, ça allait  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnage :** Siri McKenzie  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** "sickness & health" d'après HalfAMoon's March Mini Moon  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu'à l'épisode 17  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Siri avait toujours faim, plus qu'il n'était normal pour une enfant en pleine croissance. Elle pouvait parfois se gaver jusqu'à se rendre malade, mais n'avait pas à côté de problèmes de santé traditionnellement associés. Pas de diabète, pas de surpoids, pas de parasite détectable, pas de trouble psychologique particulier…

Elle piquait pourtant parfois crises étranges, qui n'avaient pas de facteur déclencheur identifiable, que rien ne semblait y lier, et que son père soignait avec un médicament encore plus étrange. Simple placebo ? Elle ne se posait pas de question : tant que ça la calmait…


	45. Prezic, des enjeux à la hauteur

**Titre :** En attendant de se refaire  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Pesonnage :** Prezic  
 **Genre :** gen/léger crack  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #18.08, " _bridge_ " pour fffc  
 **Note :** merci à Nelja pour l'idée  
 **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 20  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Les tripots de jeux officiels et clandestins ne manquent pas à Paxtown. Chaque fois que les autorités en ferment un, un autre a déjà rouvert à côté. Laurent de Angelo s'est fait bannir déjà de tous les casinos : personne n'a jamais pu prouver qu'il trichait, puisqu'il ne triche pas.  
Il veille à ne pas trop agacer la mafia en gagnant trop et trop souvent au même endroit. Il tient à éviter de se faire blesser, même et surtout s'il n'en mourra pas. Il a épuisé son quota de tables de poker utilisables en ce moment et attendre que les choses se tassent lui semble bien long.

Il a un peu honte, mais il n'est pas capable de s'arrêter, seulement de baisser un peu les enjeux. Pendant quelques semaines, il va donc plumer des petites mamies de la haute au bridge. Ça ne rapporte pas beaucoup, mais c'est étrangement divertissant.


	46. Zenkova, shampooing spécial

**Titre :** Shampooing spécial  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages :** Harry Zenkova, le Saint-Père  
 **Genre :** crack crade  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** "lotion" pour fffc  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 7  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Harry Zenkova avait décidé qu'il allait passer une excellente soirée au vernissage de l'expo machin-chouette. Y'avait de la putasse chaudasse à son goût, Richard se retrouvait humilié à sa place... en fait il prenait un malin plaisir à provoquer les nanas déjà maquées histoire qu'il se fasse cogner. Bon OK il y avait sa maladresse naturelle à ne pas voir l'évidence quand il emmerdait le monde en général et les filles en particulier, mais il en rajoutait encore un peu exprès.  
Il n'avait pas prévu que ça se finisse avec un shampooing spécial made in samurai. Il rentra ensuite pleurnicher auprès de Tonton...

...lequel, ravi d'apprendre que la brouille avec le clan Fujita était finie, au lieu de le plaindre, enfonça le clou :  
« Bah oui _ma_ c'était quand même mieux que laver l'affront dans le sang. Et ça pue, mais vois le bon côté des choses, il paraît que ça blondit les cheveux. Ça pourrait ajouter à ton charme, et puis ça t'a obligé à te laver à fond et c'était pas du luxe, hein ? Peut-être que tu plairas un peu plus à la fille suivante que tu essaieras d'emballer avec ton rinçage et un meilleur parfum pour compenser. »


	47. les pigeons d Arcadie

**Titre :** Pigeonné  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages :** le mec aux pigeons d'Arcadie de l'épisode 16 (aka, le mec aux tenailles de l'épisode 20), Howard McKenzie  
 **Genre :** pas d'bol  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc, et des bouts sont emprunté à une chanson de Renaud ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #18.06, " _mystify_ " pour fffc (rendre perplexe)  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Il se demandait parfois comment il en était arrivé là, toujours étonné que sa vie ait pris une telle tournure. Agent de voirie, y'avait pas d'autre job faisable, apparemment. Il essayait de prendre ça avec philosophie. Fallait bien que les rues soit propres, qu'il n'y ait pas trop de capotes usées, de vieilles seringues et de rats crevés sur les abords des terrains de jeux où la jeunesse de la ville perdait peu à peu son innocence. C'était inévitable, mais si ça pouvait ne pas aller trop vite, trop brusquement, pour les petits jeunes qui avaient encore un avenir…

…un pervers qui les observait au téléobjectif par exemple, ça ne faisait pas partie de ses attributions de le dégager, mais du diable s'il allait le laisser faire !  
Sa fable d'être ornithologue, toujours pas sûr de l'avoir gobée ou pas. Ç'aurait pu être vrai et c'était juste lui qui n'était pas doué pour observer les oiseaux. Mais ça sentait bigrement le faux, qu'il se soit envolé comme ça en abandonnant sa caméra. Coûteuse, la caméra, d'ailleurs. Trop honnête sans doute, il 'lavait portée au commissariat avec un signalement du suspect plutôt que la garder ou la revendre.  
Trop naïf peut-être…


	48. MartinLaura, bed of roses

**Titre :** Elle, lui et leurs roses  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Couple :** Martin/Laura Liones  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** # , " _spring_ " pour fffc (printemps)  
 **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 5 et 11  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Les Liones habitaient in pavillon de banlieue dans un quartier tranquille et vivaient heureux. Personne ne venait jamais leur chercher noise. Ils faisaient partie du paysage, de la vie du quartier. Qu'ils n'aient jamais eu d'enfant, c'est un sujet dont ils ne discutaient pas avec autrui, pas leurs voisins en tout cas. Ils s'aimaient ainsi : lui, elle.  
Pas d'enfant, donc, pas de chien non plus, mais leurs roses dont ils prenaient grand soin.

Elles refleurissaient à chaque printemps, sous leur tendresse partagée toujours renouvelée. Comme un symbole de leur union, ils les chérissaient chacun autant qu'ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre.


	49. Howard et Dave, précision chirurgicale

**Titre :** Divers travers  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnages :** Howard & Dave McKenzie  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** # , " _Unsettling_ " pour fffc (dérangeant)  
 **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : pré série, après l'épisode 17  
 **Avertissement :** l'attitude condescendante de Howard envers les fréquentations de Dave n'engage que lui  
 **Nombre de mots :** 300

oOo

« Je donne une fête pour mes vingt-cinq ans, annonça Dave, un barbecue au club avec les boxeurs et les voisins, ça te dit de venir ?  
\- Oh. Je ne sais pas trop… »  
L'idée prit Howard de court. Ses propres anniversaires, il n'y pensait même pas, alors ceux de Dave…  
« Je vais y réfléchir. »

Avant même d'y réfléchir vraiment, de base, l'idée lui déplaisait. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec les amis de Dave. Des boxeurs, des gens d'un voisinage défavorisé ? Ils n'étaient pas du même monde. L'idée de se frotter à des inconnus d'un milieu trop différent, probablement rustres, bruyants, avec un sens déficient de l'espace personnel… Il n'avait aucune envie de tenir la comparaison avec son frère auprès d'eux. Il savait qu'ils étaient trop différents l'un de l'autre et qu'auprès de ce genre de public, ça risquait d'être artificiellement en sa défaveur.  
La distance qu'ils avaient prise depuis que Dave s'était embarqué à élever sa gamine, qu'il est obligé de cacher d'ailleurs, le rendait amer, mais ça n'était plus ainsi qu'ils la réduiraient.

« Allez. Je fais des ribs !  
\- Des ribs ?  
\- Des travers de porc.  
\- Tu veux dire, les muscles intercostaux avec encore les côtes entre ?  
\- Euh, ouais.  
\- Hum. Merci mais non merci.  
\- Me dis pas que tu t'es fait végétarien, quand même ?  
\- Oh, non. »

Mais il avait vu suffisamment de côtes humaines ouvertes comme ça ces derniers temps, d'avoir défoncé des cages thoraciques de Roitelets pour extraire leur cœur. Le porc et l'humain ont une anatomie trop voisine : il préférait passer son tour. À la limite, si Dave se les procurait auprès d'un vrai boucher et pas au supermarché, il pouvait l'accompagner histoire de poser quelques questions techniques sur la découpe, la sienne laissant encore à désirer. S'il était plus accessible qu'un chirurgien…


	50. BD spinoff-CaseyCrystal, jalousie

**Titre :** Sur un mauvais pied  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan/Paxtown Stories  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Casey vs Crystal  
 **Genre :** _hate at first sight_  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** "Amour/haine, relations entre ennemies" d'après la Dark Femslash Week (20 Octobre)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Soir de Match_  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Casey détestée la nouvelle recrue immédiatement. D'accord, elles avaient besoin d'une remplaçante, mais celle-ci va devoir mériter sa place d'équipière. Crystal est douée, sinon elle n'aurait pas été embauchée, mais leurs personnalités clashent. Elle est ambitieuse, et bien sûr il faut qu'elle ait la rage de gagner, mais elle l'est trop. Elle est jolie aussi, parce qu'il faut vendre leur sport, et dans un style qui lui fait de l'ombre.

Alors elle devient une rivale. Peut-être même une ennemie. Elles sont vraiment parties d'un mauvais pied… et ça n'est pas comme ça qu'elles le prendront, clairement. (C'est bien dommage, d'ailleurs.)


	51. BD-CristoTomie, secret

**Titre :** Le rôle qui est sien  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon+BD)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Cristo Canyon - Tomie Katana  
 **Genre :** angst  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Au choix, d'après la Dark Femslash Week (21 Octobre)  
 **Notes :** Oui ben maintenant tout le monde sait que Samus Is A Girl  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu'au tome 10  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Est-ce la tromper, elle qui lui fait confiance, plus que le reste du monde qui n'a pas d'importance, que de taire son sexe ?  
Elle n'est pas entièrement sûr de son genre, seulement son rôle auprès d'elle : celui de chevalier servant qui se salit les mains pour que le Maire n'aie pas à le faire, et qui l'aime depuis les ombres d'un amour pur, dévoué et chaste.

Ça n'est pas sa place d'aimer physiquement Tomie, même en cachette. C'est celle de quelqu'un d'autre… H qui a rempli un rôle équivalent avant elle, ou Aldana, encore et toujours Aldana…


	52. BD-ElornaMarianne, élans de jeunesse

**Titre :** Tout le monde aimait Marianne  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, BD  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Elorna Morgan - Marianne Velba  
 **Genre :** puppy love  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** "Underage / Grande différence d'âge " d'après la Dark Femslash Week (18 octobre)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Elorna n'avait pas de maman, pas de fratrie, juste un père trop distant. Elle était encore trop jeune pour penser à un futur fiancé. Son partenaire d'entraînement désigné était puissant mais avec un sale caractère. Ça manquait d'autres filles dans cette école, alors à défaut d'avoir des compagnes avec qui elle s'entendrait, elle préférait la compagnie de garçons plus jeunes, plus doux, comme Adrian. Adrian qui au contraire n'avait pas de papa, pas de fratrie, mais une maman… belle et douce à couper le souffle. Tout le monde à l'école était plus ou moins amoureux de Marianne Velba. Elorna aussi.


	53. Alvarius et des junkies, dévotion totale

**Titre :** Toute sa vie  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages/Couple :** une droguée/Alvarius  
 **Genre :** crade  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** "Mort de personnages" d'après la Dark Femslash Week (19 octobre)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 9  
 **Nombre de mots :** 125

oOo

Alvarius est toute sa vie depuis qu'elle a goûté sa peau, toutes ses pensées. Son corps, le goût de sa magie, le rêve qui en découle… il n'y a plus rien d'autre qui compte pour elle. Tout est tourné vers elle. La goûter et en jouir à nouveau…  
Quand Alvarius cesse tout à coup de la contrôler, il n'y a plus aucune restriction, absolument aucune, qui puisse compter. Elle n' pas libre de l'aimer, mais au contraire obligée, jusqu'à plus soif, de la dévorer toute entière.  
Et après…  
Plus rien.  
Il ne lui restera qu'à mourir aussi. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a plus de volonté propre. Elle est déjà si décharnée, si désillusionnée, toute perdue… Il ne lui reste rien. Elle ne lui survivra pas.


	54. AnnabelMonica, tirer un sentiment

**Titre :** Tant qu'elle obtenait une réaction !  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Ananbel Chang - Monica Mendoza  
 **Genre :** sadique  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** "Abus (verbal, physique, manipulation)" d'après la Dark Femslash Week (17 octobre)  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel: épisodes 13-14  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Annabel, en quelques mots, avait le pouvoir de ruiner une carrière, par inadvertance ou délibérément. Les injures lancées par cette fliquette dans le feu du moment ne l'atteignaient pas, mais l'amusaient.  
En retour, elle adora la faire tellement enrager pour la caméra : tant pis pour le cliché à la con mais elle était belle quand elle était en colère !

Le public voulait des émotions, pas une face de marbre. Elle fut servie. Elle y repensa d'ailleurs longuement ce soir-là, en l'absence de Tracy. Hmm, elle espérait que sa carrière serait encore longue et houleuse, qu'elles aient d'autres occasions…


	55. la famille de Siri sans elle

**Titre :** Un reflet  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages/Couple :** la seconde fille des Cass et l'idée de sa sœur disparue  
 **Genre :** angst  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** "inceste" d'après la Dark Femslash Week (16 octobre)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 17  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Les parents de Delphine, avant sa naissance, avaient eu une autre fille et l'avaient perdue. Elle n'était pas née exprès pour la remplacer, non, rien ne remplaçait une enfant disparue, mais elle était née quand même, et le hasard de la génétique faisait qu'elle lui ressemblait. Puisqu'elles étaient sœur et avaient peu de différence d'âge… Sur ses photos de bébé, elle lui ressemblait comme deux jumelles. Puis elle avait grandi, avait dépassé l'âge qu'ils ne verraient jamais atteindre Corinne, mais tous imaginaient que son visage était un reflet du sien.  
Elle faisait sa vie, elle essayait d'être sa propre personne, pas juste l'ombre de sa sœur inexistante. Mais son visage l'obsédait. Ce qu'elle aurait pu être ou pas, la hantait. Elle s'observait sans cesse dans le miroir, guettant le moindre changement, se demanda si elle était bien elle-même, ou quelqu'un d'autre, et qui.

Et depuis qu'à force de grandir, elle s'intéressait aussi aux autres personnes, elle n'était attirée que par des filles un peu plus âgées, aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux bleus, qui pourraient lui ressembler physiquement, et avoir les mêmes centres d'intérêt qu'elle. Mais ça n'était pas du narcissisme, ça n'était pas elle-même qu'elle cherchait, non… c'était une sœur.


	56. des victimes de Ralzae

**Titre :** Pire encore  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages :** victimes de Ralzae  
 **Genre :** viol  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** "non-con" d'après la Dark Femslash Week (15 octobre)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 21  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Trois filles, trois victimes, avaient été attirées là. Choisie un peu par hasard, elles étaient tombées dans un piège dont elles ne pouvaient plus se dépêtrer.  
Jamais elles n'avaient eu de tels désirs. Elles croient les éprouver maintenant, mais ça ne vient pas d'elles, les gestes qu'elles accomplissent échappent à leur contrôle. Elles sont surprises, déroutées, effrayées par le plaisir qu'elles éprouvent sans comprendre d'où il vient ni comment le concilier avec leur terreur devant cette situation impossible.  
Et si encore l'une aimait, ou au moins en désirait, une autre, est-ce que ça rendrait les choses plus faciles, ou pires encore ?


	57. Alvarius, si belle

**Titre :** Irréelle  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnage :** Alvarius  
 **Genre :** gen-ish/creepy  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #7, " _Beautiful_ " d'après GenPrompt Bingo  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 9  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Alvarius possédait une beauté d'un autre monde – normal, pour une reine démon issue d'une Vallée de légende et revenue des Limbes. Les traits fins, longiligne, elle avait déjà quelque chose d'irréelle. Sa vraie forme déployée, sa taille de géante atteinte et sa silhouette étirée à l'extrême, sa peau mise à nu irradiant une lumière dorée, elle devenait plus étrange encore, moins humaine, et pourtant plus belle.

Son pouvoir d'ivresse, couplé à son apparence, se transformait en fascination, en séduction, jusqu'au contrôle total sur les pauvres diables tombant sous sa coupe. Perdus dans leur rêve, ils étaient heureux de la servir.


	58. Crucifère, superbe

**Titre :** La légende et ses suites  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon/BD)  
 **Personnage :** Crucifère  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #5, " _Magnificent_ " d'après GenPrompt Bingo  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 3/épisode 11  
 **Nombre de mots :** 120

oOo

Crucifère avait toujours était splendide. Malgré son nom de porte-croix, elle n'arborait pas quatre, mais cinq pétales : une rose épanouie à la robe douce et fragrante… avec des épines dangereuses, sur lesquelles ses victimes finissaient écartelées. Restée dans la légende de la Vallée, elle fascinait encore malgré son rôle ambigu dans la révolte des Roitelets.

Réincarnée à Paxtown, cependant… elle n'était plus à la hauteur de son passé. Dix ans après, sa possession était toujours dormante. Ça n'était qu'une question de temps et de stimulation pour qu'elle termine son éveil, mais une existence humaine trop paisible la retardait.  
Alors que sans ce frein inopiné, elle aurait si facilement pu être de nouveau l'une des plus dangereuses d'entre eux tous…


	59. Prim, redoutable

**Titre :** Sans faiblesses  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnage :** Prim  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #3. " _Formidable_ " d'après GenPrompt Bingo  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 24  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Prim était l'une de plus puissantes parmi les Roitelets. Elle commandait au temps même et pouvait tout réduire à néant en ce qui semblait pour ses adversaires un instant et qui pour elle n'était rien.  
De ce fait, dans un combat face à face, elle était quasiment invincible. Il était difficile, mais pas complètement impossible, de la prendre de court ou à revers.

Son corps d'emprunt restait humain toutefois, avec ses limitations et ses faiblesses, mais Suzanne Lacalas s'était ingéniée à le rendre aussi intimidant que possible. Entre le crâne rasé, les piercings, le cuir, elle avait l'air plus formidable encore.


	60. Calistra, extraordinaire

**Titre :** Que faire de cette magie  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (BD)  
 **Personnage :** Sœur Calistra  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Sanlaville etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #13, " _Extraordinary_ " d'après GenPromptBingo  
 **Continuité** /Spoil éventuel : jusqu'au tome 10  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Calistra dans sa jeunesse a vaincu un iguane noir, l'une des bêtes les plus féroces des plaines, pour sauver un bébé abandonné. Ce fut sa grande heure de gloire, mais à côté de ça, elle a toujours su rester humble.  
Un tel tour de force voulait dire qu'elle possédait une puissance magique hors normes ; elle n'était cependant pas un prodige : elle l'avait développée au fil des ans à force d'entraînement et de ténacité. Oui, plus jeune, elle voulait à toute force devenir toujours meilleure, mais sa seule ambition derrière était d'honorer les dieux… et un peu de curiosité envers la magie, dont elle s'est repentie depuis.

Elle savait avoir eu de la chance que sa mère supérieure soit si sensée, l'ait guidée dans quête et l'ait mise sur le droit chemin. Elle ira loin ainsi, dans les ordres. Et si l'occasion s'en présente un jour, elle espère pouvoir à son tour pouvoir aider aussi bien les novices sous sa garde à accomplir leur potentiel.  
L'enfant qu'à son corps défendant, elle considère un peu comme la sienne et s'interdit de favoriser, par exemple, ou n'importe quelle autre qui aura besoin d'être guidée…  
Ça serait la suite logique de son destin.


	61. Efira, perfection

**Titre :** Une craquelure dans le masque  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (BD)  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Efira(/Virgile, Richard)  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Sanlaville etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #11, " _Perfect_ " d'après GenPrompt Bingo  
 **Avertissement :** mention d'adultère  
 **Nombre de mots :** 125

oOo

La reine de la Vallée se doit d'être parfaite ; belle, noble, grande d'âme, fidèle à son royal époux, de bon conseil, mère dévouée pour le prince héritier… Efira est tout cela et plus encore. Mais elle n'a suffisamment confiance en aucune dame de la cour pour confier quelle craquelure existe dans son apparence parfaite, sous la surface.

Elle se demandera toujours un peu si on jase de la naissance de Vévrier neuf mois après ce fameux tournoi, si ça se voit dans les traits de son fils ou l'expression de son propre visage quand elle le regarde, qu'elle l'a conçu dans le lit de son mari comme il se doit… mais en rêvant un peu, oh juste un petit peu, à ce rustre d'Aldana.


	62. Lora Morgan, douceur

**Titre :** Une épouse idéale  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (BD)  
 **Personnage/Couple :** Lora/Chester Morgan  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #9, " _Soft_ " d'après GenPrompt Bingo  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 10  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Lora, épouse de Chester Morgan, s'estimait une femme chanceuse et heureuse. Elle ne participait en rien à la brutalité de l'entraînement martial ni à la gloire des tournois d'exhibition mais jamais il ne se serait permis de la considérer comme faible, juste parce qu'elle n'était pas une guerrière comme lui. Elle tenait son foyer, lui donnait tout son amour, et assurait son cœur quand il venait à douter de la voie à suivre. Ils avaient des forces et des rôles différents, voilà tout. D'ailleurs malgré toute sa douceur, elle faisait preuve d'une volonté solide. Avec tendresse, elle le rendait meilleur.


	63. Marianne, puissance magique

**Titre :** Une vie plus calme  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (bande dessinée)  
 **Personnage :** Marianne Velba  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #6, " _Powerful_ " d'après GenPrompt Bingo  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : jusqu'au tome 10  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

La jeune Marianne possédait une puissance magique brute comme rarement vue. Ça épatait sa mère adoptive puis son maître. Pourtant, elle renonça brusquement à la voie de la garde royale et à ses rêves passés de magie pour préférer mener une vie plus calme.

Elle n'oublia jamais les attaques apprises autrefois, mais refusait désormais de s'en servir. Même quand son fils aurait eu grand besoin d'un partenaire d'entraînement, puis de tournoi. Elle ne découragea pas son désir d'apprendre, mais s'en tint à l'écart. De toute façon, maintenant qu'elle s'en était détournée, jamais Chester Morgan ne la laisserait approcher à nouveau de ce monde.  
Adrian lui-même, son instructeur, et tous ses adversaires quelconques, la croyaient une simple maman ordinaire. Et elle préférait qu'il en soit ainsi.

Honorer les dieux, elle y avait renoncé. Mais protéger l'innocent… le jour où il lui fallut se battre pour son fils, elle déchaîna une puissance inouïe.


	64. le type de l Hyper Arcade, roulette

**Titre :** Le moyen le plus rapide  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnage :** le caissier de l'Hyper Arcade  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _Gambling night_ " d'après fffc  
 **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 18-19 + 20  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Son job à l'Hyper Arcade était tranquille et sans surprise… avant. Puis il y eut la prise d'otage, la fusillade, le licenciement parce que son patron refusait de payer des indemnités pour le stress post-traumatique qui s'ensuivit et ne voulait plus d'une face qui rappellerait l'incident aux clients, le chômage, la dèche, le besoin désespéré de trouver du cash…  
Même s'il aimait les jeux, il y était lui-même nul, c'était pour ça qu'il tenait la caisse : puisqu'il ne pouvait tenter ni black jack ni poker, la seule chance qu'il avait de gagner beaucoup et vite… c'était la roulette russe.


	65. BD-Marianne, touche personnelle

**Titre :** Un zeste d'amour  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Couple :** Marianne Velba/Howard MckKenzie  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #18.09 , " _herbs_ " pour fffc (herbes)  
 **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : tome 10  
 **Nombre de mots :** 333

oOo

De son enfance au couvent, Marianne avait appris à cuisiner de manière simple et abondante. Tour à tour, toutes les novices passaient par là pour nourrir toutes les Surs.  
De Calistra, lors de leurs entraînements particuliers, elle apprit également la survie dans les bois et les plaines les plantes qu'offre la nature pour peu qu'on sache quoi chercher, qui nourrissent ou qui soignent.

Lors de sa retraite aux frontières du Rift, sur arrangement de Maître Morgan, elle reçut des paniers de vivres frais portés par le village le plus proche. Après avoir recueilli en secret cet étranger de passage, cependant, ils ne suffirent plus pour nourrir une seconde personne et soigner un blessé. Heureusement elle savait se débrouiller sans problème pour chasser les iguanes et les petits mammifères, pour récolter de quoi favoriser la cicatrisation, calmer la douleur, et tout simplement se nourrir.

Howard, épaté par son savoir et son savoir-faire, se montra avide d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui enseigner, tout ce qu'il pouvait découvrir sur la Vallée, avec son enthousiasme sans cesse renouvelé. À lui montrer ce qu'elle tenait comme acquis, elle redécouvrit elle-même tout ce qu'il y avait de beauté et de générosité dans sa Vallée. Il lui ouvrit aussi les yeux sur ses propres envies, ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie, où, comment, et avec qui.

Elle décida d'envoyer promener cet entraînement pour s'installer avec lui. Ils commencèrent à vivre ensemble, d'amour, d'eau fraîche et d'un coin de potager là où ils trouvèrent une bonne place. Elle y planta et entretint avec attention fruits, légumes et herbes – jamais superflues !  
Howard était tout aussi capable qu'elle de cuisiner, mais Marianne refusait, préférant s'en occuper elle-même.

Le jardin comme son corps fructifiaient. À mesure que son ventre s'arrondissait, elle tenait le ménage avec une dévotion croissante, mais de moins en moins le jardin, gênée qu'elle devenait. Howard se dévoua pour aller cueillir pour elle tout ce qu'elle demandait.. la seule touche qu'il apportait encore à une préparation commune.


	66. RichardTomie, Kriss, Crystal, salaud

**Titre :** Sous silence  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Richard Aldana/Tomie Katana, Richard/Kriss Bennett, Richard/tout un tas de greluches  
 **Genre :** angst  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #18-10 , " _hush_ " pour fffc (chut)  
 **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : jusqu'à _Soir de Match_ – combien de fois vais-je vous redire à quel point j'ai haï ce qu'est devenu Richard là-dedans ?  
 **Nombre de mots :** 400

oOo

La première fois que Richard a couché avec Kriss, techniquement, il n'était pas encore avec Tomie. Même s'il l'aimait déjà et qu'il savait que c'était une connerie de baiser son entraîneur, ça n'était pas professionnel, en plus d'être malhonnête envers Tomie qu'il commençait à courtiser. Il avait conscience de commettre une erreur pour des tas de raisons différentes, et malgré ça a choisi de n'en écouter aucune.

La première fois qu'il a trompé Tomie avec Kriss, cette fois pour de bon, il avait conscience de commettre un truc dégueulasse, mais il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Il a tenté de ne pas y penser, de ne pas faire de bruit sur le moment, de passer tout ça sous silence après. Il espérait que ça ne se saurait pas et qu'il pourrait prétendre que rien ne s'était passé. Qu'elle n'en serait pas blessée.  
Elle finit par avoir pitié de lui, tellement blessé par la vie, encore plus qu'elle, sincèrement repentant, et sans doute complètement pathétique ; elle lui donna une seconde chance.

La première fois qu'il a trompé Tomie après leur mariage, avec une minette dont il a vite oublié le nom, c'était la faute à l'ivresse de la gloire, à l'ivresse tout cours. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de continuer la compétition, mais il ne savait rien faire d'autre, il y était bon, c'était de l'argent facile, et se donner en spectacle sur le ring lui permettait de s'oublier, le temps du match. Il avait désespérément besoin de se sentir vivant et aimé et il cherchait à l'être aux mauvais endroits.  
Il savait qu'il était coupable. Encore une fois, il essaya de la faire taire, pendant et après. Pourvu que ça ne se voie pas, que ça ne s'entend pas, que ça ne s'ébruite pas, que personne n'aille s'en vanter ensuite…

Et puis. Et puis à force de se dire que c'était juste un accident de parcours, la dernière fois, et qu'il recommençait toujours ensuite, il en prit habitude. Il se fit de moins en moins discret dans ses aventures, de plus en plus je-m'en-foutiste dans ses conquêtes. Tant pis finalement s'il y avait des échos !  
Il savait qu'il était un mec minable, mais la presse people prétendait qu'il était formidable. Tomie, humiliée, ne disait plus rien. Alors il finit par se convaincre que ça ne lui faisait rien, que ça n'était pas grave, et à croire à leurs mensonges…


	67. Bernard, des bizarreries

**Titre :** Faut bien faire avec  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Tomie Katana/Bernard  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #18-12 , " _quirk_ " pour fffc (particularité/excentricité)  
 **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 2  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Au début Tomie aimait bien la passion de Bernard. C'était flatteur et elle vivait pour être adulée, après tout. La coupe asymétrique, les fringues paramilitaires, l'obsession pour les armes d'assaut, bah, elle avait déjà croisé des excentricités pires que ça et ça faisait partie de l'ensemble de sa personnalité, quoi. Un mec qui savait ce qu'il voulait et qui n'avait pas peur d'en découdre. Tomie aimait les gens décidés.  
Même son incisive manquante, ça avait un certain charme. Il refusait de la remplacer, pas juste parce que ça coûtait les yeux de la tête, mais parce qu'il aurait préféré crever qu'avoir une gueule fausse si le travail était mal fait.

Mais elle devait quand même reconnaître que se balader avec des grenades dans sa bagnole, c'était un peu givré. Et puis sa jalousie de plus en plus maladive devenait franchement lourde, à force. Elle avait peut-être choisi le mauvais type…


	68. Chorum et Siri, fusion

**Titre :** Dans le corps d'un nouveau-né se réincarnera la Clé…  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages :** Chorum & Siri  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #18-11 , " _symbiotic_ " pour fffc (symbiotique)  
 **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 16, 17, 25, 26  
 **Nombre de mots :** 300

oOo

Chorum vit à l'intérieur de ce corps depuis sa très petite enfance. À vrai dire elle avait quelques jours à peine, tout juste arrivée de la maternité dans la maison de ses parents.  
Il grandit avec elle. Au début, il est presque paralysé par l'immaturité de son corps, de son cerveau, de son esprit : ça ralentit son éveil, ça laisse le temps à son hôte pour exister. Le temps qu'ils développent tous les deux une conscience, ils sont irrémédiablement liés. Chorum prête ses instincts à Siri. C'est normal qu'un enfant en pleine croissance ait constamment faim, mais à quel point ?  
Elle connaît quelques épisodes où elle dévore tout et n'importe quoi, au point d'affoler son père. Les excès de Chorum sont vite soignés avec le concentré du cœur d'un autre Roitelet, distribué au compte-goutte. Ça le calme, le rendort, ça force Siri à l'apprivoiser.

Des années passent avant que leur rencontre avec un Roitelet cette fois vivant et conscient vienne tout perturber. Rizel appelle et le tire de sa torpeur, vers la surface de leur conscience. L'esprit de la fillette est cependant encore trop fort pour qu'elle puisse abandonner son emprise sur son propre corps juste comme ça. Les liens tissés depuis des années avec son père, ses amies, ses jouets préférés, son monde, l'y ancrent.

Il essaie bien de s'emparer de son esprit, de son corps, mais échoue au dernier moment. Forcé de reculer, il ne disparaît pas pour autant. Maintenant qu'il est réveillé, il la guide et la protège. Il Veille sur elle, sur santé, sur l'intégrité de son corps : normal, il y habite aussi et espère le récupérer pour lui seul.  
Pas question qu'ils se fassent tuer avant qu'il puisse pleinement ressusciter !

Alors en attendant il lui prête sa force et son savoir.


	69. journaliste et Gobniu, art

**Titre :** La chance de sa vie  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnage :** la journaliste de la galerie d'art  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #10. " _Priceless_ " d'après GenPrompt Bingo  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 7-8  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Journaliste d'art c'est tellement plus glorieux que faire les chiens écrasés, quand même. Enfin, non, justement, on récolte beaucoup moins de gloire que les pépées qui présentent les actualités sanglantes, mais c'est, disons, plus… intellectuel, plus raffiné. Le grand public ne la connaît pas mais admire grâce à elle les œuvres qu'elle présente, les artistes qui les produisent, eux, connaissent au moins son nom et son visage. Sans avoir leur talent, ou même la beauté pour leur servir de modèle, elle est quand même de leur monde.  
Ou en tout cas elle le fréquente d'assez près. À côté des interviews ils lui confient parfois des secrets qu'elle ne se permettra pas de divulguer. Le jour où le fabuleux Kaiser Stark lui propose si gentiment de poser pour une de ses sculptures, sa vie trouve tout son sens !

(Ça n'est pas cette greluche de Chang qui aurait une telle chance, tiens.)


	70. junkie louzeuse, catastrophique

**Titre :** Des choix douteux  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnage :** la junkie preneuse d'otage  
 **Genre :** gen/lose  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #2, " _Terrible_ " d'après GenPrompt Bingo  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 19  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Elle a mené une vie tellement nulle, quand même… Elle a planté ses études, elle n'a pas de vrai métier, son mec actuel est aussi paumé qu'elle, ils n'ont pas de vision claire de l'avenir. Sa seule grande décision récente ça a été de se teindre en rose bubblegum en se croyant originale, parce qu'elle admirait Tomie Katana mais sans oser la copier de manière trop évidente. Bon, ben sa couleur a raté, mais pendant qu'elle était défoncée au Sector rien ne lui importait.

Parlant de Sector, croisé avec son idole, improviser le casse de l'année pour s'en payer un peu plus… il aurait mieux valu oublier. La prise d'otage, sa grande heure de gloire, a complètement raté aussi. Pire que raté. Direction la prison, l'infirmerie, et là au lieu de la sevrer, on lui proposera d'en tester une nouvelle mouture, à ses risques et périls… sans vraiment le choix.


	71. Tomie, pour la gloire

**Titre :** La rançon de la gloire  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnage :** Tomie Katana  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #1, " _Glorious_ " d'après GenPrompt Bingo  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Tomie Katana rêvait de gloire. Elle était douée, elle pouvait aller loin, il fallait juste qu'elle trouve une chance à saisir et l'exploite. Si ça voulait dire jouer dans une comédie musicale à moitié à poil pour avoir l'occasion de montrer sa voix, elle le ferait. Si après ça il fallait encore qu'elle porte des tenues de scène affriolantes pendant qu'elle chantait, elle le ferait aussi. Si les gens achetaient son CD pour la pochette… bah, tant qu'ils finissaient par l'écouter et se rendre compte de son talent, ça serait le prix à payer.

Enfin sur scène, avec un public venu l'écouter, la voir aussi, valait tous les sacrifices consentis, toutes les sales combines imaginées par son connard de producteur subies en silence. Qu'on connaisse son nom, son visage, ses chansons… Si enfin on applaudit sa voix, ses mots, elle aurait ce qu'elle voulait tant. Ça, plus le cash, évidemment.


	72. BD-Casey, de la férocité

**Titre :** Une dose de méchanceté  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, _Soir de Match_  
 **Personnage :** Casey  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Sanlaville etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #11. " _Vicious_ " d'après GenPromptBingo  
 **Avertissement :** lesbophobie canon, fuck you very much le scénariste de ce one-shot  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Il faut une bonne dose de méchanceté pour être championne de Violent Ball. D'agressivité, en tout cas. Il faut avoir la gagne, et la carrure. Les adversaires sont des ennemies à abattre, les équipières des pions à gérer. En tout cas, c'est ce que Casey professe. Les nunuches qui croient encore à la beauté du sport, à la rivalité noble, à l'entraide mutuelle, n'ont qu'à aller se rhabiller. Littéralement, vue leur tenue de combat. Faut aussi supporter d'être vue comme un objet sexuel.  
Celles qui causent encore de grands idéaux… comme si ! ce sont aussi celles qui donnent à leur sport la réputation d'être toutes des gouines. Pas qu'il n'y ait pas un fond de vérité là-dessous, mais la ligne entre titiller le public qui fantasme sur ce qui se passe dans les vestiaires, et le soûler avec des histoires de sentiments à la con, est dangereuse à franchir.


	73. BD-Crystal, gagnante

**Titre :** La meilleure  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan Stories  
 **Personnage :** Crystal  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Sanlaville etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #4, " _Victorious_ " d'après GenPrompt Bingo  
 **Continuité** /Spoil éventuel : _Soir de Match  
_ **Avertissement :** le mépris que témoigne Crystal à Casey et à Tomie n'engage que les scénaristes du spin-off  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Crystal était une excellente joueuse. La meilleure ! Elle recevait des commentaires élogieux sur son jeu, personnel et au sein de l'équipe… et des commentaires graveleux sur son physique. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions : elle savait que ça jouait aussi dans les sélections.

Elle ne l'étalait pas sur la place publique mais elle ne comptait pas spécialement garder secrète à toute force sa relation avec Richard Aldana. Elle avait décroché la timbale avec lui !  
Ça durerait ce que ça durerait ; elle n'attendait pas qu'il divorce pour elle, oh pitié non d'ailleurs vu comment il traitait sa femme, mais en attendant c'était le pied.

Une revanche magistrale sur cette vipère de Casey et cette greluche de Tomie Katana. Elle n'avait jamais pu la blairer celle-là. Ouais, elle était mieux à la place de maîtresse chérie et désirée, sans promesse à briser, que d'épouse régulière méprisée, surtout si c'était mérité.


	74. BD-Katy, chérie

**Titre :** _Sweetheart_  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (BD)  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Katy - Adrian (- Elorna)  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #.8 " _cherished_ " d'après GenPrompt Bingo  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 8  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Katy est un trésor précieux dans la vie de ceux qui la connaissent. Ses parents autrefois, son frère toujours, Adrian maintenant. La chair fraîche et douce de ses seize ans abrite aussi un cœur tendre. Les parties de baise avec son mec sont à la fois la grande éclate, et ensuite un grand apaisement pour lui.  
Mais qu'il n'aille pas croire non plus qu'elle va le laisser faire tout et n'importe quoi juste parce qu'elle l'aime. Il faut que ça marche dans les deux sens, elle a droit à un peu de respect, merde !  
Adrian l'aime sincèrement. Il sait que c'est une idée risquée, de sortir avec la petite sœur de son meilleur pote. Ils savent tous les deux que ça ne sera pas pour toujours, ils ont vu trop d'histoires mal se finir autour d'eux.

Elle pensait savoir dans quoi s'embarquer quand elle l'a accueilli dans son cœur comme dans son lit. Elle n'est pas la première qu'il a aimée, même pas la première avec qui il a couché… mais bien la première avec qui il a une histoire sérieuse et suivie et il tient fort à elle.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve une qu'il aime encore plus…


	75. BD-Cristo, victime complice bourreau

**Titre :** Un masque d'ivoire  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (BD)  
 **Personnage :** Cristo Canyon  
 **Genre :** angst  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Sanlaville etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #14, " _Ambiguous_ " d'après GenPrompt Bingo  
 **Continuité** /Spoil éventuel : jusqu'au tome 10  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Cristo Canyon avait gagné son nom en abattant son bourreau. Elle vola son masque et son identité ; libérée de ses chaînes, elle était cependant toujours prisonnière car condamnée à se faire passer pour l'un d'eux. Un guerrier, obligé de se battre pour la gloire du clan Kahlo. La force nécessaire pour cela, elle l'a. La volonté d'accepter ou de refuser, il lui faudra des années pour s'en rendre compte.

L'important, c'est juste d'être en vie et à l'écart des sévices infligés aux femelles. Elle se débarrasse de sa féminité, de son passé qui n'était pas une vie. Et avec regrets, elle constate qu'il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse faire pour améliorer le sort des esclaves sans paraître suspect aux yeux de ses nouveaux pairs et sacrifié au Dieu Loup comme trop faible.  
Qu'elle puisse espérer ou non changer ce système un jour, pour l'instant, elle en est désormais complice.


	76. Tomie, Bikini Island

**Titre :** Bikini Island: the Musical!  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnage :** Tomie Katana  
 **Genre :** crack-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** fête de la musique  
 **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 2  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

C'est une comédie musicale qui se passe à la plage : évidemment qu'elle sera à moitié à poil. Vous en connaissez beaucoup, des greluches qui prennent des vacances sur une île tropicale pour rester habillées comme des bonnes sœurs ?  
C'est pas elle qui choisit le sujet des spectacles et elle prend ce qui se présente, même si c'est de mauvais goût. Elle va danser un peu, ça n'est pas trop son truc et elle sait pourquoi on l'a engagée , mais surtout, elle va chanter, beaucoup, et ça être sa grande chance de montrer de quoi elle est capable !


	77. Dave, cauchemars

**Titre :** L'essence des cauchemars  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnages :** Dave & Howard McKenzie  
 **Genre :** drama/angst  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #18.13 , " _eyes do not belong there_ " pour fffc  
 **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 17  
 **Nombre de mots :** 400

oOo

Après avoir abattu un Roitelet monstrueux avec des yeux partout, Dave laisse imprudemment échapper qu'il le reverra dans ses cauchemars. C'est arrivé après le premier, cette chose avec ce tentacule, ces dents, cet œil, qui attaquait Howard et qui a retourné sa vision du monde. Ensuite, il s'est endurci. Mais ça, il n'est pas sûr…  
« Si c'est trop dur pour toi, je peux le faire seul, déclare Howard, pas très affecté pour autant.  
\- Ben tiens. »

Pourtant, les monstres difformes ne sont pas les pires, en soi. C'est même devenu assez facile même de les repérer et de les éliminer, quand ils ne sont clairement plus humains. Il a encore des états d'âme sur le fait qu'ils l'aient été, avant, mais s'il n'y a pas d'autre solution et si c'est ça ou les laisser en liberté…

Non, le pire, c'est qu'à mesure qu'ils avancent dans la liste et se débarrassent des plus faciles, il reste les plus dangereux, ceux qui se cachent mieux, qui sont plus puissants, qui ont gardé une couverture, une intégration dans la société. Ils peuvent avoir des pouvoirs discrets mais ravageurs, et jouer de leur semblant d'humanité qu'ils conservent encore.  
Les pires monstres sont ceux qui ont l'air parfaitement humains et se comportent comme… il n'aime pas dire comme des démons. Les pires monstres sont humains, sans autre pouvoir que de la cruauté.

Depuis qu'il a sa fille, il vit dans la crainte de ce qui peut lui arriver. Qu'elle se fasse dévorer par le démon qui la possède, que cette secte bizarre réussisse à l'enlever. Il se sent coupable de l'avoir enlevée, lui-même, à ses vrais parents, mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution sur le moment, et il est trop tard maintenant pour la leur rendre. Si elle échappait à tout contrôle et les dévorait aux aussi ? Et puis il s'y est attaché.  
Howard lui-même ne comprend toujours pas cet attachement. Et il déshumanise bien trop facilement leurs cibles.

« Ça t'arrive d'avoir des remords pour ce que tu as fait ? »  
Il le regarde sans comprendre le sens de la question et Dave préfère ne pas suivre ce train de pensée plus loin. Admettre que son propre frère lui fait plus peur que ces monstres…  
Même si en fin de compte il avait raison sur l'existence la magie noire et des démons, il aurait peut-être quand même dû le traîner de force voir un psychiatre.


	78. une vie sexuelle bizarre

**Titre :** Passion dévorante  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Howard McKenzie x Marianne Velba, mention de Roitelets  
 **Genre :** _lime_ avec des bouts de wtf  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #18.13 , " _vagina dentata_ " pour fffc  
 **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 17, 21, 25 ; tome 10  
 **Nombre de mots :** 400

oOo

Un feu le dévorait depuis des jours, des semaines qu'il côtoyait Marianne et pour la première fois il venait de trouver un exutoire. Ce feu, elle l'accueille, et dans son étreinte au lieu de l'étouffer elle l'exalte encore plus. Elle engouffre tout son être et il se laisse perdre en elle avec délices. Ils échangent des baisers avides comme des noyés qui cherchent l'air, comme si leur passion dévorante voulait réellement les consumer.

Elle est humaine, pleinement humaine et délicieusement vivante ; il sait qu'elle a seulement deux bras dans son dos et deux jambes autour de sa taille et pourtant elle arrive à l'enserrer de partout à la fois. Son étreinte réveille le souvenir fugace de Shrroth et ses tentacules, de Crucifère et ses lianes, qui engloutissaient toutes deux leurs amants, de Ralzae et de ce qu'il a fait avec le lieutenant Mendoza – ça, autant qu'il peut, il évite d'y penser de mettre des mots dessus. Tout ça c'est du passé qui lui restait étranger, rien à voir avec le présent et la réalité avec Marianne qui recouvre tout le reste.

Combien d'autre a-t-il croisé avant qu'il n'avait jamais considéré ainsi… La gueule de Chorum avec ses dents acérées n'aurait jamais dû avoir la moindre connotation sexuelle, mais pas longtemps avant son grand voyage, des voyous de Nillipolis avait sollicité des faveurs buccales de Siri. Auprès d'une fillette prépubère c'était en soi d'un mauvais goût innommable ; s'ils avaient su à quoi ils s'exposaient réellement… il aurait trouvé ça presque risible s'il s'intéressait un tant soit peu au sexe. Tout ça, c'était avant, avant Marianne. Et maintenant…

Il est toujours terrifié par ses propres sentiments et leur intensité, et c'est avec reconnaissance qu'il leur cède et qu'il préfère se perdre en elle. S'il peut oublier ses conflits intérieurs, ne plus éprouver que les sensations qu'elle lui apporte, et ne plus penser à rien d'autre…  
C'est la première fois qu'il désire quelqu'un pour de vrai. Qu'il aime quelqu'un. Il veut le faire, avec elle, elle seulement. C'est elle qui a pris l'initiative, et il se laisse faire avec plaisir et enthousiasme. Il connaît la mécanique simple qui doit aller avec, mais les réponses physiques et émotionnelles qu'il en retire sont une grande inconnue. Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe, mais c'est bien ainsi. Et même s'il devait finalement se faire dévorer au passage, il ne s'en soucie même plus.


	79. BD-Sorcier et Miss Zombie

**Titre :** Jusqu'à l'os  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Dave & Howard McKenzie/Marianne Velba, Adrian  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #18.13 , " _the lovely bones_ " pour fffc  
 **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : tomes 8 à 10  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Même réduite à l'état de squelette, Marianne reste belle. Ses os sont fins et élégants, sa longue chevelure blonde reste préservée. Il a l'habitude de voir des cadavres, humains et animaux, à différents stades de décomposition, et celui-ci est loin d'être le pire. Toute sa chair périssable a disparu, mais il sait intimement à quoi elle ressemblait, à la vue, au toucher, à l'odeur, au goût… il se souvient l'avoir embrassée, caressée, aimée, et il la reproduit mentalement facilement.  
Il sait ainsi qu'elle sera évidemment plus belle encore avec des muscles fermes, de la graisse tendre, du sang chaud, de la peau douce… et une âme.

En reformant son corps, en tissant la vie pour elle, il se demande vaguement ce qu'il est advenu de l'enfant qu'ils avaient conçu ensemble, qu'elle portait encore quand il a dû s'éloigner, et qu'Aldana a tué. Pour lui, il ne peut rien ; tant pis.


	80. AnnabelTomie, ce qui la regarde

**Titre :** Où fourrer son nez  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Annabel Chang - Tomie Katana (x Richard Aldana ?)  
 **Genre :** tordu  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** international day of femslash  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 14-15, 18-19  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Annabel ne croit pas à l'histoire entre Tomie Katana et Richard Aldana. Elle sait repérer ce genre de mise en scène à des kilomètres : elle a tellement l'habitude elle-même de manipuler la façon dont elle présente les informations pour faire ressortir des coïncidences là où il n'y en a pas. Et elle connaît la réputation de Milo Zotis : ça sent le coup fourré. Alors à savoir si Aldana fourre Katana ou pas…

…en fait oui ça la regarde, parce que ça ferait un sujet sacrément croustillant. Elle sait ce qui intéresse son public. Ça lui donne le droit de laisser échapper des commentaires à double sens quand elle parle d'elle à l'antenne, qui résonneront avec tous ceux qui aimeraient bien, eux aussi, la fourrer, en lui laissant la marge pour nier que ça soit son intention si on l'accuse de sexisme ensuite. Et reconnaître qu'elle aimerait bien, elle aussi…


	81. KrissTalula, histoire ancienne

**Titre :** Une histoire entre elles  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Kriss/Talula, mention de Talula/Gemini  
 **Genre :** relationship study?  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** international day of femslash  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 15  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Talula était du genre idéaliste. Elle avait besoin de stabilité, de fidélité, d'exclusivité. Homme ou femme, peu importait : elle pouvait aimer et désirer les deux, et c'est ce qui l'avait rapprochée de Kriss en premier lieu; mais une seule personne à la fois... ce qui avait fini par l'en éloigner. Talula aimait une personne, Kriss aimait le sexe.  
Elle ne lui en fit jamais reproche – pas quand le sexe avec elle était si bon – et blâma leur incompatibilité uniquement sur son propre manque de maturité. En fait, elle lui était même reconnaissante de lui avoir appris quelles étaient ses limites dans une relation et comment mieux aborder la suivante.

Elle resta facilement amie avec elle même après. Elles n'allaient pas juste couper les ponts ! Et comme Kriss avait appris que ça serait sans bénéfices et respectait son choix, ça marchait. C'est même elle qui lui présenta Gemini...


	82. TracyOstéopathe Tueuse, intérêt

**Titre :** Imagine un peu !  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnages/Couples :** (Annabel/)Tracy Zenkova - Ostéopathe Tueuse  
 **Genre :** crack pairing  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** international day of femslash  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 6 et 16  
 **Avertissements :** mention de bondage, suggestion d'infidélité ?  
 **Nombre de mots :** 175

oOo

Tout le monde à Paxtown ou presque regarde la FFFC, en tout cas les derniers matches. Le début du tournoi, moins. Annabel déteste, pour des raisons professionnelles, parce que même quand ça saigne ça n'est pas elle qui couvre les incidents. Tracy croyait ne pas s'en soucier du tout : ces gros tas de muscles, bof… jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe pas hasard sur un match des Ostéopathes Tueurs. C'est un sujet à la con sur lequel elle perd des neurones, pourtant elle est fascinée et n'arrive pas à zapper.

Fait rarissime, sous sa blouse ridicule un des deux lutteurs est une femme. Elle n'est pas spécialement bien roulée et elle cache son visage sous un masque peu engageant, mais ses mouvements ont de quoi faire faire rêver. Imaginez un peu ce qu'elle peut faire de sa souplesse, de la paralysie sélective qu'elle inflige… Oh, Tracy se demande si elle capable de l'inverse aussi, d'exalter les sensations au lieu de les bloquer ? Wow les trucs auxquels elle doit pouvoir se prêter au lit ! Mmh…


	83. Trisha et la seconde fille des Cass

**Titre :** Le monde est injuste  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Trisha Esperanza/seconde fille des Cass  
 **Genre :** wtf  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** international day of femslash  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 12-14 + 17/what if  
 **Avertissement :** mort de persos, cruauté  
 **Nombre de mots :** 250

oOo

Il est arrivé un accident terrible et Trisha se retrouve orpheline et complètement déboussolée. Ça n'est pas possible ! Sa famille recueillait des orphelins et des cas sociaux retirés à leurs parents, l'inverse ne peut pas se produire.  
Et voilà pourtant qu'elle n'a plus de parents et que c'est son tour d'être accueillie par une autre famille, pour qui c'est la première fois.  
La dame des services sociaux se fend d'une réflexion maladroite et déplacée :  
« Mais comme toi tu as de l'expérience tu les aideras pour que ça se passe bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle est tellement sonnée qu'elle ne trouve rien à lui répondre, pas avant de les rencontrer en vrai. Ces gens ne sont pas ses parents et ne le deviendront jamais, et elle ne veut pas de sœur non plus !  
De désespérée, elle passe à complètement outragée quand elle constate qu'ils ont déjà une fille un peu plus jeune, et qu'elle ressemble tellement à la dernière fille qui a envahi son propre foyer avant  
Avant  
Avant que ses parents arrêtent définitivement de prendre soin de qui que ce soit.

Et cette espèce de petite dinde l'accueille avec tellement de sollicitude qu'on croirait qu'elle la drague ! Elle la hait et cette passion lui fait paradoxalement du bien. Même négatif, ça reste un sentiment qui la tire de son apathie. Quant au déni…  
L'idée lui vient qu'elle pourrait faire semblant de lui répondre… juste pour lui faire du mal, extérioriser ses démons intérieurs et se venger.


	84. MendozaAlvarius, brillante

**Titre :** La femme qui brille  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnages :** Monica Mendoza/Christine Stale (Alvarius)  
 **Genre :** dérapage  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** international day of femslash  
 **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 9  
 **Nombre de mots :** 300

oOo

Quel que soit le mobile de Christine Stale, elle n'a pas été très efficace pour infiltrer la police. Enfin, si, elle a réussi avec brio à distribuer ses horreurs lors de la réunion de crise, mais elle s'est laissée identifier au passage. Maintenant le lieutenant Mendoza a un visage, un nom, et un lien avec une affaire de meurtre différente. Ça n'est qu'une question de temps qu'elle arrive à la serrer.

Comme elle est un bon flic, elle se réjouit de ce que sa suspecte ait commis des erreurs. Et comme elle reste humaine, elle est un peu déçue que l'Arrache-Cœur ne soit pas un peu plus maligne que ça. Merde, les femmes aussi ont le droit d'être des criminelles, et c'est bête que sur ce point aussi, les mecs aient la moindre raison de ne pas les croire à la hauteur.  
La première réaction de Hashman à voir sa photo, c'était un commentaire appréciateur sur son apparence physique. Techniquement, il avait raison, mais là n'était pas le propos. Sa deuxième, de l'incrédulité quant à ses capacités violentes. Ça pour le coup, c'était un simple préjugé sexiste. Mendoza a conscience que souhaiter que Stale soit effectivement une criminelle, et douée dans ses actions illégales, juste pour emmerder le monde, dénote d'un manque de conscience professionnelle. Espérer une traque intellectuelle exaltante sur une affaire compliquée tenant du complot, en sortir vainqueur et faire triompher la vérité et la justice... ben ça serait plus noble s'il n'y avait pas trop de fierté mal placée dessous.

Mais la traque en question restera professionnelle et détachée. Si d'aventure Monica rêvait de cette jolie Christine la nuit, elle continuera à faire la part des choses. Elle aime son métier et elle le fait bien. Elle sait qu'elle la coincera et c'est tout ce qui importe.


	85. Prim Chorum Siri, tordu

**Titre :** L'âge qu'il faudra  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Prim/ _aged up_ Siri  
 **Genre :** fucked up  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** international day of femslash  
 **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 24  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Prim n'a jamais beaucoup aimé Chorum. C'était le plus puissant d'entre eux, un atout de poids dans la révolte contre Théodore et un rival dangereux à la fois, et un gros rustre. Sa réincarnation en une adorable fillette ne pouvait être qu'une amélioration.

Prim avait pour mission de l'extraire de son hôte, le mettre hors d'état de nuire et le garder en lieu sûr jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse servir à activer la Coupe. Quand à l'hôte elle-même, elle avait carte blanche pour ce qu'elle en ferait. Le plus simple était de la vieillir jusqu'à la tuer. Ou…

Puisqu'elle se révélait si sexy lors de son bref passage à l'âge adulte, elle pourrait la vieillir juste assez pour seulement l'affaiblir, et puis revenir plus tard la ramener à un âge optimal et s'amuser un peu avec elle après, quand elle aurait le temps. Et elle avait tout le temps du monde.


	86. BD-KatyElorna, si spéciale

**Titre :** Zut pour les clichés  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (BD)  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Katy/Elorna(/Adrian)  
 **Genre :** léger angst  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** international day of femslash  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tomes 8/9  
 **Avertissement :** un peu d'homophobie internalisée  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Katy est un garçon manqué comme on dit. Elle espère se donner l'air dur avec ses cheveux très courts et des salopettes peu seyantes, qui la rendent au contraire complètement craquante. Elle réfute avec véhémence quand on prétend que ça fait d'elle une gouine. Elle a fini par sortir avec un garçon, d'abord !  
Elle a craqué pour Adrian pour sa douceur, et l'a viré de sa vie quand il est devenu un connard violent.

Puis elle a rencontré la fille pour qui il était déjà en passe de la laisser tomber. Cette Elorna est belle, époustouflante de féminité et de force à la fois : l'inverse de ce qu'elle est elle-même. Elle crève de jalousie, mais pour d'autres raisons. Ça n'est pas possible de la haïr, elle est trop parfaite. À la place…  
Oh, si le destin pouvait être assez tordu dans le bon sens ! elle laisserait à son tour tomber Adrian et elles se retrouveraient ensemble…  
Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, non. Dommage.

Pour elle seule, elle pourrait accepter de céder aux clichés et virer sa cuti. Sans elle, elle reste toujours dans le déni. Mais les mecs sont tous des connards, bordel.


	87. BD-MagdaMarianne, absolument parfaite

(whoo-hoo, un an plus tard j'en suis à 87 drabbles ? sans compter les one-shot plus longs et quelques trucs que j'ai encore en réserve - je n'avais plus poutré autant de production d'un coup sur le même fandom depuis FMA il y a 10 ans !)

 **Titre :** Elle était tellement parfaite !  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (BD)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Magda - Marianne  
 **Genre :** _love Sue_  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** international day of femslash  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 10  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Elles avaient sensiblement le même âge, mais Marianne vivait au couvent depuis sa toute-petite enfance, ayant été trouvée et recueillie par Sœur Calistra, tandis que Magda l'avait rejoint plus tard, assez grande pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle laissait derrière et de ce qu'elle gagnait. Personne n'oserait jamais dire à voix haute que Marianne était la préférée de Sœur Calistra, parce que toutes les Sœurs traitaient toutes les novices de manière égale... et de toute façon, elle était la préférée de presque tout le monde.

Elle était jolie. Elle était douée en tout. Psalmodie, récitation, tâches domestiques triviales, arbitrage sacré, et même magie. Elle recevait un entraînement particulier! Et Magda n'arrivait même à être jalouse.  
Oh, elle recevait toute l'attention et toute la reconnaissance nécessaire de ses aînées et de ses compagnes. Mais ce qui la tuait, c'est qu'égoïstement, elle aurait tellement aimé être elle-même la préférée de Marianne.


	88. Zenkova, billard

**Titre :** Au fond du trou  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnage :** Harry Zenkova  
 **Genre :** crack  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #18.14, " _pool_ " pour fffc (billard)  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Harry Zenkova, chaque fois qu'il joue au billard et quel que soit son adversaire, se fend systématiquement des mêmes blagues éculées sur les queues, les boules, les trous, et a le même vieux geste encore plus ridicule de bleuter le bout d'une façon qu'il suppose suggestive en lançant des œillades à son entourage pour voir qui sera choqué.

Il en fait toujours trop, rebute les filles, et les mecs s'imaginent qu'il compense. Ok ce sont qui en parlent le plus qui en mangent le moins, mais personne ne le prend au sérieux quand il dénie avoir lui-même vraiment envie de se faire enfiler. S'il en menace tout le monde et n'importe qui, si ça se trouve, c'est que ça a beau lui faire peur, il ne pense qu'à ça, hm ? mais il est tellement pathétique que personne ne lui proposera jamais de concrétiser. Il restera éternellement frustré. (Et doublement perdant.)


	89. Tomie, piscine

**Titre :** Plouf dedans  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnages :** Tomie Katana & Milo Zotis  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #18.14, " _pool_ " pour fffc (piscine)  
 **Avertissements :** inhérents à Milo  
 **Nombre de mots :** 250

oOo

Maintenant que ses ventes de disques lui rapportent enfin, Tomie a pu déménager. Milo lui a carrément offert un penthouse : grand, luxueux, et même doté d'une piscine !  
"En souvenir de notre première association, Baby."  
Sur ~Bikini Island~ où elle a chanté et dansé en maillot de bain…

Il est important pour lui que sa vedette, sa poule aux miches d'or, soit bien installée. Quant aux réflexions douteuses qui agrémentent son discours, Tomie essaie de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle sait qu'il n'essaie même pas de la draguer : c'est juste sa façon d'être. La traiter comme un objet, un morceau de viande, une possession, est-ce qu'il se rend compte et fait exprès pour l'humilier parce que c'est un sadique ? c'est possible ; ou est-ce qu'il est juste stupide et ne réalise même pas combien il est blessant, lui comme tout le système dont il fait partie ? elle voudrait y croire mais en doute fort.

Elle ressent le besoin de se laver chaque fois qu'il lui parle, mais ça n'est pas pour autant qu'elle ira piquer une tête dans cette piscine, où tous ses voisins peuvent la mater. Sa vie privée est une illusion, les journaux people connaissent son adresse. Il est plus que probable qu'il y ait des webcams braquées sur sa terrasse derrière un téléobjectif, ou des drones qui patrouillent. Sans doute envoyés par Milo lui-même, d'ailleurs. Uuurgh, si seulement il y avait moyen de le noyer ! mais elle a encore besoin de lui…


	90. boxeurs, paris sportifs

**Titre :** D'un ramassis improbable  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnages :** Richard Aldana, boxeurs  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #18.14, " _pool_ " pour fffc (pari)  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Ça aime parier, à Paxtown, sur les résultats sportifs, surtout ceux de la FFFC. Cette année, à mesure que la compétition avance, les anciens boxeurs du club de Dave qui n'avaient pas le niveau et les moyens pour y participer se sentent un peu coupables d'avoir laissé tomber. Mais bon, sans coach ils n'avaient pas d'avenir.  
Une fois Max arrêté, même si Richard avait sauvé les murs, qu'est-ce qu'il leur restait ? Déjà que même du temps de Dave, ils se faisaient peu d'illusion sur leurs chances de passer pro… Ils ont tous cessé de venir les uns après les autres.

Ils suivent quand même les progrès de Richard, étonnés. Ce foutu glandeur a des ressources cachées, mais sûrement pas assez de discipline ni d'endurance pour continuer bien longtemps. Il se hisse pourtant toujours plus haut dans le classement, match après match.  
Alors ils parient sur lui, par reste de solidarité.


	91. Dave, réglements et lois

**Titre :** Mon club mes règles  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnage :** Dave McKenzie  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #18.16, " _Abide_ " pour fffc  
 **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : pré/début de série  
 **Nombre de mots :** 400

oOo

Dave McKenzie aime son Club, celui qui a fait sa carrière de boxeur autrefois et qui est le sien maintenant, sa carrière d'entraîneur, l'avenir de ses propres boxeurs, et son chez-lui.  
Il en a chié pour en arriver là, et il continue à en chier pour maintenir ses boxeurs à flot, mais ça valait la peine et il peut être fier de lui. Et d'eux.  
Il aimerait être pour ses petits gars un entraîneur cool et efficace, mais il sait qu'il doit plutôt être sévère mais juste. Avec de la bonne volonté mais sans fermeté on n'arrive à rien malheureusement.

 _Mon club mes règles_ ; il a été élevé dans le respect des lois et des principes, puis il a grandi et constaté que beaucoup de monde s'en fiche, mais il tient à maintenir quand même un semblant d'ordre.  
Certaines lois, celles qui découlent du bon sens, doivent être appliquées. Genre, on ne touche pas à la propriété d'autrui et on ne tue pas les gens, ou alors il faut vraiment une très, très bonne raison pour ça.  
À côté de ça il y a les lois privées : il a fait des concessions avec la mafia dans sa jeunesse pour lancer sa carrière et il a fallu pour ça faire des choix et décider de fermer les yeux sur certains principes surannés de son éducation. Et maintenant, he ben, il est forcé de continuer avec eux, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est leur larbin et qu'il obéira à tout et n'importe quoi de leur part non plus.  
Il garde son propre code d'honneur et son mode de fonctionnement.

Et puis, très important, il y a le règlement de la fédération de boxe, et de la FFFC. C'est surtout ça qui gouverne son métier et sa vie.

Le Club est son lieu de travail et son foyer à la fois. Il a son bureau, sa chambre et sa propre salle de bain privée au-dessus de la salle... et il utilise quand même les douches communes du vestiaire avec ses petits gars après l'entraînement comme s'il était toujours entièrement l'un des leurs, avant qu'ils s'en aillent et qu'il remonte reprendre son rôle de superviseur.  
Car leur carrière continue aussi à se jouer même après, même à côté, et il est là pour ça. Ils ont leur vie en-dehors de son Club. Lui, non. Mais il aime ça comme ça.


	92. boxeurs du club

**Titre :** Ses garçons  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnages :** Dave McKenzie, Max Mounds, "Joufflu" Taylor Brando, Richard Aldana, John Landau  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt** special #56, "all male cast" pour fffc  
 **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : pré/début de série + épisode 17  
 **Nombre de mots :** 250

oOo

L'entraînement du jour fini, Dave contemple ses garçons prendre une pause bien méritée et chahuter un peu. Il y a ceux qui se donnent du mal pour arriver à un résultat – Max porte beaucoup d'espoirs – ceux qui se donnent du mal et n'arrivent à aucun résultat – Joufflu aura de l'avenir comme manager, peut-être – ceux qui ne se donnent aucun mal et arrivent quand même à un résultat – cet enflé de Richard, quand même, c'est pas croyable – et puis aussi ceux qui, bon allez il va le dire, ne font pas d'effort et forcément n'arrivent à rien – putain John c'est pas en se dopant que ça va marcher, c'est pas pour rien qu'on appelle ça de la triche, de la gonflette c'est vide, ses muscles il les a pris trop vite et ne les a pas construits alors il ne sait pas s'en servir correctement.  
Il se débrouille plutôt pas mal avec les autres, pour lui en particulier, c'est un peu plus délicat de trouver comment le remettre sur le droit chemin et éviter qu'il se perde plus.

Efforts et résultats mis à part, ils sont tous ses garçons et il tient à eux tous, ils sont sa famille. Il évite de trop penser à son propre frère en les voyant faire. Oh, ils prennent des photos embarrassantes de leur chahut ? Dave ne dit rien là-dessus ; il récupérera même les photos pour ses dossiers. S'ils jouent aux cons qu'ils assument, après tout.


	93. Kriss, Siri, Tomie, boxe

**Titre :** Un sport, une passion, et le reste  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnages :** Kriss Bennett, Siri McKenzie, Tomie Katana, Talula Wood  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt** special #56, "all female cast" pour fffc  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : milieu de série environ  
 **Nombre de mots :** 300

oOo

L'entraînement est fini, après une bonne séance, mais quand même : bon débarras. Kriss ne veut pas savoir ce que les deux greluches, là, la bimbo teinte et la gamine, foutent là sur les gradins : la boxe c'est un sport de passionnés et si elles ne sont pas foutues de s'intéresser au match elles n'ont rien à fiche là.  
« Mais j'm'y intéresse, proteste Siri quand elle essaie de la virer.  
\- T'en as déjà fait ?  
\- Un peu.  
\- Tiens. T'as envie d'en refaire ? Y'a des gants junior dans un coin. Voyons de quoi tu es capable. »

L'espace d'un instant Siri a le regard un peu voilé, mais elle court enfiler les gants, grimpe sur le ring et très vite elle se donne à fond.  
Ouais ben elle reste une débutante. Mais enthousiaste et elle ne se débrouille pas trop mal : ça fait plaisir à voir. Siri finit sur un fou rire, puis un vrai sourire. Elle est heureuse d'être là, de s'être dépensée.

« J'veux continuer ! La prochaine fois ?  
\- Sûr. Et toi chérie ? Ça te ferait pas de mal d'apprendre un peu d'auto-défense je parie. »  
Tomie baisse le nez vers son tee-shirt, comme si c'était ce que Kriss insultait. Et fronce le nez.  
« J'en connais déjà assez, merci.  
\- C'est toi qui vois... »

Elle n'a aucune raison de s'en faire une ennemie, mais elle ne va pas insister plus que strictement nécessaire pour faire amie-amie avec elle non plus. C'est pas son boulot ! Tiens, mais il faudra qu'elle essaie d'appeler Talula ensuite, ça fait un bout de temps qu'elle ne l'a pas vue, ça serait bien de se revoir. Elle supporterait même d'inviter l'autre bêcheuse là si ça lui faisait plaisir de sortir à plusieurs pendant que l'autre plâtrée de testostérone fait... n'importe quoi sans elles.


	94. Alvarius, plus grande que l univers

**Titre :** Reine Iguane  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnages :** Alvarius et ses victimes  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #18.15, " _insatiable_ " pour fffc  
 **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 9  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

La femme qui brille apporte l'extase. Elle est une lumière – littéralement – dans un monde si sombre. Ça a commencé avec quelques gélules jaunes distribuée par une jolie blonde au sourire radieux : ça ne payait pas de mine, peu ont cru que ça serait de la bonne, et peu aussi ont cru que ça pouvait être dangereux alors ils ont essayé, pour voir. Et c'était au-delà de leurs rêves les plus fous…

Après avoir bien plané, au point de ne plus distinguer le réel du trip, ils ne questionnent même pas le fait d'aller lécher directement leur déesse et de boire l'éblouissement à même sa peau. Ils en veulent toujours plus, et ne veulent plus rien d'autre.  
Ils en oublient de se nourrir, de prendre soin d'eux. Ils ne remarquent plus que leurs tissus s'abîment, que leurs corps s'émacient, qu'ils perdent leurs cheveux. Tant qu'ils peuvent recevoir toujours plus de la substance jaune…

Elle est dans leur tête et ils font ce qu'elle veut en échange du privilège d'encore un tout petit bout de peau. Ça n'est ni de la faim ni du stupre, mais un besoin entièrement différent, impérieux, qui les dévore et qu'elle ne comble que presque complètement.


	95. MonicaTomie, une mort inexpliquée

**Titre :** Elle avait été un bon flic  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon/BD  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Monica Mendoza & Tomie Katana  
 **Genre :** what-if/drama  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** august au  
 **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : fin de la série + deuxième cycle  
 **Nombre de mots :** 250

oOo

Monica Mendoza a survécu, elle ne sait pas comment, à sa rencontre avec l'Arrache-Cœur et avec ce monstre qui prenait possession des corps. Hospitalisée de longues semaines, inconsciente, dans l'ignorance de comment s'est dénouée l'affaire, elle a ensuite connu des années de misère. Impossible qu'on la réintègre à la police, les sociétés de surveillance et de protection privées étaient un pis-aller. Paxtown était déjà dans un bien triste état quand elle faisait partie de la police et qu'elle voulait croire que le système pouvait être sauvé, mais les choses empirent d'année en année.  
Elle s'enfonce dans l'amertume, boit un peu trop, estime rester fonctionnelle, mais à quoi bon si le reste ne fonctionne plus ?

Au bout de dix ans, le revirement subit de situation tient de la claque dans la gueule : si une starlette siliconée et défoncée peut se reconvertir en politique, être élue par des charlots mais mettre en place un véritable programme qui tient la route, lancer des réformes, et obtenir des résultats probants pour la première fois depuis combien de décennies... alors pourquoi pas elle ?  
Elle n'en revient pas. Mais elle se reprend en main. Elle saisit son courage et ses qualifications : s'il y a la moindre chance de faire à nouveau une différence, elle veut la saisir.

Tomie Katana semble avoir coupé les ponts avec Richard Aldana, Monica parie pouvoir lui faire confiance. Ça tient déjà du miracle. La réciproque, aussi. Ça dépassé, il devient évident qu'elles feront du bon boulot ensemble.


	96. MonicaTalula, une personne disparue

**Titre :** _Missing Woman_  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Monica Mendoza/Talula Wood  
 **Genre :** what-if  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** august au  
 **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 14-15, 22  
 **Nombre de mots :** 330

oOo

Après le non-lieu sur l'affaire de l'Arrache-Cœur, le lieutenant Mendoza a servi de bouc émissaire. On ne l'a pas démise de ses fonctions, mais reléguée aux cas les plus minables. Dernier en date : la disparation d'une enseignante. En creusant dessous, elle découvre que c'est l'ex d'une célébrité, mais ce détail a été vite oublié. La presse à sensation ne s'y intéresse pas.

Du coup, elle craint qu'il s'agisse d'un féminicide, ces horreurs que les media romancent un crimes "passionnels" mais qui sont le fait d'hommes violents imbus d'eux-mêmes et de pouvoir, estimant avoir vie et mort sur des compagnes qu'ils considèrent plus comme leur propriété que leurs égales. Monica a des soupçons là-dessus, mais fait de son mieux pour essayer de voir ça sans préjugés et garder à l'esprit d'autres possibilités.  
Ça pourrait être un manager, des groupies jalouses, une agression sans aucun lien par un triste hasard, un accident sans aucun coupable... et c'est à elle qu'il appartient de découvrir quoi et comment.

Elle se renseigne sur sa vie et conclue qu'elle aurait aimé la connaître sans ça. Elle espère qu'elle est toujours vivante et pouvoir arriver à la retrouver. Elle y croit peu, mais ne renonce pas à chercher ses traces.  
Son seul témoin n'est pas fiable : interrogé, il prétend que son compagnon l'a dévorée ! En d'autres temps et d'autres lieux, elle considèrerait qu'il délire sec. Ou que c'est une triste métaphore pour un meurtre des plus sordides. Mais maintenant, elle n'est plus sûre de rien.

Elle craint que cette affaire recoupe son enquête précédente et qu'elle renforce la théorie terrifiante des monstres qui ne devraient pas exister et qui pourtant démembrent les gens et leur arrachent le cœur.  
Le sien souffre à l'idée que Talula Wood ne sera qu'une victime de plus et qu'elle n'aurait de toute façon pas pu la sauver. Mais elle se jure qu'elle fera éclater toute la lumière sur ces horreurs. Si ça peut éviter encore d'autres victimes après elle…


	97. PrimTalula, le diable dans les détails

**itre :** Un détail dans le grand plan  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Prim (Suzanne Lacallas)/Talula Wood  
 **Genre :** what-if  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** august au  
 **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 15, 22, 24  
 **Nombre de mots :** 325

oOo

Rizel a tout fait pour qu'ils ne se croisent pas, mais qui va l'en empêcher ? Personne n'arrête le temps. Prim s'arrange pour rencontrer Arumeri, qui a pris l'apparence de Gemini Kross. Et elle se demande, en-dessous, que reste-t-il ? Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'aller voir.  
Prim plonge la main en son cœur - sans s'embarrasser de permission - trafique le temps à l'intérieur de son être, et extrait ce qui reste de la précédente apparence.

La jeune fille, paniquée, revit ses derniers instants conscients, avoir été dévorée vivante par un gros type inconnu. Lui, Prim n'ira pas le chercher : il a fait son temps, il est parvenu au bout de son utilité, et il est trop dissous à l'intérieur désormais de toute façon, hors de sa portée.  
Mais il n'est peut-être pas encore trop tard pour elle. Si elle va un peu plus loin ? Bon. Elle efface un peu de temps de sa mémoire, pour lui faire oublier le traumatisme. Ça la rend plus docile et plus à même de coopérer, si tant est qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à proposer. Que fait-on de la femme d'un boxeur qui a perdu son identité ?

Plus personne n'a besoin de Talula Wood ; elle n'était qu'un moyen d'accéder à un champion dans le tournoi. Le fait qu'elle soit utilisable pour faire pression sur le premier adversaire de la finale ? Rizel n'en voit pas l'intérêt et il s'imagine donner les ordres. C'est justement pour cela qu'elle avait besoin de savoir : si elle peut extraire un humain d'un roitelet, elle doit pouvoir extraire un roitelet d'un humain aussi ; ça pourra être utile contre Chorum... et Rizel. Qu'ils en arrivent à s'affronter ou non, mieux vaut qu'elle garde un atout dans sa manche.

Bon, et ça, la fille ? Bah, ça lui est égal ; qu'elle devienne ce qu'elle voudra ou ce qu'elle pourra !


	98. Saint père et Joufflu, Convaincu

**Titre :** Un pouvoir étrange  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** "Joufflu" Taylor Brando, Richard Aldana, le Saint-Père  
 **Genre :** cracké  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #18.17, " _cajole_ " pour fffc (persuader/amadouer)  
 **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 9  
 **Nombre de mots :** 300

oOo

Sergio lui-même pensait, ces dernières années, que le seul moyen de le persuader de faire quoi que ce soit était l'argent, la perspective sûre d'un profit, et les coups douteux de Harry ou Milo par exemple, ça ne compte pas. Ça, ou alors, l'acharnement. Il tient à Christiane et on lui a inculqué le respect de la famille, alors pour son cercle immédiat et/ou pour avoir la paix il peut débloquer les choses. Il a même eu des amis autrefois, et il garde un certain sens de l'honneur. Ce type mou et sans allure le lui rappelle et ça l'étonne.  
Tout le monde a un but ultérieur en tête, et lui, apparemment, il vient le démarcher spontanément pour un ami et pour le sport, alors qu'il n'est même pas sûr de gagner, donc pas forcément pour le prix...  
Ça devrait forcément cacher quelque chose ? mais non, il est complètement, naïvement sincère. Et contagieux. Il lui fait croire à nouveau qu'il a des principes, qu'il peut être bon, qu'il veut être bon. Ce Richard Aldana ne mesure pas sa chance !

Quand il retrouve suffisamment ses esprits, il réalise le pouvoir incroyable qu'a ce type de tout tourner en sa faveur. Il faut qu'il le récupère à son compte ! Il lui propose tant et plus : le type remercie, ils se débrouillent, et puis sa Sainteté est déjà propriétaire de leur Club et leur a offert l'assurance qu'ils peuvent en garder l'exploitation, et enfin ça ne serait pas juste de fausser la donne. Il est totalement incorruptible et loyal à son ami. Tellement que ça le rend aveugle à tout le reste, ou peut-être stupide ?  
C'est fascinant en tout cas. Ah, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas l'avoir dans sa famille, ou que sa famille lui ressemble plus…


	99. Monica vs Howard, enquête

**Titre :** Déclic  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnage :** Monica Mendoza  
 **Genre :** gen/drama  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #18.19, " _click_ " pour fffc  
 **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 20  
 **Nombre de mots :** 375

oOo

Ça fait des semaines que Monica accumule des données, les trie, essaie de les regarder de manière objective, en tout cas d'un œil neuf et sans préjugé, de chercher un schéma logique et pas juste des coïncidences. Il y a dans ce foutoir des drogues différentes, des crimes différents, des affaires voisines, mais elle n'en démord pas : elles sont reliées, et pas juste par le hasard qui l'a mise elle dessus. Seulement il manque toujours quelque chose, une explication qui justifie comment elles s'articulent.

Un soir, une nuit plutôt à pas d'heure alors qu'elle perd sa cohérence et réalise qu'il est bien trop tard pour continuer à y penser, lui vient l'idée terrifiante que _si_ elle accepte que la femme qui brille dans ses cauchemars n'est pas une hallucination mais la réalité, que si les légistes affirment que les blessures relevées n'ont pas été faites avec une arme ordinaire, et que la substance jaune inconnue a quelque chose de surnaturel - du moins, de pas encore expliqué par la science actuelle - ça y est elle a perdu le fil. _Mais_ son coupable en tout cas y croit. Parce que récolter des cœurs pour en nourrir une fillette possédée, de là où elle se tient ça ressemble à de la sorcellerie moyenâgeuse.

Si, donc, elle oublie ce qu'elle tenait pour logique et se place dans un état d'esprit second, alors tout se met en place.  
Elle ne veut pas y croire.  
Elle ne peut pas y croire.  
Mais elle l'a vu.  
Ça explique beaucoup trop de choses. Ça serait bien trop facile de dire "oh, tout ce qu'on ne peut pas expliquer a été causé par des monstres !"  
Non, elle doit chercher encore.  
De toute façon une théorie n'est fiable que si on peut la réfuter.

Alors elle cherche. Encore et encore.  
Mais elle ne trouve rien d'autre, et, pire, chaque nouvelle pièce du puzzle vient confirmer ce tableau d'horreur.  
La seule pièce qu'il lui manque, maintenant, ce sont des aveux en bonne et due forme.

Elle arme son pistolet. Pas besoin de balles en argent ou bénies : des régulières tuent aussi bien. Ça aussi elle l'a vu et elle recommencera, et elle se fera donner une bonne explication, que diable !


	100. TracyAnnabel, un coin tranquille

holee sheet, déjà 100 ficlets dans ce recueil ? en moins de 15 mois ? est-ce que du temps de FMA ou de PoM je les accumulais déjà aussi vite et j'avais juste oublié ce que ça faisait entretemps ?

* * *

 **Titre :** Bulle  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Tracy Zenkova x Annabel Chang  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #18.22, " _cosy_ " pour fffc (douillet)  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 6  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Paxtown Motel était un trou et c'était à peu près tout ce que Tracy et Annabel lui demandaient. Comme elles ne pouvaient se voir qu'en cachette, entre la famille Zenkova et les rivaux de Miss Chang, il leur fallait un endroit extérieur, séparé de leurs deux vies, et discret. Il n'était pas trop miteux, les chambres et les draps étaient propres, et le voisinage par définition n'était que de passage – ou exactement comme elle, était là pour se cacher.  
Elles évitaient de prendre systématiquement la même chambre. De toute façon le personnel s'en fichait, il n'était pas là pour surveiller, seulement encaisser et s'assurer qu'on ne laisserait pas de cadavre dans la chambre.

Elles y avaient juste assez de confort et complétaient le reste en y apportant tout leur amour. Juste pour quelques heures, elles y étaient dans leur bulle, juste toutes les deux et ça n'avait pas de prix.


	101. Duke, difficultés

**Titre :** La vie est injuste  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Duke Diamond (- Talula Wood), Richard Aldana(/Tomie Katana)  
 **Genre :** gen/drama  
 **Gradation :** PG / K+  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #18.18, " _hardship_ " pour fffc (difficulté(s))  
 **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : jusqu'à la fin de la série et plusieurs tomes de la BD  
 **Nombre de mots :** 250

oOo

Duke Diamond, c'est un joli nom. Celui qui le porte aimerait qu'il soit prédestiné, mais non. Il est parti avec peu de chances dans la vie, seulement les espoirs de ses parents et sa propre ambition. Se hisser dans les rangs, il le fait à force d'acharnement, pour épater Talula et pour s'élever dans la société. Il veut être plus riche et plus libre que ses ancêtres.  
Pour ça, il galère. Entre un club minable, pas de coach valable, faire presque tout en autodidacte, ne pas savoir trouver de partenaire à temps pour les compétitions en équipe, combien de déconvenues !

Il fait avec ce que la chance veut bien lui donner. Mais Talula ne sera jamais impressionnée. Et il se découvre des ennuis de santé. Il se voit relégué dans l'ombre de son partenaire ; y'en a bientôt que pour Aldana et lui on l'oublie.  
Oh, il aime bien Richard et maintenant il a confiance en lui. Mais il en devient quand même aussi jaloux. Une copine super-star, des minettes qui se bousculent pour l'embrasser, la presse qui l'encense… et lui, plus rien. Que la douleur et ses performances qui baissent. Ça n'est pas juste, la différence de traitement entre eux deux. Ils se sont pourtant battus tout autant pour en arriver là.

Alors quand tout le reste échoue, pour tenir il se tourne vers des médications alternatives, sans prescription. Si le Sector peut tout guérir, ou au moins lui en donner l'illusion en lui faisant oublier tout le reste…


	102. Paxtown et la FFFC, sauvageries

**Titre :** Des petits pains et le grand jeu  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (cartoon)  
 **Personnages :** Paxtown et la FFFC  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #, " _savage_ " pour fffc (amnesty week)  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Le peuple de Paxtown veut du pain – avec des saucisses et beaucoup de moutarde au milieu – et des jeux – les plus sanglants seront le mieux. Rien n'a changé depuis l'Antiquité. Si, les hotdogs ont meilleur goût mais sont nutritivement plus dangereux. Et officiellement les gladiateurs des temps modernes ne sont pas censés s'entretuer sur le ring, en tout cas pas exprès. Le public veut du sang, de la sueur, des dents qui volent, des hématomes colorés, mais de préférence pas de cadavre : ça fait toujours désordre et ça ralentit la compétition.  
Mais il y a quelques tordus dans la compétition qui sont là pour littéralement écraser leurs adversaires, pour gagner coûte que coûte, quitte à sacrifier la beauté du match. Régulièrement, on propose d'exclure ceux qui sont plus des bêtes féroces que des athlètes. Et régulièrement aussi, les associations de défense hurlent à la discrimination et les font réinscrire. 


	103. les docteurs et Siri, à charcuter

**Titre :** Vous avez déjà vu un truc comme ça ?  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages :** Siri McKenzie, Drs Lubinsky & Vivaldi  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #18.21, " _surgery_ " pour fffc (chirurgie)  
 **Continuite/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 6  
 **Nombre de mots :** 250

oOo

Le Dr Lubinsky analyse les symptômes trop généraux de sa nouvelle patiente et lance sa batterie de tests pour écrémer les nombreux diagnostics différentiels possibles. Histoire de savoir si ce qu'elle a est une tumeur, une bactérie ou un virus, et agir en conséquence.  
Les tests immunologiques ne donnent rien, les cultures sont en cours, et l'IRM…  
Ils ont déjà vu des tumeurs, des simples et des affreuses, ça n'est pas sa spécialité mais à première vue il dirait que celle-ci rentre peut-être dans la catégorie inopérable. Mais il y en a qui aiment le défi, il ne faut jurer de rien, et ils vont étudier ça de plus près avant de décider, pas juste lui tout seul.

Il appelle tout le monde, les chirurgiens, les oncologues, les collectionneurs de diagnostics rares. Ça intéressera à coup sûr le Dr Vivaldi. C'est spectaculaire en tout cas, et que ça soit opérable ou non ça fera un beau papier !  
Il y des calcifications aiguës partout, ça doit lui bousiller le cerveau, gêner la respiration et peut-être bien le cœur aussi, ce qui explique les hallucinations et les pertes de conscience.

Il se voit déjà ouvrir et tenter de tout retirer et il sait que s'il le fait il le reverra dans ses cauchemars, des dents qui repousseront à mesure qu'il les arrache… mais maintenant qu'il a vu ça la situation, ça le démange : les traitements non invasifs semblent inutiles, il faut absolument qu'on tente l'opération et qu'il y assiste !


	104. junkieAnnabel, la dame de la télé

**Titre :** La dame de la télé  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages/Couple :** junkie kidnappeuse - Annabel Chang  
 **Genre :** crack pairing  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** shiptember  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 18-19  
 **Nombre de mots :** 175

oOo

C'est la journée de la chance ! d'abord Tomie Katana, son idole, et puis ensuite la dame de la télé, cette présentatrice dont elle ne se souvient jamais du nom mais tellement sexy avec sa coupe courte et ses tailleurs de la haute, le genre qui donne l'impression de vous attendre dans un bureau avec une cravache à la main pour vous retourner sur son genou et vous donner la fessée pour vous punir d'avoir été une mauvaise stagiaire ou quelque chose comme ça… enfin bref elle s'égare.

L'idée en apercevant Tomie c'était juste de se faire un paquet de fric pour pouvoir acheter tout le Sector qu'ils voudraient. Mais entre elle et la dame de la télé, wow, elle se prend à rêver que peut-être, ils vont devenir célèbres et fréquenter les gens de la haute, bientôt. Elle parie d'ici que dès qu'ils seront potes avec son chéri voudra lui proposer un plan à trois avec elle et ouais putain qu'elle va dire oui !

Juste le temps de régler cette petite embrouille, hein…


	105. KrissOstéopathe Tueuse, négociable

**Titre :** À négocier  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Kriss Bennett/Ostéopathe Tueuse  
 **Genre :** crackship/kinky  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** shiptember  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 16  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

C'est rare de voir une femme non seulement se lancer dans le tournoi de la FFFC, mais encore avancer loin dans les rencontres. Aussi Kriss Bennett suit-elle avec intérêt le parcours des Ostéopathes Tueurs, et pas seulement parce que ses nouveaux poulains ont des chances de les rencontrer bientôt. Leur technique est fascinante. Pas orthodoxe du tout quand on vient du monde de la boxe, mais créative pour des arts martiaux mixtes, et efficace : c'est ce qu'on lui demande.  
Dommage, leur nom et leur costume de scène tape-à-l'œil et d'un bien mauvais goût aussi. Elle ne se demande pas non plus s'ils sont partenaires à la ville comme sur le ring : c'est secondaire. Toutes les relations peuvent se négocier.

Elle se demande si elle a autant de souplesse qu'elle n'inflige de raideur à ses adversaires … Après le tournoi, quand il n'y aura plus d'ambiguïté, il faudra l'approcher.


	106. PrimReine, autre temps autre lieu

**Titre :** Un autre temps, un autre lieu  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Prim - la reine de Vévrier Ier  
 **Genre :** gen-ish/léger angst  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** shiptember  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 23  
 **Nombre de mots :** 250

oOo

Prim maîtrise le temps. C'est ce qu'elle fait, ce qu'elle est. C'est beaucoup. Presque tout-puissant. Mais pas entièrement suffisant : le temps n'est qu'une direction du monde parmi d'autre, et elle ne peut pas toucher pareillement à l'espace. Du temps de la Vallée, de son règne de reine et de la grande guerre des roitelets, ça lui était suffisant. Elle ignorait encore l'importance dans ce monde des autres dimensions.

Sans avoir sous la main l'imbécile qui a ouvert une brèche entre les dimensions et au lieu de les libérer des Limbes, les a exilés dans ce monde différent, pour remonter son passé et le forcer à agir différemment, elle est coincée. Elle a essayé : remonter uniquement son propre temps ne la ramènera pas à la Vallée.

Il y avait tant de façons différentes dont la Guerre aurait pu tourner, et il est trop tard pour les rejouer maintenant. Qui aurait cru qu'elle manquerait un jour de temps ?

Dans ce nouveau monde, à cette nouvelle époque, les possibilités sont plus vastes que du temps où elle avait, justement, tout le temps du monde, mais pas encore toute l'imagination pour l'explorer. Son idée tardive de revenir à la mort de Vévrier pour séduire sa veuve et se faire nommer sa conseillère, asseoir et diriger sa régence, elle le sait, n'aurait pas suffi : au contraire, elle apporterait de l'eau au moulin de Raghan qui contestait la légitimité du prince Théodore… mais elle aurait bien voulu l'essayer quand même. Pour voir.


	107. SiriTomie, les mots pour le dire

bon on va pas y passer 107 ans sur cette série... ou ptet que si, tiens !

 **Titre :** Elle l'adore  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Siri McKenzie - Tomie Katana  
 **Genre :** puppy love  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** shiptember  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 18-19  
 **Nombre de mots :** 175

oOo

Siri, du haut de ses onze ans, s'attache à Richard au point de s'en croire, avec sa jeune sensibilité et son inexpérience, amoureuse. Si elle était Tomie Katana, elle ne ferait pas semblant, elle serait amoureuse de lui pour de vrai et l'épouserait sans se poser de question. Elle aimerait bien être Tomie Katana. Tomie Katana est trop cool. Elle est adulte, elle est belle, elle est talentueuse, elle est déterminée, elle sait ce qu'elle veut dans la vie et elle se donne les moyens de réussir.

Siri aimerait bien passer plus de temps avec Tomie, tiens. Pas juste pour essayer d'apprendre à l'imiter. Parce qu'elles s'entendent bien. Siri n'a jamais eu de grande sœur et ne s'en sent pas le besoin. Mieux que ça : Tomie est son amie. Et elle ne trouve pas bizarre du tout leur différence d'âge et de milieu. Tomie ne la traite pas comme une nunuche mais avec respect. Alors elle l'adore. Elle s'attache à elle autant qu'à Richard, même si pour ce sentiment-là, elle n'a pas de mot.


	108. MagdaCalistra, dévotion

**Titre :** Dévotion  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, BD  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Sœur Magda - Sœur Calistra  
 **Genre :** angsr  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Sanlaville ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** shiptember  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 10  
 **Nombre de mots :** 250

oOo

Sœur Magda ne sait pas si elle pardonnera jamais à Marianne de s'être fait exclure du monastère. Elle a bafoué leurs règles, elle a mis en péril la vie d'un innocent et la réputation de leur Ordre, et elle a brisé le cœur de Sœur Calistra en trahissant ainsi la confiance placée en elle. Sœur Calistra aurait été grandement déçue d'une telle mauvaise conduite chez absolument toutes ses novices, bien sûr, mais même si tout le monde fait semblant de ne rien remarquer personne n'ignore que Marianne était sa préférée. La légende de la fille de l'iguane noir fait partie du savoir commun.  
Magda, elle, ne pourra jamais prétendre à être la fille de Calistra. Elle n'est qu'une de ses élèves parmi toutes les autres. Diligente, obéissante, mais pas exceptionnellement douée. Elle est sa Sœur. Une parmi d'autre. Elle n'est pas censée souhaiter plus que ça. Elle doit s'en satisfaire.

Mais quand Calistra succède à la précédente, devient leur Mère, et choisit Magda pour la seconder, elle sait qu'elle lui accorde une position privilégiée entre toutes, qu'elle reconnaît ses qualités et son talent… mais ne lui ouvre pas son cœur pour autant. Elle l'a choisie également parce qu'elle n'est pas attachée à elle, et donc elle ne risque pas de la décevoir.  
C'est égal. Elle est heureuse de la faveur qui lui est faite et elle lui sera dévouée. Elle sait aussi qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'obtenir sans la défection passée de Marianne… et elle lui en veut toujours.


	109. ElornaEfira, sa reine

**Titre :** Sa Reine  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, BD  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Elorna Morgan - reine Efira  
 **Genre :** enrégimentement  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Sanlaville ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** shiptember  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : 2ème arc  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Elorna Morgan, capitaine de la Garde Royale, s'est vue affectée à la protection de la Reine Efira. Bien sûr, chaque habitant de Vallée des Rois, du plus noble au plus humble, est important à ses yeux. Elle se doit de protéger la population entière et la paix qui lui permet de prospérer. Mais la Reine, voilà, est un symbole de cette paix, de cette prospérité.

Elle veille sur ses sujets avec bienveillance, elle seconde son époux ; même si on le pense l'on se garde bien de dire que sans elle le Roi Virgil ne serait peut-être pas aussi bon. Et puis, aussi, elle est incroyablement belle et élégante et elle force le respect.

Elorna n'aspire pas à lui ressembler : elle a choisi une autre voie. Mais, sur sa vie, elle assurera sa sécurité et, elle ne sait pas comment exactement, mais si elle le peut, son bonheur aussi.


	110. TomieMarianne, sympathie

**Titre :** Solidarité  
 **Auteur :** malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, BD  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Tomie Katana & Marianne Velba (/Richard Aldana)  
 **Genre :** léger angst  
 **Gradation :** PG-plus / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** shiptember  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tomes 4-5 ?  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Le temps où les incartades de Richard blessaient Tomie est révolu. Elle a fait son deuil : elle sait désormais que c'est un connard et qu'elle ne peut rien attendre de bon de lui. Elle n'arbore plus la moindre jalousie envers ses nouvelles conquêtes, que de la pitié. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Marianne.

Elle reconnaît dans sa colère bien légitime ce qu'elle a ressenti autrefois. Et elle admire sa détermination à ne pas se laisser piéger dans le rôle de victime et dire sa façon de penser à ce malotru. Elle éprouve pour elle de la solidarité, de l'amitié… et il y aurait tellement plus si la colère de Marianne ne prenait pas toute la place dans son cœur. Si elle était un peu plus disponible… et qu'elle pouvait être sûre de ne pas risquer de la traîner dans un scandale de plus qu'orchestrerait la presse people autour d'eux tous.


	111. CristoSakova, rivalité

**Titre :** Plus belle encore  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, BD  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Cristo Canyon/Marie - Hélène Sakova  
 **Genre :** gen-ish/vague angst  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** shiptember  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 9  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Cristo Canyon ne s'attendait pas à revoir Marie-Hélène Sakova un jour, en tout cas pas dans des circonstances pareilles. L'ancienne âme damnée du seigneur Ignacio Cudna a entrevu la réalité de l'autre monde et la vérité… et a voulu en savoir plus. Par elle-même. Pas par les légendes et les malédictions.

Confrontée à ce qui ressemble à un enfer, elle a décidé d'agir. Celle qui était une courtisane, une espionne, une séductrice, dix ans plus tard se double d'une guerrière. Les cheveux coupés courts lui vont bien. Sa tenue de combat met ses muscles en valeur. Sa forme physique se double de capacités audacieuses pour la stratégie. Et elle n'a rien perdu de son pouvoir de séduction.

Au contraire, les nouvelles circonstances l'auraient plutôt décuplé. Belle et mortelle. Cristo préférera ne pas l'avoir comme ennemie. Mais quel que soit le camp dans lequel elle se retrouvera, son admiration ne cesse pas.


	112. CharlesHoward, glamour

**Titre :** Glamour  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Howard McKenzie, Charles Vales  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #18.23, " _candle_ " pour fffc (bougie)  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 17/25  
 **Nombre de mots :** 225

oOo

Le rituel classique pour invoquer les esprits ou les démons demande d'allumer une bougie mais Howard n'en a pas. En avoir de secours dans un tiroir en cas de coupure de courant – et dans cet appartement vétuste, ça arrive un peu trop régulièrement – lui qui est si prévoyant pour tant de choses ? Même pas : c'est trop dangereux. Une bougie allumée qui se renverse, ça créerait bien trop facilement des catastrophes. Et puis arriver à retrouver en plus des allumettes dans le noir, et ouvrir la boîte dans le bon sens sans les renverser par terre... Non, il a une bonne vieille lampe de poche, c'est bien plus sûr.  
Donc il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne marche pas aussi pour cette invocation. Si le principe est d'avoir une source de lumière et d'énergie... Et si c'est juste, de façon tellement pas scientifique, pour l'ambiance, he bien, la pile commence à faiblir, à moins que ça soit le circuit dont tous les contacts ne sont pas tout à fait fiables, en tout cas la lumière tremblote doucement, presque autant que le ferait une flamme nue dans un courant d'air. Ça fera l'affaire !

(Charles acquiesce à tout ce qu'il propose, de toute façon, donc ne lui oppose aucune objection. C'est peut-être moins glamour, mais le côté astucieux l'impressionne encore plus.)


	113. le chien du voisin, atavisme

**Titre :** Régression  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages :** le gros voisin et son petit toutou  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** # " _puppy_ " pour fffc (chiot)  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 5  
 **Note :** bon en fait j'y connais rien aux chiens j'en sais rien si c'est vraiment un caniche, si ça se trouve c'est un bichon ou un fox à poil long  
 **Nombre de mots :** 202

oOo

Precious était un caniche heureux. Deux fois par jour son maître le sortait faire le tour du pâté de maison, renifler le bas des réverbères et faire ses petites affaires directement dans le caniveau. C'était un quartier tranquille et propre après tout. Les propriétaires ne voulaient ni voir des crottes sur leurs trottoirs ni devoir s'abaisser à les ramasser eux-mêmes.

Tout changea le jour où un inconnu vint rudoyer le Maître, et en réponse, le Maître tira sur la laisse jusqu'à étrangler Precious. Balancé plusieurs centimètres au-dessus du trottoir, Precious n'était plus un caniche heureux. De retour à la maison, Precious observa le Maître avec un œil nouveau et méfiant. Le Maître pouvait donc se montrer imprévisible et lui faire mal alors que Precious ne l'avait pas mérité... Precious était pourtant un bon chien !

...et Precious se rappela que, plusieurs générations auparavant, ses ancêtres avaient été des chiens de chasse. Ils coursaient les canards dans les marais. Il avait des crocs acérés. Et le Maître ressemblait tout à coup à un gros dindon qui se dandinait, et s'il portait toujours un collier, la laisse n'était plus là pour le retenir s'il décidait de bondir. Si le Maître faisait un geste imprévu...


	114. Richard vs Cooper, tu t'enfonces

**Titre :** Tu t'enfonces, mec  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages :** Richard Aldana, Dave McKenzie, Joufflu, Cooper  
 **Genre :** gen/crack  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #18.24, " _slippery_ " pour fffc (glissant)  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 4  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Richard Aldana s'adaptait plus ou moins au Club. Comme prédit par Dave, sa grande gueule le rendait moyennement populaire. Même auprès de Joufflu qui s'entendait pourtant avec tout le monde, il trouvait moyen de commettre des gaffes.

« Me~ec t'as vraiment un tube de vaseline dans ton sac ? Wow, et moi qui croyais qu'y'avait que Cooper qui faisait une fixette là-dessus...  
\- Mais ! Mais non !  
\- Non ? Alors c'est tout le Club qui.. ?  
\- Mais enfin non. Faut vraiment tout t'apprendre ? »

Évidemment, il croyait déjà tout savoir et cachait ses lacunes derrière un sourire à la con. Dave choisit de l'ignorer et de jouer les professeurs patients.

« Ça se met sur les sourcils et les pommettes avant un match pour aider les gants à glisser et diminuer le risque de faire péter la peau. Tu verras, les bleus ça compte pour du beurre, ton vrai baptême tu l'auras le jour où t'aurais une arcade fendue.  
» Mais dis-moi, t'as l'air bien au courant des autres usages, hm ? Quand tu parles de fixette ?  
\- Mais euh non !  
\- Ou c'est ceux qui en parlent le plus qui en mangent le moins peut-être ?  
\- Euh. Ouais on va dire ça... »


	115. Dave vs l'Ordre du Lion, résistance

**Titre :** Violence gratuite  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnage :** Dave McKenzie  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #19.01, " _resistance_ " pour fffc  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 1-2  
 **Nombre de mots :** 222

oOo

Dave McKenzie est un boxeur. Au fil des ans il s'est construit une masse musculaire, de l'endurance, une résistance à la douleur. Il n'a jamais eu peur des coups et de leurs conséquences, des bleus, des bosses et du sang... tant que ça faisait du beau sport. Peu sont ses adversaires qui ont réussi à la vaincre par KO.

Mais ça, c'est seulement sur le ring. Un troufion de l'Ordre du Lion qui lui cogne dessus sur ordre de Rizel dans une tentative douteuse de torture, c'est une tout autre affaire. C'est de la violence gratuite et les coups ne sont même pas spécialement efficaces. Il pourrait faire beaucoup mieux, ça pourrait être beaucoup pire. Ce qui rend la situation vraiment affreuse c'est que ça dure encore et encore sans espoir qu'un arbitre l'arrête pour faute ou sonne la fin du round. Et l'absence de technique est vraiment une honte, un manque de respect envers sa qualité d'athlète.

Jusqu'à ce que Rizel intervienne, l'électricité crépitant au bout de ses doigts. Dave sait que le corps humain n'est pas fait pour laisser du courant le traverser juste comme ça. Ça va faire mal, très mal.  
Il veut protéger Siri, et si c'est au prix de sa vie il le fera... mais face à tant de douleur ? Il a bien peur de parler avant.


	116. Siri, perte de repères

**Titre :** Sa vie à l'envers  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnage :** Siri McKenzie  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #19.02, " _unfamiliar_ " pour fffc  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : début de série  
 **Nombre de mots :** 300+

oOo

Siri se réveille dans un endroit inconnu. Il fait bon, le lit est bien trop grand pour elle et plus confortable que ce dont elle a l'habitude. Elle regarde sans vraiment le voir un mur de briques blanches. Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à sa chambre à l'internet. Même l'odeur est différente de ce qu'elle attendait, mais c'est quand même une qu'elle connaît et apprécie. Ce qui rend les choses encore plus bizarres.  
Elle jette un œil à sa robe d'uniforme avec ses froufrous toute fripée d'avoir dormi dedans et sait qu'elle ne peut pas continuer à la porter.  
Elle se souvient. Richard l'a amenée là, chez Papa. Et Papa n'est plus là. Papa ne sera plus jamais là. Richard est grand, brun, beau, musclé, maladroit mais bienveillant, il dit qu'il est un ami de Papa et c'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose en lui qui le lui rappelle et elle lui fait immédiatement confiance : qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'autre ?

Tout au club lui rappelle Papa, elle s'attend à le voir dans chaque coin. Elle connaît déjà l'endroit, elle y est déjà venue plusieurs fois, il y a très longtemps, assez pour qu'elle ne se rappelle plus les détails des occasions, mais qu'elle s'y retrouve avec le lieu et sache qu'elle l'a déjà visité. Papa et elle n'ont plus vécu ensemble depuis des années ; il lui rendait visite seulement pour des occasions spéciales et ça la rendait heureuse, mais il ne l'a pas vraiment élevée.  
Il était... vraiment aimé de ses amis, de ses élèves. Eux, elle ne les avait jamais rencontrés avant mais ça saute aux yeux. Ils sont une partie de sa vie séparée d'elle, qu'elle découvre seulement maintenant. Elle l'aimait sans condition ; peut-être qu'elle était trop confiante, trop naïve encore et qu'elle ne pouvait pas réaliser qu'elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment.


	117. Howard, de ses propres choix

**Titre :** Garder le contrôle  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnage :** Howard McKenzie  
 **Genre :** gen/drama  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #19.03, " _self made_ " pour fffc  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tout le cartoon + jusqu'au tome 11  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, Howard le doit à lui-même et à ses propres choix, bons ou mauvais ; ses propres décisions. Le hasard ne veut pas dire grand' chose pour lui, et il considère qu'il n'existe ni destin ni rétribution divine. Il a travaillé dur, il a tracé son propre chemin, et, oui, il a commis des erreurs en cours de route.

Pendant très longtemps, rien n'était jamais sa faute. Il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire, du mieux possible en fonction de ce qui se présentait, puis il a fini par admettre qu'il y avait pire qu'être responsable d'erreurs : il déteste encore plus perdre le contrôle de la situation. Maintenant, il les admet, ces erreurs passées ; d'autant qu'il a toujours réussi à les retourner d'une façon ou d'une autre à son avantage.

Même l'incident avec la Coupe et sa main, même l'incident pire que tout le reste avec Ralzae et le lieutenant Mendoza, à la perspective de tout le reste, ont eu des retombées... bon, il ne peut quand même pas dire positives, mais... utiles, plus tard. Quant à prendre de la distance d'avec Marianne... ça lui rendit une liberté dont il avait aussi besoin.


	118. Siri, Richard, Howard, influence

**Titre :** On va dire que t'es ma nièce  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages :** Siri McKenzie, Richard Aldana  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #19.0, " _influence_ " pour fffc  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : jusqu'à l'épisode 9 peut-être  
 **Nombre de mots :** 350

oOo

Siri était une gentille petite fille, couvée par un papa protecteur ses premières années, puis confiée aux bons soins d'une institution privée huppée. Elle s'y fit rapidement des amies chères de ses camarades de chambrée ; il y avait là des règles strictes mais elle reçut en contrepartie une éducation solide et le personnel était aussi attentif que possible aux besoins des petites élèves. Tant qu'elle s'y sentait en sécurité, protégée par son père et des tas de secrets, tout allait bien.  
Au prix de quelques mensonges et oublis elle restait une petite fille ordinaire. Jusqu'à ce son père ne puisse plus la garder et que le pensionnat et son apparente sécurité soit réduits en cendres...

Tout partit en vrille et il ne resta qu'un certain Richard Aldana pour s'interposer. Grossier, abrasif, mais néanmoins bien intentionné. Siri était trop jeune, trop confiante pour mettre en question ses raisons de lui venir en aide et combien était lié uniquement à sa loyauté envers Dave mais rien de plus.  
Au club de boxe tout le monde l'apprécia vite et elle appréciait tout le monde. Joufflu tout spécialement se mettait en quatre pour la mettre à l'aise. Il aurait sans doute mieux valu qu'elle le prenne lui comme modèle, mais non, elle s'était déjà attachée à Aldana puisqu'il avait été le premier à l'aider quand elle en avait tellement besoin, même si juste après il avait tenté de s'en dédouaner complètement, avant de finalement céder pour de bon.  
Grand, beau et ténébreux et avec la confiance de son père, elle le trouvait intéressant et voulait naïvement qu'il l'aime autant qu'elle l'aimait.  
Du coup elle commença à imiter son comportement, sa façon de parler, elle absorba son vocabulaire. Quel gâchis, d'après son oncle qui voyait d'un bien mauvais œil la grossièreté d'Aldana.  
Ouais, ben si ça ne lui plaisait pas il n'avait qu'à se manifester dès qu'il avait appris la mort de Dave et tenu son rôle de famille ; c'est trop tard maintenant. Siri s'est attachée à son nouveau papa de substitution et ne changera plus d'avis !


	119. Richard et Siri, séquelles laissées

**Titre :** Le pire dans tout ça  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages :** Richard Aldana, Siri McKenzie  
 **Genre :** gen/drame  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #19.04, " _losing you_ " pour fffc  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : jusqu'à la fin  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~200

oOo

Richard avait toujours pensé, avait toujours voulu croire, que les petites filles ne pouvaient pas mourir. Il y a bien eu des fois où il a cru qu'il allait se faire battre, tout perdre, mais que ça ne concernerait que lui, et qu'après il y arriverait bien quelque chose pour sauver Siri sans que ça dépende de lui.  
Des mois à se battre contre des monstres et des boxeurs et la vie en général ça pouvait pas être pour rien, quand même ? Quand même ? Hein ? Siri, mignonne petite fille, était innocente et tout, et vachement courageuse, et il fallait bien qu'il existe une façon de la sauver.

Est-ce qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne cette leçon, que parfois il n'y a aucun moyen, ou il y en a mais les gens sont des connards et refusent d'aider quand ils pourraient, et en fait souvent les gens sont des connards et personne ne se soucie des petites filles perdues ?  
Peut-être. Il savait, d'une façon vague, que le monde était pourri. Mais jusqu'ici, il ne voulait pas écouter, et se rendre compte personnellement, complètement et douloureusement à quel point.


	120. Howard, Paiymon, Siri, sécurité

**itre :** La solution la plus bête  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Howard McKenzie, Siri(\Paiymon)  
 **Genre :** gen-ish?  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #19.0, " _puppy love_ " pour fffc (premier amour d'enfat)  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 16  
 **Nombre de mots :** 180+

oOo

Howard, en gardant discrètement un œil sur Siri, passe accidentellement pour un pervers. Oups. En même temps, à espionner des enfants pré et juste pubères... pris sur le fait, il aurait pu dire au moins une partie de la vérité, à savoir qu'il était un oncle prenant le relai d'un papa disparu et un peu beaucoup sur-protecteur envers sa nièce. Bien sûr bien sûr il faisait de son mieux pour lui donner un peu de large et la laisser vivre sa jeunesse mais il fallait quand même qu'il surveille ses fréquentations. Un premier amour innocent pour un garçon à peine plus âgé ? ah non elle était encore trop jeune pour ça !  
Se tenir la main, échanger des promesses et des mots doux, à la grande limite, mais pas de bisous et ne pensez même pas à plus !

...Et non, même pas. Quelque chose d'aussi normal lui est trop étranger. Il préfère encore mentir pour de bon et prétendre n'avoir absolument aucun lien avec la fillette et sa sécurité physique comme émotionnelle. C'est quand même bien plus proche de la vérité.


	121. Richard vs Howard, gratitude

**Titre :** Désolé n'y change rien  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages :** Richard Aldana, Howard McKenzie  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #19.04, " _ungrateful_ " pour fffc  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : jusqu'à la fin  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~250

oOo

 _Mais tu me remercies jamais, d'habitude_ , se plaignait Richard dans son rêve à la projection déformée de Howard par son inconscient.  
D'habitude étant, il ne lui avait pourtant demandé qu'une seule faveur à ce point, et l'avait spontanément remercié quand il était venu à son aide une autre fois sans qu'il ait besoin de demander avant (pour ce que ça avait changé à la fin...)  
Ben, c'est qu'il est insécure à ce point ; il prétend que ça lui égal, mais il veut quand même de la reconnaissance et des mercis et tout. Il pensait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de gloire et n'était pas préparé quand il en récolta.

Il ne se rendit jamais vraiment compte de tout ce que Joufflu faisait pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Il était au moins reconnaissant envers Tomie et son amour... mais réussit à la traiter quand même comme de la merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il y peut, il est juste un connard au bout du compte... et il blâmera les connards pire encore qui ont pourri sa vie et son attitude. Howard tout particulièrement, tiens. Si ce connard-là avait eu même un tout petit peu plus de respect envers son propre frère et sa nièce et puis lui... euh. Tant pis s'il n'y avait aucune raison logique à ce dernier point. Mais peut-être que Richard voulait juste être aimé... jusqu'à ce qu'il entend de sa part que c'était effectivement le cas et que ça ne change rien du tout.


	122. GeminiTalulaDuke, partager

**Titre :** Prêt à partager  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Duke Diamond/Talula Wood/Gemini Kross  
 **Genre :** ouverture  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** cocktober  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 15  
 **Nombre de mots :** 220

oOo

Pour un observateur extérieur, la relation entre Gemini Kross et Talula Wood était strictement exclusive et monogame – mais ça, c'était seulement parce qu'à ce moment ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé celui qu'ils étaient prêts à inviter à les rejoindre.  
Duke aime Talula depuis toujours, et Talula tient à lui, même si elle ne l'avait jamais considéré jusqu'ici comme partenaire sexuel ou romantique potentiel. Gemini est absolument enchanté de faire sa connaissance. Il l'estime lui, ses qualités de boxeur, ses qualités humaines, ses qualités physiques…

Il ne tarde pas à le considérer comme un partenaire potentiel pour… beaucoup de choses, et à le lui faire savoir.  
"Si un de ces jours Aldana te largue ou que tu as besoin de changer d'équipe, il aura toujours moyen de négocier avec mon équipier actuel.  
Et, si Talula a envie, je ne suis pas contre la partager avec toi."  
En fait, Gemini lui-même est plus emballé par l'idée de partager Duke avec Talula, que Duke par celle de partager Talula avec Gemini, ou Talula de partager Gemini avec Duke.

La situation est bizarre, l'idée tellement inattendue… mais les uns et les autres, rien que la proposition soit faite, s'en sentent trop intrigués et du coup presque obligés de tester, pour savoir. Et bien leur en prend, car ils découvrent vite que ça leur plaît…


	123. KrissRichardDuke, à l aise

**Titre :** Entre bros faut se mettre à l'aise  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Kriss Bennett x Richard Aldana x Duke Diamond  
 **Genre :** un p'tit peu de bondage  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** cocktober  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : bon j'ai un trou de mémoire, l'épisode des Ostéopathes Tueurs, j'vérifierai une autre fois  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Kriss a des idées bizarres concernant l'entraînement de Duke et Richard. Elle les attache pour leur apprendre à continuer à se défendre et même attaquer même en ayant un membre immobilisé. Elle plaisante rapidement sur le seul membre qu'elle n'arriverait pas à immobiliser – et pour lequel elle n'y compte de toute façon pas.  
Ils se retrouvent à sa merci, elle peut faire d'eux ce qu'elle veut – admettant que la séance finie, elle ne les détache pas immédiatement ? Elle les encourage à dire non s'ils ne veulent pas et elle s'arrêtera.

Richard se montre très enthousiaste à l'idée, Duke est plus réticent, mais curieux – ou trop terrifié pour utiliser son droit à dire stop ? Ça serait bien bête.  
Retranché dans sa zone de confort il avoue que ce ne sont pas tant les attaches ou la relation d'autorité professionnelle qui le dérangent, mais la présence de Richard qui l'intimide.

Richard lui n'en a au contraire rien à battre : entre bros, affirme-t-il, faut se mettre à l'aise. S'il est capable de se palucher dans les douches communes, baiser tour à tour voir en même temps leur entraîneuse c'est à peine un cran au-dessus ! et faut pas craindre la performance…


	124. HashMendozaHoward, what if

**Titre :** Ça serait dommage  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Ralzae, Daniel Hashman x Monica Mendoza x Howard McKenzie  
 **Genre :** AU/what if  
 **Gradation :** R / M  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** cocktober  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 21  
 **Avertissement :** ...vous avez besoin que je l'épelle ?  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Intéressant, trouve Ralzae, comment cette fliquette garde son arme à la main même en pleine partie de jambes en l'air. Ça confirme ce qu'il a décidé de penser : qu'il ne force jamais les gens à faire quelque chose contre leurs désirs, qu'il les pousse seulement à se libérer et y donner libre cours. Il ne s'inquiète même pas qu'elle le vise : un vigoureux coup de rein de son compagnon la déséquilibre et la balle le manque largement, fracasse la fenêtre et va se perdre au loin. Ils continuent parce que ça n'a aucune importance pour eux, mais le sifflement du vent par la vitre brisée le dérange et il inspecte les dégâts.  
C'est là qu'il remarque un voyeur sur le toit de l'immeuble voisin, qui les fixe à la jumelle. Oh. D'habitude il préfère avoir plus de femmes que d'hommes sous les yeux, mais puisque ce monsieur a l'air décidé à venir les rejoindre ce serait dommage de ne pas l'inviter !

Bientôt, avec deux étalons au lieu d'un pour bourrer sa pouliche par tous les trous à la fois, il est trop occupé à se gorger d'énergie tantrique pour remarquer que le pistolet a changé de main…


	125. DukeRichardTomie, mériter mieux

**Titre :** Elle méritait mieux  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon & BD  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Richard Aldana/Tomie Katana/Duke Diamond  
 **Genre :** adultère  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** cocktober  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : fuck _Soir de Match_  
 **Nombre de mots :** 303

oOo

La femme que Richard s'est trouvée est vraiment bien. Elle est belle, elle sait ce qu'elle veut, elle ira loin dans la vie ; et rien que pour aimer Richard c'est forcément une fille bien. Évidemment Richard est un gars bien ; il a fait des conneries mais il n'a pas un mauvais fond, et Duke lui souhaite d'être heureux. Mais quand même : avec Tomie il n'a pas intérêt à en faire d'autres, de conneries ! Elle ne mérite pas ça. Elle mérite un gars vraiment bien elle aussi.

« Un gars comme toi peut-être ? » demande-t-elle un soir de fête anormalement triste où ils sont tous les deux défoncés au Sector et Richard disparu quelque part avec une minette quelconque. Le con.  
« Je suis désolé… »  
Mais Duke met un point d'honneur a ne pas importuner les femmes des autres, ou celles qui ont déjà dit non une fois.  
« T'es vraiment un gars bien, confirme Tomie. Ç'aurait peut être été mieux pour tout le mode que je te rencontre avant lui en fait… »

Il est un peu tard pour ça. Mais d'un autre côté, comme Richard lui raconte absolument tout de leur vie – il est flatté de sa confiance mais c'est un peu gênant : est-ce que Tomie est au courant de ce qu'il lui dit, est-ce qu'elle est d'accord ? – à force il l'aime autant et il a l'impression de faire partie de cette vie, de leur couple.  
Alors quand elle lui tombe dans les bras pour se consoler des tromperies de Richard avec un mec fidèle et respectueux, il n'a pas l'impression de le tromper non. Peut-être que Tomie veut le punir, se venger, lui rendre la pareille… mais pas lui. Sur le moment, ça lui semble tout naturel.  
(Mais ça serait quand même mieux s'ils avaient pu se mettre d'accord…)


	126. Milo, TomieRichard, creeptastic

**itre :** Tout ça grâce à lui  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Milo Zotis, Tomie Katana x Richard Aldana  
 **Genre :** cynique  
 **Gradation :** R / M  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** cocktober  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : jusqu'à la fin de série ; premier arc de la BD  
 **Nombre de mots :** 222

oOo

Milo est le premier à avoir vu tout le potentiel de couple entre Tomie et cet Aldana. (Laissez-le y croire : l'ex jaloux de Tomie n'était plus là pour témoigner de sa propre parano.) Rien de tel qu'un bon scandale pour faire couler l'encre des tabloïdes et les biffetons dans sa caisse. Ensuite, ben, c'est du showbiz : ils sont tous les deux bien foutus et physiquement bien assortis. Qui s'en cogne, qu'au niveau de la personnalité et des attentes, il y ait des décalages ? Ils sont là pour jouer un rôle et amuser le public, point.

Quand ils se grimpent enfin à la faveur d'une fête de victoire bien arrosée, il ne s'offusque pas le moins du monde que ça soit sur son propre canapé. Au contraire, il s'en frotte les mains. Grâce à eux, sa fortune est faite ou tout comme. Chaque fois qu'ils se tringlent, pense-t-il en savourant un bon cigare, c'est grâce à lui, et ils lui rapportent indirectement un peu plus.

Quand inévitablement ça va partir en couille, il écrasera une petite larme, mais ça lui rapportera encore. En attendant, il le baise tous les deux… métaphoriquement. Et il se demande s'ils pensent un peu à lui quand ils baisent ensemble, littéralement, s'ils ont un soupçon de reconnaissance, ou s'ils ne se rendent compte de rien..?


	127. HashTomieRichard, malhonnête

**Titre :** Malhonnête  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages/Couples :** "H" Daniel Hashman/Tomie Katana/Richard Aldana  
 **Genre :** vague angst  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** cocktober  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : série + BD + _Soir de Match_ (fuck _Soir de Match_ )  
 **Nombre de mots :** 222

oOo

Il y a beaucoup de trucs que H passe sous silence voire sur lesquels il ment. Avec le maire Katana, autant que possible, il est sincère : dans sa volonté de l'aider à faire de Paxtown un meilleur endroit. Mais son passé… reste secret. Ses liens avec Aldana, du temps où il a infiltré l'organisation de Milo Zotis, il ne peut pas les lui avouer.  
Et même si Aldana est porté disparu depuis des années, enfui vers la Vallée des Rois… il a l'impression de les tromper tous les deux chaque fois qu'il couche avec Tomie. Elle, en se taisant. Lui, parce que même s'il s'est comporté comme une pourriture et qu'ils ont fini par divorcer, il la considère toujours comme sa femme à lui.

Puis il se rappelle que c'est irrespectueux envers Tomie de ne pas lui accorder sa liberté de choisir avec qui elle couche, de la garder ainsi attachée au passé. Et il regrette encore plus le reste de son irrespect. Mais il est trop tard pour le rattraper.  
(Si Mendoza était encore là, elle l'engueulerait pour ça et elle aurait bien raison, mais en même temps si Mendoza était encore là il n'aurait pas besoin de jouer ce double jeu, elle aurait rallié le bon côté depuis le début et elle serait bien plus efficace que lui là-dessus.)


	128. RichardDave, moi tu sais les moustachus

**Titre :** Un truc qui le chatouille  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Richard Aldana/Dave McKenzie  
 **Genre :** if it's you it's ok  
 **Gradation :** R / M  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** dicktember  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Richard aimait bien Dave, Richard aimait Dave tout court. Il n'a pas menti à propos des moustachus : en général c'est pas son truc. Quand cette Tracy l'a qualifié d'hétéro il s'en est senti rassuré ; il y a des préjugés qui ont la vie dure : genre ça ne le dérange pas du tout chez les autres, mais enfin, lui ne peut pas être gay, hein !

Mais c'est juste Dave, quoi. Dave était spécial. Dave n'était pas un père de substitution, ni un frère de substitution ; Dave était Dave. Il l'a recueilli, il a cru en lui, l'a toléré dans sa flemme et ses écarts, l'a encouragé à se dépasser. En retour Richard aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui, même affronter des monstres ou la mafia ! bon… tout sauf se mettre à bosser sérieusement. Il le regrette maintenant. Il a peur de l'avoir déçu.

Et il a toujours peur de s'avouer qu'il s'est souvent demandé si c'est vrai que les moustachus bouffent des culs… et si oui ce que ça fait. Est-ce que ça chatouille, par exemple ? Il se sentirait irrespectueux d'imaginer ça de la part de Dave. Mais… voilà, il se demande quand même.


	129. CooperRichard, très axé sur la rondelle

**Titre :** La langue trop bien pendue  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Cooper, Richard Aldana  
 **Genre :** hateship  
 **Gradation :** R / M  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** dicktember  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 4  
 **Nombre de mots :** 125

oOo

Cooper déteste cette petite merde de Richard avec une passion brûlante. Il se fourre où ça ne le regarde et il a la langue encore mieux pendue que les roustons – aucun respect pour qui ou quoi que ce soit. Pour une crevette tout juste bonne à servir de défouloir aux autres, il en parle bien trop et quand il accuse les autres de faire une fixette sur le cul, Cooper estime qu'il parle de lui-même. Putain il mériterait bien de se faire défoncer un bon coup avant d'aller seulement s'imaginer qu'il peut baiser des femmes adultes. S'il pouvait le coincer dans les douches il lui ferait son affaire vite fait histoire de lui renfoncer ses paroles à tort et à travers dans la gorge, tiens !


	130. MaxRichard, t es choupi Aldana

**Titre :** Sale traître  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Max Mounds, Richard Aldana  
 **Genre :** hateship  
 **Gradation :** R / M  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** dicktember  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 13  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Max envie de rabattre son caquet à cette enflure d'Aldana, de le rabaisser à ce qu'il était à leur première encontre : un petit merdeux qui glandait dans un coin du Club et n'avançait pas. Mais qui avait quand même les faveurs du Coach, pour une raison obscure.  
Ben. Maintenant qu'il l'a trahi et que la hiérarchie de la prison a remplacé celle du Club, il le coincerait bien dans les douches avec une savonnette glissante, histoire de lui faire bien sentir sa reconnaissance pour l'avoir envoyé là.

Et dire qu'il l'aimait bien ! avant qu'il le balance. Quand c'était juste une sorte de mascotte et qu'il croyait qu'il ne menaçait en rien sa carrière. Quand il se faisait les muscles, qu'il encourageait vaguement les autres, mais qu'il n'avait aucune envie de progresser lui-même.  
Quel sale traître, vraiment. Il a bien envie de le faire doublement souffrir, pour la peine.


	131. JouffluRichard, le seul qui a le niveau

**Titre :** Et après...  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages/Couple :** "Joufflu" Taylor Brandon - Richard Aldana  
 **Genre :** tristounet  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** dicktember  
 **Nombre de mots :** 155

oOo

Ça n'était un secret pour personne que Joufflu était éperdu d'admiration envers Dave. Tout le monde au Club était affecté par sa disparition : ils perdaient tous un entraîneur, pour beaucoup un ami, pour certains même avec sa tendance à ramasser les garçons perdus et les laissés-pour-compte, un bienfaiteur. Mais la plupart savaient qu'une fois leur deuil fait ils pouvaient toujours refaire leur vie et leur carrière ailleurs ; Richard et Joufflu, qui lui devaient le plus, étaient les plus loyaux, étaient bien plus affectés que les autres.  
Joufflu, en prime pour émotif, avait besoin de reporter son affection sur quelqu'un d'autre. Richard étant très vite le seul autre à rester encore attaché au Club et à la mémoire de Dave, à ses valeurs… et voilà.

Personne ne remplacerait jamais Dave, mais, heh, Richard était un assez bon second. Jusque dans sa tolérance désintéressée, je t'aime bien alors je ne vais rien dire du tout…


	132. ZenkovaRichard, vaginoplastie

**Titre :** Réassignement  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Harry Zenko - Richard Aldana  
 **Genre :** transfert ?  
 **Gradation :** R / M  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** dicktember  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 8-9  
 **Nombre de mots :** 202

oOo

Richard, Richard Aldana a beaucoup impressionné Harry. Comment peut-on être assez con pour cogner son patron, son ex-futur patron du coup, pendant son entretien d'embauche ? Les tripes qu'a ce type, c'est incroyable. Et la poigne encore plus. Merde alors s'il était pas si con il l'aurait vraiment voulu comme videur. Mais son nez et sa fierté désapprouvent fortement, maintenant.

Alors que Tonton l'humilie en le lui collant comme garde du corps… oh, il en jouit. Ce colosse sous ses ordres, attentif à ses moindres faits et gestes, souffre-douleur pour récolter les coups perdus et lui éviter pour de bon toutes les conséquences négatives de ses propres actions qu'il a tendance à négliger de toute façon… mais quel rêve, quel pied !

Ça serait encore mieux s'il pouvait le baiser en prime. Attention hein, pas l'enculer comme un pédé, ça non. Il faudrait qu'il ait une chatte à défoncer. Pas de seins pour autant, sur des pecs aussi musclés ça serait moche et ridicule. Son physique de mastard, et une vaginoplastie. C'était une moquerie au début mais il serait même prêt à lui payer l'opération, tiens, si en contrepartie il était certain de l'avoir comme esclave sexuel aussi longtemps que ça l'amusera.


	133. samuraiRichard, zob pour zob

**Titre :** Zob pour zob  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Samurai/Richard Aldana  
 **Genre :** kinky  
 **Gradation :** R / M  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** dicktember  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 8  
 **Nombre de mots :** 250

oOo

Le garde du corps de sa cible est un homme d'honneur ; il ne s'attendait pas à ça et se voit surpris - d'autant plus que la surpris e est agréable - par sa respectabilité mais également son inventivité. Et, il l'avoue, il est intrigué pour les coutumes de ce clan.  
Uriner sur un adversaire pour affirmer son mépris, ça, il comprend. Rendre la pareille à l'effronté qui s'est permis de souiller l'honneur de son seigneur, il l'accomplit comme un devoir méthodique et ne devrait pas y prendre d'autre plaisir que celui du travail bien fait.  
Mais il se trouve qu'il avait justement bien besoin de se soulager et l'acte lui fait beaucoup de bien.

Il se demande, si le garde avait été moins sage et qu'il avait affronté au lieu de trouver un terrain d'entente… il aurait gagné bien entendu, mais il y aurait une infime chance d'avoir été battu au contraire : l'homme aurait-il marqué sa victoire ainsi ? et alors… qu'est-ce que ça ferait ? que les rôles soient inversés ? de recevoir une douche d'un tel homme ? après avoir été vaincu, si c'est en combat honorable il n'aura pas à s'en vouloir, mais ce rituel ensuite… un flot continu, chaud, imbibant ses vêtements, couvrant sa peau, avec quelque chose d'organique et de terriblement intime.

Son imagination dépasse alors les limites du combat, mais, et si ça n'était pas subi suite à une défaite mais librement choisi… avec lui, peut-être, par curiosité, il serait capable d'essayer.


	134. HashRichard, première langue

**Titre :** Empathie  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages/Couple :** "H" Daniel Hashman, Richard Aldana  
 **Genre :** mal foutu  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** dicktember  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : Soir de Match  
 **Nombre de mots :** 250

oOo

H et Aldana partagent une complicité acquise au fil des ans malgré les mensonges et les silences. Ça n'est pas Richard qui fera reproche à qui que ce soit de vouloir taire un passé douloureux, et il ne cherche même pas à savoir ce que H dissimule. Ça ne le concerne pas. Il apprécie ses principes et ne lui en demande pas plus.

Le temps et le fait de mieux se connaître a apaisé le ressentiment initial, concernant Mendoza, et puis Tomie. Fut un temps il n'aurait pas su pardonner les tromperies, mais en vrai, ça ne le concerne pas, et il voit sa douleur derrière, les conneries qui le blessent autant qu'elles blessent les autres, l'incapacité à appeler à l'aide comme il en vu chez tellement de victimes.  
Il n'a pas envie de considérer Aldana comme une victime, hein ! mais la vie lui a fait tellement de coups vaches et le public croit qu'il l'a réussie : ça doit faire encore plus mal.  
Depuis que Duke Diamond est mort et que Tomie a complètement abandonné, H est le seul à savoir à quel point Milo Zotis a tout ruiné pour lui. Il est le premier à lui souhaiter de remonter la pente, et peut-être le seul en fait si Aldana lui-même a renoncé.

Bon. Il n'a pas sa place là-dedans, à juger de savoir mieux que lui ce qui serait bon ou pas. C'est juste un souhait. Mais ça lui fait mal de le voir continuer à se détruire.


	135. RichardCristo, toi et ta danseuse

**Titre :** Parce que tu as brisé mon masque  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Richard Aldana/Cristo Canyon  
 **Genre :** angst  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** dicktember  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tomes 10-11  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Ça faisait longtemps que Richard ne s'était pas senti sérieusement mis en difficulté par un adversaire. Même après avoir réussi à le battre, plus par coup de chance que par technique, le souvenir de Cristo Canyon le hantait. Peut-être parce qu'à chacune de leurs rencontres, Cristo Canyon lui-même exsudait une aura d'obsession envers lui. Oh des gens bizarres avec un intérêt malsain envers lui, il en avait croisé des tonnes. Ce qui lui donnait la chair de poule c'est que pour une fois c'était bizarrement réciproque. Ou en tout cas contagieux.

Comme il croyait toujours ne pas être attiré par les mecs, admirer ses gros tas de muscles ça pourrait passer pour du narcissisme en les comparant aux siens, mais sa façon de bouger, si différente, qui le faisait moqueusement qualifier de danseuse par ses détracteurs, ça les mettait complètement à part ; plus embêtant, le masque presque vide qui lui tenait lieu de visage et occultait toute expression le rendait inhumain.

Et découvrir finalement ce qui se cachait dessous… oh. Oh bon sang. En fait c'était encore pire. Il aurait autant préféré virer sa cuti et faire une exception pour un vrai mec, il se serait senti moins mal.


	136. Joufflu, Richard, Siri, hobbit

**Titre :** Et pourquoi pas un second petit déjeuner ?  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages :** "Joufflu", Siri McKenzie, Richard Aldana  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #19.08, "brunch" pour fffc  
 **Nombre de mots :** 270

oOo

Un dimanche bien calme au Club, _techniquement_ encore le matin ; Joufflu décide que ça va être congé pour tout le monde, de tout : de l'entraînement, du régime, du stress... nan, aujourd'hui on fait relâche ! et on s'offre un brunch continental complet.  
En plus Richard est rentré super tard la veille au soir et n'aurait jamais été levé à temps pour un petit-déj' régulier, du coup il propose de l'attendre et de servir de quoi le requinquer - sans préciser de quoi en plus du simple manque de sommeil.

Siri n'en demande pas plus de toute façon et se goinfre - même si elle a déjà pris un petit-déj' régulier, justement, dès qu'elle s'est levée un peu plus tôt.  
"C'est dingue comme une demi-portion comme toi peut bâfrer autant et rester si petite," marmonne Richard au-dessus de son café.  
Siri hausse les épaules. Ben oui elle est petite et pas épaisse, et alors quoi ? elle a onze ans, c'est normal, non ?

"T'es un hobbit, en fait, c'est ça ? Va falloir te surveiller les pieds au cas où tu deviendrais toute velue...  
...ou c'est les nains qui font ça ? 'me rappelle jamais comment ces trucs de geeks marchent..."  
Siri groumpfe et lui balance un coup de pied dans les tibias sous la table - ou essaie en tout cas, mais se rate. Richard en rigole ; il ne croit pas que même si elle avait réussi ça lui ait fait bien mal.

"D'accord, d'accord, on va juste dire que t'es en plein croissance et que tu convertis les calories en centimètres potentiels, hein ?"


	137. Zenkova, avec des nems CRACK crade

**Titre :** J'te nique avec des nems !  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages :** Harry Zenkova, le samurai  
 **Genre :** crade  
 **Gradation :** R / M  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** 17.19, "buttplug" pour fffc  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 7  
 **Nombre de mots :** 170

oOo

Harry se réveille trempé de ce qu'il craint un instant être de la pisse et n'est heureusement que de la sueur. Ouf. C'est que, il a rêvé que le yakuza revenait retourner ses propres menaces contre lui et lui fourrait le cul avec des nems.

Ce souvenir lui tire des frissons : ça semblait tellement réel et c'était tellement bizarre, la sensation physique, mais le pire c'était que dans le rêve en soi il ne trouvait pas ça déplacé ou quoi que ce soit. Maintenant seulement qu'il est bien réveillé, il commence à trouver ça dérangeant.  
Au moins il a échappé à la grand-mère hypothétique ? Mais quel cauchemar quand même !

Et pourquoi est-il si dur, et pourquoi se demande-t-il comment ça ferait, pour de vrai, un nem dans le cul ? Dans son rêve, ça passait crème et ça le remplissait agréablement, mais, en réalité, est-ce que ça ne risquerait pas d'être râpeux, ou trop mou, ou d'avoir des problèmes avec la sauce ou euh… Oh. Beurk.


	138. Howard, sordide

**Titre :** Une impasse sordide  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnage :** Howard McKenzie  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #19.10, "cosmic" pour fffc  
 **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : épisodes 17-25  
 **Nombre de mots :** 185

oOo

Quitter enfin l'orphelinat pour la ville et l'université promettait beaucoup... mais le monde adulte extérieur révèle autant de déceptions que de merveilles. Mais enfin, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, le vrai monde ? Howard est cruellement déçu. D'accord, les études supérieures c'est chouette, mais les gens sont mesquins, méchants, haineux, aussi mauvais voire plus encore que les garçons qui le maltraitaient dans son enfance. Trop d'endroits sont sales, pollués, dégradés ; reste-t-il un tant soit peu de nature vierge quelque part ?  
Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de mieux !

Il étudie l'univers, la physique, les étoiles et l'espace, et le peu qu'il apprendre la psychologie et de la société humaines avant d'abandonner purement et simplement est que, les légendes des humains découlent de quelque chose de vrai : la certitude profonde qu'il y a une échappatoire possible.

Les gens normaux essaieraient de rendre leur petit monde meilleur ; lui cherche un autre monde, un monde entièrement différent vers lequel s'échapper à la place. Même pas une autre planète à travers l'espace au-delà des étoiles : une autre réalité, carrément, dans une autre dimension. Il veut savoir comment le monde est fait, toucher la trame du multivers, loin, le plus loin possible de la vie ordinaire.  
(Comment ça, ça n'est pas réaliste ? Il sait que c'est possible, il le faut, ou sinon à quoi bon ne serait-ce qu'exister ?)


	139. Monica, échouée

**Titre :** Comme un poisson mort  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages :** Monica Mendoza vs Ralzae  
 **Genre :** affreux  
 **Gradation :** R / M  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #19.08, "flounder" pour fffc  
 **Continuité/Avertissement :** épisode 21  
 **Nombre de mots :** 185

oOo

Depuis qu'on l'a virée de la police - putain de corrompus - Monica se débat comme un poisson échoué, pourtant d'autant plus déterminée à aller au fond des choses, de cette folie, mais perdue entre les pistes fumeuses. Quand elle gratte un peu la surface pour aller voir ce qui se cache dessous, elle découvre des abysses pires que son pire cauchemar - et depuis l'affaire des cerveaux jaunes, ses cauchemars sont devenus plus glauques que jamais.  
Ça pouvait pourtant devenir toujours pire encore. Et ça l'est devenu.

Affalée sur ce matelas immonde sous la domination de ce blobfish monstrueux, malmenée par les coups de boutoir de ses autres captifs, haletant et étouffant comme un poisson hors de l'eau, elle n'est déjà plus que de la viande froide. Mais pendant qu'il tire d'eux et de leur numéro forcé son énergie mystique bizarre, il ne fait plus suffisamment attention à elle en tant que personne et néglige sa capacité à agir par elle-même - elle parvient à réunir assez de volonté pour repousser juste un peu de son emprise, se concentrer sur son bras, viser, et tirer.


	140. TomieRichard, union médiatique

**Titre :** Sous le feu des projecteurs  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Couple :** Tomie Katana/Richard Aldana  
 **Genre :** houleux  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #, "wedding bells" pour fffc  
 **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : entre la fin du dessin animé et le début de la BD  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Le mariage entre Richard Aldana et Tomie Katana n'était pas juste un coup de pub'. D'accord, le début de leur relation découlait de la rencontre du hasard et des mises en scène de Milo Zotis. D'accord, Richard s'était comporté comme un queutard et personne ne peut décider à la place de Tomie si elle a eu tort ou raison d'essayer de lui pardonner et de lui donner une seconde chance. Mais ils s'aimaient vraiment. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un papier ni de paillettes pour le prouver.

…Puis tout ce tapage médiatique, ça a aidé à tout refaire partir en vrille…


	141. BD-LoraChester, assortis

**Titre :** Bien arrangé  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, bande dessinée  
 **Couple :** Lora/Chester Morgan  
 **Genre :** domestique  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Sanlaville ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #, "wedding bells" pour fffc  
 **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 10/pré série  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

« Tu es un homme bon, Chester Morgan, affirme Lora : J'ai de la chance d'être ton épouse. »  
Leurs parents respectifs avaient décidé, chacun de leur côté, qu'il était temps que leurs enfants se marient. Appartenant au même cercle social, on les fit se rencontrer pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaître et à s'entendre avant de donner un accord de principe.  
Ce fut une belle cérémonie, et depuis, Chester se montre attentionné envers Lora. Il ne la rudoie jamais, il apprécie ce qu'elle fait pour lui. Et il prend soin de ses élèves : elle sait qu'il fera un bon père.


	142. BD-MarianneHoward, bénédiction

**Titre :** Pour toute bénédiction  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Couple :** Howard McKenzie/Marianne Velba  
 **Genre :** amoureux  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #, "wedding bells" pour fffc  
 **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 10  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Il n'y aura pas de célébration publique – Howard est un étranger, Marianne s'est mise au ban du village en abandonnant l'entraînement de Maître Morgan – mais quel besoin en ont-ils ? le village n'est rien pour eux, quand ils sont tout l'un pour l'autre.

Marianne a fait son choix quand elle a décidé que son propre bonheur aux côtés de Howard était plus important que la Garde Royale. Howard, dès la première fois où Marianne s'est donné à lui, en pleine campagne, a vécu leur union comme une consécration, les branchages d'un arbre se balançant au-dessus de leurs deux corps enlacés comme bénédiction.


	143. BD-GregorioElorna, unilatéralement

**Titre :** Réglée d'avance  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, BD  
 **Couple :** Gregorio Lempkin/Elorna Morgan  
 **Genre :** limite abusif  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Sanlaville ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #, "wedding bells" pour fffc  
 **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tomes 7-9  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Gregorio tenait sincèrement à Elorna... à sa façon. Il la considérait comme une récompense autant que comme une équipière, sa partenaire pour les tournois, pour leur carrière dans la garde, pour la vie entière.

Il ne lui a pas vraiment demandé son avis, il est parti du principe qu'elle voudrait l'épouser, puisqu'ils étaient toujours ensemble. Il laisse sa maman régler les détails du mariage, les affaires de femme, sans doute qu'Elorna sera contente de porter une jolie robe pour une fois ; lui ce qui l'intéresse c'est quand elle porte leur uniforme… et la nuit où elle ne portera rien du tout.


	144. BD-Cristo Canyon, prendre son nom

**Titre :** Elle a dit non et pris son nom  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Couple :** Cristo Canyon I & II  
 **Genre :** affreux  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #, "wedding bells" pour fffc  
 **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tomes 6 et 9  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Ils lui mettent des fers aux poignets et la parquent dans un enclos – toujours nue – avec d'autres femmes à peine plus âgées et l'oublient là pendant des années. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle développe de la poitrine, qu'elle saigne ; alors seulement ils l'en tirent pour la donner à un guerrier méritant.  
Les maillons tintent quand elle jette la chaîne autour de son cou et l'étrangle avec avant de rompre ses fers.

Elle n'a pas encore gagné sa liberté, étant désormais prisonnière du masque et du nom dont elle s'empare – elle devient Cristo Canyon et n'a toujours pas d'identité propre, mais un jour, un jour...


	145. junkieTomie, chuis vot plus grande fan

**Titre :** Fana  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages/Couple :** la junkie aux cheveux roses - Tomie Katana  
 **Genre :** un peu psycho  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Tommy February6  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 18-19  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Elle se présente comme sa plus grande fan – c'est ce qu'elles disent toutes et elles le pensent toutes et elle est persuadée que c'est vraie. D'ailleurs c'est pour faire comme elle qu'elle s'est teint les cheveux en rose, pas pour l'imiter bêtement avec la même nuance de bleu mais pour montrer combien elle la comprenait.  
C'est une super chanteuse et elle est balancée comme elle voudrait être elle-même. Évidemment qu'elle l'admire et qu'elle l'adore et qu'elle rêve d'elle la nuit !

Alors oui elle a un mec parce que c'est ce que les filles font, hein ? d'ailleurs Tomie aussi a un mec, un sportif, et ils vont trop bien ensemble, parce que les people doivent aller ensemble. Le sien est un peu un loser mais il est gentil. La plupart du temps. Pis elle peut pas viser tellement mieux. Pis ça serait encore plus nul d'être toute seule.

Une prise d'otage ça crée des liens, toutes les séries télé le disent. Alors quand ils seront sortis de là, avec plein de fric, tout le Sector qu'ils voudront, et pas d'ennuis avec la police, ça serait cool qu'ils restent tous amis, non ?  
Au moins, elle devrait lui demander son autographe.


	146. TracyTomie, échelle sociale

**Titre :** Socialite  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Tracy Zenkova, Tomie Katana  
 **Genre :** sombre  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Tommy February6  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : entre la fin du dessin animée et le 2ème arc de la BD  
 **Nombre de mots :** 250

oOo

La Famille est tombée, Milo a pris le relai,s et le nouveau maire prétend faire le ménage. Les Barzini, pour l'instant, ne sont pas inquiétés, et son mariage blanc avec Carlos protège Tracy. Si on la considère effectivement comme quantité négligeable… si rageant que ça soit, ça peut la sauver.  
Harry n'a pas cette chance. Harry est une pourriture, mais c'est quand même son frère, et elle n'y peut rien. Quand ils se retrouveront à leur tour dans le viseur, Annabel ne pourra rien pour elle non plus. Leur histoire finit mal, pour plusieurs raisons, mais c'est comme ça.

Des années plus tard, une pop star reconvertie, Tomie Katana, prend la succession à la mairie et redresse réellement les choses. Milo abattu, le champ pourrait être libre pour que d'autres caïds tentent leur chance… et non.  
Merde alors. Cette Katana joue avec le pouvoir et se débrouille bien. Les Japs jurent qu'elle n'a pas de lien avec aucun de leur clan, elle n'a pas leur soutien ; elle se démerde seule et elle se démerde bien.  
Tracy est admirative. Si elle cherchait à nouveau une relation stable, si elle cherchait à nouveau à fréquenter le pouvoir, elle essaierait de la rencontrer dans un gala officiel et plus si affinités.

Bon, elle l'a rencontrée, mais affinité ou pas, elle n'a plus tellement envie de jouer à ces jeux-là. Elle ne s'est pas exactement assagie, juste… désabusée. Elle veut la paix, elle aussi, et peut-être l'oubli.


	147. BD-TomieCrystal, pitié

**Titre :** Pas de pitié  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Tomie Katana & Crystal  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Tommy February6  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : _Soir de Match_  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Ça commence par du mépris réciproque. La starlette sur le retour, défoncée à la coke et aux anitrans, abandonnée par son mari. La starlette qui n'a pas encore percé, qui coucherait avec n'importe qui pour booster ses chances. Toutes deux, coupables – ou victimes – d'avoir aimé Richard Aldana.

De Tomie envers Crystal, ça se double de pitié. Elle en est passée par là avant elle. Elle sait ce qui l'attend. De la part de Milo, du système, de l'opinion publique, et de Richard lui-même. Et quand elle aura été bien cassée à son tour… non, ça ne sera pas un « je te l'avais bien dit » suffisant. Mais « je sais ce que c'est aussi » compassionné.  
(Mais ça sera plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle est trop en colère contre la façon orgueilleuse dont elle la traite, pour avoir la moindre sympathie pour elle. Elle-même a encore sa fierté.)


	148. BD-ElornaTomie, un pouvoir étrange

**Titre :** Quelle est cette magie ?  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Elorna Morgan - Tomie Katana  
 **Genre :** UST/déni  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Tommy February6  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : 2ème arc  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Elorna débarque dans ce mode de fous et y découvre cette femme aux cheveux bleus. Elle n'a jamais eu l'explication donnée à Adrian sur les colorants et les croit naturels. Elle s'imagine que cette Mayor Katana est un être magique, peut-être comme les Roitelets des légendes de sa Vallée natale.  
De plus, elle se sent toute chose quand elle la voit, d'une façon qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie avant. Il y a dedans quelque chose de violent et d'inhabituel avant tout, et derrière ça, également, autre chose qui ressemble un peu à la l'admiration qu'elle avait pour Marianne, à la tendresse qu'elle avait pour Adrian et le mélange la laisse perplexe. Elle donc se demande si cette ivresse est liée à un pouvoir de fascination surnaturel qu'elle exerce sur le monde.

Focalisée qu'elle est sur l'idée de récupérer Gregorio, elle n'a pas le temps pour analyser ça. C'est son partenaire, en tout cas son camarade, et il faut qu'elle aille le sauver. Même si, l'idée de l'épouser, à y bien réfléchir, la laisse de marbre.  
Oh, mais elle gardera quand même un œil sur cette femme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'est pas une sorcière qui essaie de la détourner de sa mission.


	149. BD-KatyMayor Katana, fière de soi

**Titre :** Fière de toi  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Katy - Tomie Katana  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Tommy February6  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 8 je crois  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Katy n'est pas du genre à se passionner pour les people. La vie est dure dans les mines de Kaori et sa période midinette à l'entrée de l'adolescence n'a pas duré. En fait d'escapisme, ça lui faisait ressentir encore plus douloureusement la différence entre leurs situations et ça l'a vite trop agacée.

Tomie Katana, ancienne starlette lancée dans la politique, fait exception. Katy est trop jeune pour avoir connu l'époque où elle chantait. Elle en entend surtout parler à travers les insultes lancées par ses détracteurs pour tenter de la discréditer, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne, ça ne marche plus.  
Enfin, Paxtown est loin. Katana fait du bon boulot là-bas à ce qu'on dit mais ça ne se ressent pas jusqu'ici. C'est pas juste, d'ailleurs. Elle aimerait bien… Si elle veut que les choses bougent à Kaori, il faudra que quelqu'un d'autre les prenne en main.

À quelques années de là, elle s'est beaucoup renseignée ; elle est convaincue de ne toujours pas avoir la carrure pour le faire elle-même, mais elle a les tripes. Elle va tenter. Et qu'elle réussisse ou non,  
 _Vis ta vie d'une façon qui rendrait Mayor Katana fière de toi_ ,  
C'est un bon mot d'ordre.


	150. BD-SakovaMayor Katana, répression

**Titre :** Serrer la vis  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Tomie Katana vs Marie-Hélène Sakova  
 **Genre :** tension  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Tommy February6  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : 2ème arc  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

L'animosité est immédiate entre Tomie et cette Sakova. Elle pourrait comprendre ses buts mais elle réprouve ses méthodes : ça n'est pas comme ça qu'elles arriveront à améliorer les choses en ville.  
À côté, elle tolère les activités vigilantes de Cristo, un peu à contrecœur, en admettant que ses raisons de lui faire confiance sont plus sentimentales que raisonnables. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle est encore plus intransigeante envers les Aigles Rouges et qu'elle tient à leur serrer la vis.

Sakova est plus jeune qu'elle, belle, dynamique, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux et pas honte non plus d'utiliser sa sexualité comme arme. Et non, elle n'est pas jalouse, et elle ne lui reproche pas ces actions-là, mais Tomie lui en veut quand elle pense à ce qu'elle aurait pu en faire comme alliée au lieu d'ennemie. Mais il est trop tard pour ça. Quel gâchis, quand même !


	151. Howard, saleté

**Titre :** Toute la saleté...  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnage :** Howard McKenzie  
 **Genre :** angst  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** "a hot shower and a change of clothes" - 3 sentences meme  
 **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : épisode 21  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Howard aurait bien besoin d'une bonne douche chaude, très très chaude, pour essayer de détendre un peu ses muscles endoloris et récurer la saleté qu'il sent à la fois lui coller à la peau et entacher son esprit, et puis se glisser ensuite dans ses vêtements frais et propres... mais il y a Chorum là-bas qui a besoin d'être calmé d'abord, de façon absolument urgente.

Alors bien que ça lui fasse horreur, il renfile les habits arrachés un peu plus tôt, aussi vite qu'il peut pour essayer de ne pas s'arrêter à penser à toute la transpiration qui couvre sa peau et imprègne le tissu, encore moins à tous les autres fluides — et il va prélever le cœur de Ralzae's, pour cette fois sans se soucier le moins du monde du sang qu'il répand au passage, puis disparaît, laissant les corps sur place — l'un d'entre eux respire encore, mais ça n'est plus son problème.

Il se réfugie chez lui, concocte le serum, se concentrant sur le processus familier pour tenir en respect les circonstances actuelles, se hâte d'aller le livrer, ne s'autorisant à penser que, une fois que ça sera fait, là seulement, il sera enfin libre de...


	152. Monica vs l Arrache Coeur

**Titre :** Un truc de dingues  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnage :** Monica Mendoza  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #19. " _riddle_ " pour fffc (énigme)  
 **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : épisodes 5 et 11  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

La maison des Liones présente une scène de crime inhabituelle. Le mari s'est tué lui-même par balle - la preuve est facilement faite. La femme est à demi dénudée, ses vêtements déchirés, mais sans marque d'agression sexuelle. Sa cage thoracique est largement ouverte, son cœur retiré de là avec une précision chirurgicale... post mortem, et la cause du décès n'est pas identifiée.

L'enregistrement de l'appel passé par Mr Liones au 211 embrouille encore plus les choses au lieu de faire la lumière dessus : il y a une troisième voix, non identifiée. Quel rôle cet homme a-t-il joué, qu'est-ce que la femme a fait ou pas fait, quel est le lien avec Rose, exactement ?

Elle en a vu, des trucs perchés, à travailler avec la brigade criminelle de Paxtown, et ça n'est pas la pire scène de sa carrière, mais c'est probablement le mystère le plus épais. Ça n'a aucun sens, vraiment aucun. Elle sent qu'il lui manque quelque chose d'essentiel pour comprendre ; il faudrait être complètement cinglé pour voir la moindre explication logique là-dedans.  
Et il faut pourtant bien qu'elle s'y colle et elle va résoudre cette affaire, même si ça la rend effectivement dingue.


	153. Howard vs Monica, enquête

**Titre :** C'est quand même pas du stalking  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Howard McKenzie vs Monica Mendoza  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #19.13 "scrutiny" pour fffc  
 **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : épisode 21  
 **Nombre de mots :** 240

oOo

Howard doit bien admettre, l'ex Lieutenant Mendoza est persévérante, et perspicace. Ça ne la rend que plus dangereuse. Il faut qu'il sache ce qu'elle a réussi à exhumer et à déduire.  
Apparemment... tout.

Traquer est un vilain mot mais c'est ce qu'il fait, et quand il s'introduit en douce dans son appartement il découvre qu'elle en a fait autant envers lui. Chaque aspect de sa vie, de son passé, est punaisé là sur son tableau. Elle a même mis à jour son ancienne relation avec Charles, et ce que Dave a commis, et elle lui attribue _tout_ ce que trafiquent les Roitelets. D'accord, c'est lui qui les a accidentellement libérés mais ça ne le rend pas responsable de tout... si ?

Mais elle mis le doigt dessus de manière incroyablement juste et il faut qu'il l'empêche d'aller encore plus loin, il faudrait même qu'elle disparaisse et au plus vite, avant d'aller exposer ses soupçons à quelqu'un qui les prendra en compte. Et il ne peut pas simplement détruire ses preuves : si elle a déjà dit quelque chose à qui que ce soit, qu'on l'aie crue ou non, ça renforcera l'idée qu'il y a quelque chose dessous.

Non. Il lui faut jeter le discrédit sur son enquête entière. Qu'on la rejette et qu'on l'oublie.  
He bien. Il lui faut aussi une diversion pour appâter Ralzae et récupérer son cœur pour Chorum — pour Siri. Comme on dit, faire d'une pierre deux coups...


	154. TomieRichard, au plus bas

**Titre :** Tombé de son piédestal  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Tomie Katana/Richard Aldana  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #19. "soft kisses" pour fffc  
 **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : jusqu'à la fin (lalala prétendons un moment que la BD n'existe pas)  
 **Nombre de mots :** 222

oOo

La meilleure période de la relation tumultueuse entre Tomie et Richard, bizarrement, date de quand ils s'étaient séparés. Elle l'aimait toujours, c'est pour ça que sa trahison et sa prétention faisaient si mal. Ils faisaient toujours des étincelles, oh, ce coup tiré malgré la colère était si bon et si mal ! Il fallait qu'il apprenne, bon sang, que ses actions irréfléchies avaient des conséquences.  
Et puis. Il a appris à la dure que la vie est merdique, que parfois des choses atroces arrivent sans qu'on les mérite, sans qu'on les provoque. Joufflu est mort, Siri a disparu, Duke s'est retrouvé en arrêt, elle n'a jamais compris ce qui s'était passé exactement avec son autre ami, juste qu'il valait mieux qu'elle n'en parle pas.

Il avait besoin d'aide, de soutien. Elle l'aimait toujours, elle était toujours son amie. Elle pouvait ou non redevenir son amante, ça n'était pas encore décidé. Ça n'était pas de la pitié mais de l'empathie. Quand même, quel changement de voir Richard ne rien exiger du tout, faire taire son faux auto-apitoiement et ses tentatives de manipulation. C'était à elle seule d'offrir étreintes tendres, mots gentils, baisers légers ; de l'aider à rabibocher son estime personnelle si malmenée.  
Elle était désolée qu'il ait à souffrir ainsi, mais, hum, elle le préférait quand même débarrassé de sa fierté excessive...


	155. Annabel et la Ville

**Titre :** Ce que veut le public...  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnage :** Annabel Chang  
 **Genre :** nightmare fetichist  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #o5. "The City" pour HalfAMoon  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 5, 18-19  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Annabel Chang sait pertinemment comment cette ville fonctionne : aussi brillante en surface que pourrie en dedans. Et elle… est à son image. Elle se délecte du clinquant comme du sanguinolent, elle apporte les deux en offrande aux téléspectateurs avides. Elle sait ce qui plaît aux gens, ce qu'ils attendent et ce qui les surprend, ce dont ils rêvent et ce qu'ils craignent.  
Et ça inclut la corruption et l'insécurité – parce que l'instabilité nécessaire pour garder les choses en mouvement. Même si… pas tant que ça en vérité. La société est faite d'oscillations chaotiques mais ne connaît mais pas de vraie progression, elle stagne sans en avoir réellement l'air. Mais enfin, si tout allait au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, on s'ennuierait terriblement et on n'aurait rien à espérer non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est vrai qu'il lui manque des détails sur ce qui passe réellement, mais elle en connaît d'autres, y compris des censés rester secrets, et elle invente le reste. Elle exagère un peu en restant plausible, mais en fait plus c'est gros mieux ça passe. Elle réimagine la réalité comme une artiste, en affirmant être au service de la vérité. Et elle le fait vachement bien.


	156. Brenda vs Milo, savoir dangereux

**Titre :** La guerre était censée être métaphorique  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages :** Brenda Taylor, Tomie Katana, Milo Zotis  
 **Genre :** moche  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #11. "Knowledge" pour HalfAMoon  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 13  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Brenda Taylor est la meilleure productrice de Paxtown et tout le monde dans le milieu des affaires et du divertissement le sait. Elle n'a plus à prouver son goût très sûr, son sens aiguisé de ce qui marchera avec le public ou non, ce qui est vraiment bon et la daube terrible qui deviendra populaire. Et Tomie Katana a un potentiel qui ne demande qu'à être exploité.  
Tout le monde le sait, sauf cet arriviste de Milo Zotis que pour le coup personne ne connaît. Ça n'aurait pas dû être son problème, mais elle devient la première personne à savoir combien il est dangereux. Là où son flair la trompe c'est, quand il la relâche après l'avoir rudoyée, qu'elle se persuade que ses manières de voyou n'y changeront rien s'il n'a pas le sens des affaires, qu'il n'ira pas en loin ; en tout cas, en ce qui la concerne, qu'il n'aura plus rien à voir avec elle directement.  
Et que ça ne sert à rien d'en avertir ses concurrents : s'il n'arrive pas à venir leur faire de l'ombre…  
Elle porte quand même plainte, pour le principe, et quand elle est classée sans suite, il est déjà trop tard.


	157. Mrs Cass, que sa fille revienne

**itre :** Si elle revient un jour  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnage :** Mme Cass  
 **Genre :** angst  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #13. "Return" pour HalfAMoon  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 16-17  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Mrs Cass ne pourra jamais cesser d'espérer qu'un jour la police retrouve sa fille aînée et la lui ramène. Il est possible qu'elle soit morte ; elle a vu briller la lumière reflétée sur la lame que l'intrus au-dessus tenait au-dessus du berceau… mais elle n'a jamais vu le corps de son bébé. L'homme a disparu dans la nuit en l'emportant et il n'y a aucune preuve tangible qu'elle a été tuée, même pas une goutte de sang sur les draps. Il ne l'a peut-être que kidnappée, dieu et le diable savent pour quoi. L'idée folle lui est venue, en repensant au couteau, que c'était pour un sacrifice humain, et alors…  
Personne n'avait la moindre raison valable de venir s'en prendre spécialement à eux, à leur enfant : reste donc le déraisonnable, la folie.

Et elle sait parfaitement que sa deuxième fille n'est pas la première réincarnée, sa naissance ne comble pas le vide laissé par sa disparition : elle attend donc toujours qu'elle lui revienne pour de vrai.  
Au lieu de déménager pour refaire leur vie dans une nouvelle maison sans mauvais souvenirs, elle tient à rester là où peut-être, un jour, le ravisseur pris de remords la ramènera…


	158. Kriss, le boulot et le fun

**Titre :** Professionnalisme  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnage/Couple :** Kriss Bennet (/Richard Aldana)  
 **Genre :** with benefits  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** # "Work and Play" pour HalfAMoon  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 15-23  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Kriss Bennet prend son travail de coach sportif très au sérieux. Elle est suffisamment célèbre pour ne plus avoir à prospecter elle-même, ce sont les aspirants qui viennent la trouver et elle doit refuser les moins motivés. Quand elle déniche dans le tas des talents potentiels vraiment prometteurs elle les exploite au mieux, elle les fait mûrir et les sublimes. Maintenant qu'elle a atteint son propre plateau et ne peut plus vraiment s'améliorer elle-même, c'est exaltant de voir les autres devenir meilleurs.

Et il y a les bénéfices aussi. Ça n'est pas très professionnel de mélanger les deux, un poulain n'est pas censé être un étalon et on dit en général qu'il faut savoir garder ses distances. Mais après tout, ils ne font rien de mal, ils sont entre adultes consentants, aucun ne force l'autre et ça n'est pas ça qui ruinera leur carrière, ni de l'un ni de l'autre.


	159. Mama Cooper, whambam thankyou young man

**Titre :** C'était fun tant que ça a duré  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnage/Couple :** la maman de Cooper(/Richard Aldana)  
 **Genre :** with benefits  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #14. "Goodbye" pour HalfAMoon  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 4  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Bon... c'était fun tant que ça a duré, très très fun d'ailleurs, elle n'en attendait rien d'autre. Peut-être un peu de tendresse et un bon souvenir ? Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que ce garçon attende quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'était un jeune chiot fougueux qui se découvrait des énergies et des appétits nouveaux, mais pas un romantique. Il ne cherchait pas – bonté divine ! – une mère de substitution. Ni une amie régulière. Juste, du fun.

Ça ne s'est pas fini à cause de Cooper. Ça se termine tranquillou parce qu'il grandit et se découvre d'autres centres d'intérêt en plus. Ce qui est très bien. D'autres filles aussi. Elle ne se sent pas en compétition, elle ne se sent pas délaissée. Elle ne cherche pas à savoir à quoi elles ressemblent, ça lui est égal.  
Et elle, he bien, elle se cherchera peut-être un autre mec.


	160. Maria, équilibre

**Titre :** Sur le fil  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnage :** Maria  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #10. "Balance" pour HalfAMoon  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisodes 1 et 6  
 **Nombre de mots :** 300

oOo

Maria fait de son mieux pour maintenir un équilibre entre sa vie professionnelle et privée – c'est-à-dire, elle n'a plus de vie à elle, mais entre ses horaires de boulot nocturne et la vie diurne de son petit garçon, ramener de quoi le nourrir, arriver à l'éduquer, lui donner ses chances…  
Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'arrive plus à considérer ce qu'elle fait comme numéro d'art. Danseuse, tu parles… Elle suit les mouvements par automatisme, et les abus subis aux mains de son patron en silence.

Perchée sur ses talons hauts, tournant autour de sa barre fixe, elle connaît sa routine et l'accomplit sans le moindre faux pas, avec l'habitude des années depuis le début de sa carrière et malgré le poids accumulé depuis qui ne partira plus mais qui lui donne un charme différent et attire pas mal de clients. Plus de seins, de hanches et de fesses qui se balancent, c'est toujours mieux que ces grandes bringues filiformes qu'on confondrait presque avec leurs perches.

Elle sait comment ça marche, ce que les clients attendent, et toujours donner de soir en soir l'illusion de la nouveauté avec quelques variations subtiles. Elle sait danser littéralement sur la ligne entre intéresser le badaud assez pour faire voler les dols, mais pas trop jusqu'à encourager les gestes déplacés. De la part des spectateurs en tout cas. Genre ça sera sa faute s'ils ont la main trop leste, et ça coûterait trop cher à la boîte d'engager un videur pour assurer sa sécurité. Et si seulement son patron ne se croyait pas tout permis là-dessus de toute façon…

Mais elle ne peut pas se plaindre au risque de perdre son gagne-pain, elle ne peut plus aller voir ailleurs parce qu'elle n'est pas sûre de trouver, ou alors encore pire. Ça peut toujours être pire.


	161. Monica, la loi et l ordre

**Titre :** Elle veut y croire  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnage :** Monica Mendoza  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** # "law & order" pour HalfAMoon  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Le lieutenant Mendoza veut continuer à croire que son travail est utile, et qu'elle peut faire confiance au système de justice derrière une fois son boulot fait. Elle l'accomplit du mieux qu'elle peut.  
Elle ordonne les indices et les faisceaux de présomption, elle pèse les intuitions et les tuyaux, réels ou fabulés, à la recherche de la vérité, et elle le fait bien.

Elle n'est pas la loi, elle est à son service et à celui des habitants ; elle la représente et la fait respecter. Elle met de l'ordre dans cette ville, bon sang, et ça n'est pas perdu d'avance.


	162. Talula, la moitié du ciel

**Titre :** Bien parti  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnage/Couple :** Talula Wood(/Gemini Kross)  
 **Genre :** relationship study?  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #o1. "Half the Sky" pour HalfAMoon  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 15  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Un adage dit que la femme porte la moitié du ciel, un autre lui rappelle qu'elle ne peut pas porter le poids du monde entier à elle seule. Comme simple enseignante Talula tente quand même de le rendre meilleur ; le quartier où elle enseigne en tout cas, et l'avenir de la jeunesse qui lui est confiée avec.  
Elle conclut très juste qu'elle a besoin de soutien pour la seconde partie, et ce qu'elle ne trouve pas auprès de ses collègues, elle l'a en Gemini. Elle a la chance d'être la moitié d'un couple idéal. Lui est une étoile du sport qui brille de tous feux… et elle… il lui fait l'honneur de partager sa vie. Gemini Kross est un homme simple malgré la gloire et il ne pensera jamais qu'elle est en-dessous de ce qu'il pourrait viser. Entre eux c'est du sérieux, ils commencent à penser au mariage.

C'est déjà bien parti, et quand ils le concrétiseront, elle sait qu'à deux ils formeront un univers entier l'un pour l'autre. Oh, elle n'en est pas encore à envisager la création de quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau, pas tout de suite, mais déjà, un Big Bang trois nuits par semaines… hm. Oui.


	163. Tracy, de la chance

**itre :** Le pire c'est que ça pourrait être pire  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnage :** Tracy Zenkova  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #o3. "Luck" pour HalfAMoon  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : épisode 6  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Tracy compte sa chance. Elle a une amante formidable et compréhensive, une barbe tolérable, l'indulgence de son oncle, et un frère trop stupide pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passe sous son nez. Elle déteste avoir à se cacher, elle aimerait pouvoir vivre au grand jour, mais elle sait que la discrétion lui sauve littéralement la vie.

Et puis bon, discrétion… mettons qu'elle détourne l'attention sur autre chose, quoi. Son mauvais caractère, le fait qu'elle soit une forte tête, la protège : plutôt que révéler la vérité de ses goûts amoureux, déjà gueuler bien fort qu'elle ne veut pas être forcée à épouser le premier mec venu, réclamer sa liberté de choix, passer ainsi pour une capricieuse, une emmerdeuse, difficile en matière d'hommes et rebelle à l'idée du mariage, ça détourne l'attention des gens qui ne veulent pas voir, et qui la feraient disparaître s'ils voyaient.

On la laisse râler parce que, elle ne compte pas. Mais elle est vraiment, vraiment en rogne, car même s'il n'y avait que ça ça serait déjà beaucoup.  
C'est injuste. Mais ça pourrait être encore pire. Les attentes qui pèsent sur son frère ou ses cousins ne sont pas plus enviables d'ailleurs.


	164. BD-soeur Codi, le monde à l envers

**Titre :** Des vivants et des morts  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, BD  
 **Personnage :** sœur Codi  
 **Genre :** angst  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #o8. "Time and Space" pour HalfAMoon (j'ai hésité à le refaire après avoir déjà traité le même thème sur le même fandom pour Mini Moon l'an passé, et puis zut, je refais ça sur un autre sous-groupe de personnages !)  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 11  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Ce qui arrive à la Vallée dépasse l'entendement. Le temps et l'espace déformés, les distances entre les lieux sont distordues ; certains affirment avoir perdu des jours. La vie et la mort même se sont brouillées sous l'influence du Sorcier du cimetière des grands iguanes : les gens tombent morts sans prévenir, et les morts se relèvent. Comme si le tissu même de la réalité se froissait, se déchirait.

Même pour une Sœur habituée à voir la magie repousser les limites usuelles, c'est effrayant. Ça va trop loin, ça n'a plus de sens. Codi sait que leur grande mission est de réparer les injustices, d'arrêter les mésusages de la magie. Ramener le monde à ce qu'il était avant ? elle est dépassée par l'ampleur de la tâche, mais il le faut.

Et si Valory se tient à ses côtés, pour lui rappeler,  
 _Ici et maintenant, nous sommes vivantes et nous nous rappelons ce qui doit être_ ,  
Elle fera de son mieux. Elle affrontera les vieilles légendes, les nouveaux dangers et tout l'inconnu. C'est pour cela qu'on l'a formée dès son plus jeune âge. Pour l'ordre du monde…  
(Que Valory ne cesse pas d'y croire non plus ou tout sera perdu.)


	165. BD-Mme Lempkin, Gregorio et Elorna

**Titre :** Jours de joie  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, BD  
 **Personnage/Couple :** Mrs Lempkin, Gregorio/Elorna  
 **Genre :** transfert  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #o9. "War and Peace" pour HalfAMoon (pour le coup, vraiment un sous-groupe différente de l'an passé !)  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tomes 7-10  
 **Nombre de mots :** 250

oOo

Quelle gloire ! Son fils unique, son Gregorio chéri, gravit les échelons de la nouvelle Garde Royale. Oh quel dommage bien sûr, que la Vallée soit menacée en premier lieu et ait besoin de cette Garde, mais avec la frontière bien protégée, les monstres tenus en respect, ils sont en sécurité.

Et elle est tellement heureuse d'accueillir bientôt une bru. La petite Elorna a bien grandi et voit son avenir assuré dans la Garde elle aussi. Elle est aussi belle qu'a été sa pauvre maman autrefois, aussi forte qu'a été son cher papa également. Chester Morgan d'ailleurs a repris du poil de la bête et du galon, a retrouvé son prestige perdu. Quelle gloire, quelle gloire, d'unir leurs deux familles ! Ça sera une grande joie.

Gregorio est un vaillant petit soldat et un gentilhomme à la fois, Elorna un tout aussi vaillant petit soldat et douce jeune femme à la fois. Elle a grande prestance en uniforme mais elle reste une jeune fille. Nul doute qu'elle sera ravie de porter une jolie robe pour une fois.  
Et donc, elle sera là pour elle, pour l'aider à choisir, pour régler tous les détails. Puisqu'elle n'a pas de mère pour ça, pauvrette ! Elle va faire très bientôt partie de la famille, autant qu'elles s'entendent bien, n'est-ce pas ? et ça serait ridicule… mais distrayant, de commencer à se disputer sur les dentelles de la future mariée. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait ; qu'elle lui fasse confiance, allons, c'est tout ce qu'il leur faut.


	166. BD-Marianne, en pleine nature

**Titre :** Dans ce coin de campagne  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, BD  
 **Personnage/Couple :** Marianne Velba(/Howard McKenzie)  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #o2. "Nature" pour HalfAMoon  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : jusqu'au tome 10  
 **Nombre de mots :** 175

oOo

Le bébé miraculeusement épargné par un iguane noir égaré en cette région si loin de ses territoires habituels et sauvé par Calistra a bien grandi. Marianne connaît les environs du couvent, la géographie théorique de la vallée, sa botanique, sa faune : elle a reçu une éducation complète là-dessus… mais pas très pratique.

Lorsqu'elle sort du monastère en cachette pour pratiquer sans penser aux bêtes sauvages, elle attire des loups par inadvertance. Sous la guidance renforcée de Calistra elle apprend enfin les risques.

Quelques années plus tard, c'est son tour d'affronter un monstre pour sauver un innocent. Ensuite, pour les beaux yeux émerveillés d'un inconnu qui s'en vient découvrir sa vallée, elle l'explore avec lui et pose un œil neuf sur ses trésors, sa flore, ses paysages, tous ses secrets.

Réinventant la passion comme tous les jeunes couples d'amoureux, ils s'unissent avec abandon tapis au cœur de la forêt ou au milieu d'un champ sans se soucier d'éventuels passants – mais dans ce coin de campagne perdu, à peine civilisé, qui viendrait les surprendre ?


	167. BD-Sakova, avec tout son mystère

**Titre :** Femme de poigne  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnage/Couple :** Marie-Hélèné Sakova(/Luca Wilde)  
 **Genre :** gen-ish/char study ?  
 **Gradation :** PG+ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #12. "Mystery" pour HalfAMoon  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : 2ème arc  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Personne ne sait d'où vient Sakova. Beaucoup viennent à Paxtown depuis d'autres villes pour faire oublier leur identité précédente, ou de coins reculés pour devenir enfin quelqu'un ici ; ceux qu'elle croise ne posent donc pas beaucoup de questions. Ils ne cherchent même pas à savoir, que donc quand elle dit venir de très loin ou de nulle part, c'est pire encore que ce qu'ils imaginent et croient banal.

Elle est rompue à la séduction et au combat déloyal, elle se fraie un chemin vers le sommet de l'organisation et ne se fait pas que des amis. Mais dans la Résistance elle n'est pas là pour ça de toute façon. On soupçonne vite qu'elle a un objectif supplémentaire en plus de la réussite de leurs idéaux, qu'elle a épousés, oui, ou alors elle fait vachement bien semblant, mais bon… Tant qu'ils s'aident mutuellement, pour le triomphe de la liberté, hein !


	168. BD-soeur Valory, des raisons à la magie

**itre :** Un dernier espoir  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, BD  
 **Personnage :** sœur Valory  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #o4. "Magic" pour HalfAMoon  
 **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 11  
 **Nombre de mots :** 200

oOo

Mère Calistra leur a seriné durant leur noviciat, leur entraînement, que la magie ne doit servir que pour protéger l'innocent et honorer les dieux, jamais son propre profit. Quel profit se demande une sœur naïve qui a toujours vécu une vie très protégée et n'a jamais eu de désirs indus ? Jusqu'à voir leur belle Vallée ravagée et ses habitants massacrés pour la gloire absurde d'un seul homme – est-il seulement humain d'ailleurs. Valory ne comprend pas ce qui est arrivé. Elle qu'on disait si douée, toute sa magie n'a pas su sauver Calistra, ni le reste de leur couvent ensuite. Des malheureux, elle ne peut que retarder le mal mais pas l'endiguer. Il n'y a plus que Codi, qui jure d'aller en tacler la source. Quand elle tombe ce n'est pas sous cette gangrène issue de la magie sombre alors il reste un espoir auquel elle se raccroche à toute force. Et si c'est la même folie que le sorcier, que de se battre ainsi et brouiller les frontières entre la vie et la mort, tant pis. Elle continue à se battre, avec la magie sacrée dont elle dispose. Elle ne lui donnera pas sa dernière sœur, sa dernière chance. /cut


	169. RichardTomie, un truc fou

**Titre :** Sauvage  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Richard Aldana x Tomie Katana  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #19.14, "wild" pour fffc  
 **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : épisode 20 et au-delà  
 **Nombre de mots :** 275

oOo

Richard n'a aucun tabou sur ses appétits. S'il veut une nana et que la nana le veut aussi, il fonce, c'est tout. Sauf4,... avec Tomie. C'est différent pour elle. Oh, il y a du désir, oui, et la baise est putain de bonne ! mais il y a aussi... de l'attachement. Il se sent l'envie de la protéger. Et il se demande bien pourquoi : elle sait ce qu'elle veut, ce qu'elle vaut, personne n'attend dehors pour l'attaquer (pas comme une certaine fillette qu'il a sur les bras) et quand bien même elle saurait se défendre toute seule ! Et pourtant, merde, elle provoque en lui quelque chose de bizarrement tendre : c'est le truc le plus dingue qu'il ait ressenti de sa vie.

Quand il merde inévitablement, son idée tordue d'un grand geste romantique est d'escalader la façade jusqu'à son penthouse - voilà des conneries pareilles c'est plus son truc! - et de se ridiculiser avant de présenter des excuses en bonne et due forme et de la laisser disposer de son cœur. Il ne devrait pas s'étonner que ça foire, et ça le fait réfléchir : est-ce qu'il est toujours lui-même, là ?

Dans ses rêves les plus fous il veut plus ou moins être riche et célèbre - quoi que si on lui pose la question dans le monde éveillé il le nierait farouchement - et baiser des chaudasses - mais il n'ose pas espérer un jour en trouver une dont il soit amoureux au point de vouloir l'épouser - encore moins qu'elle soit d'accord - et se mettre sans regret un fil à la patte. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Tomie...


	170. Richard JeanLuc JeanMichel, quadruple

**Titre :** Ça fait beaucoup de sales museaux  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
 **Personnages :** Richard Aldana, Jean-Luc & Jean-Michel  
 **Genre :** gen/crack  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #19.17, "quadruple" pour fffc  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Pour sa protection rapprochée et pour exécuter ses volontés directes, le Saint-Père emploie deux frères, chacun pourvu de deux bras valides, et au bout de chaque un pétoire tape-à-l'œil plaqué or.  
Du moins Richard suppose que c'est plaqué et pas massif, il se tape des armes à feu mais il sait à peu près qu'un flingue en or ça serait pas solide. C'est de très mauvais goût, quant à savoir si c'est en état de marche, il ne compte pas vérifier.

Mais avec un quadruple argument pareil à la table des négociations, il accepte tout et n'importe quoi… vraiment n'importe quoi.


	171. Dave et Howard, moustache

**Titre :** Toi et ta moustache...  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages :** Dave McKenzie, Howard McKenzie, baby Siri, Richard Aldana, Joufflu  
 **Genre :** de mimi à plus angsteux  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #19.15, " _facial hair_ " pour fffc (pilosité faciale)  
 **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : épisodes 17, 25, 26 ; tome 10  
 **Nombre de mots :** 5 x 100

oOo

Ça n'est pas juste que Dave soit obligé de laisser comme ça Howie à l'orphelinat, mais il n'y peut rien. Il le serre très fort dans ses bras, essayant de s'excuser de son impuissance.  
Il le sent qui se raidit et résiste sous l'étreinte. D'une voix boudeuse, il accuse la moustache naissante qui lui frôle la tempe et le gratte. Dave essaie de ne pas s'en vexer et lui ébouriffe les cheveux pour la peine ; là encore il se dérobe et proteste. Il soupçonne qu'il commence à refuser en bloc les contacts corporels et les marques d'affection... mais pourquoi ?

o

Le bébé gazouille au creux de ses bras, tend sa menotte, et agrippe sa moustache de toutes ses petites forces. Le voilà coincé. Comme il la tient, ses propres mains sont prises : comment lui faire lâcher sans qu'elle tombe ? D'une voix étouffée, pour ne pas risquer de faire peur au bébé, la faire pleurer et tirer encore plus fort, il essaie de demander de l'aide à Howard.  
Un sourire narquois lui échappe mais il prétend n'avoir rien entendu et le laisse se démerder seul avec sa petite guerrière en herbe qui tire de plus belle en riant aux éclats.

o

« Mais si on dit que les moustachus bouffent des culs, pondère Richard à voix haute, est-ce que ça ne chatouille pas genre un max ? ou ça fait partie du charme ? »  
Dave réprime un soupir, rassemble sa patience, et prend son ton le plus léger pour rétorquer,  
« Dis donc si c'est une proposition pour t'en rendre compte toi-même, formule-la plus clairement.  
» Si non, poursuit-il, ferme ta petite gueule : la vie intime des gens ne te regarde pas. »  
Touché : après un moment de terreur, Richard a la bonne grâce de réaliser et regretter la manque de respect derrière sa désinvolture.

o

Joufflu n'a aucune pudeur, chose rare dans ce monde de durs où on apprend à ne jamais montrer ses sentiments. Dès qu'il est heureux et/ou reconnaissant et qu'ils sont seul à seul, il enlace Dave, frotte sa joue à sa moustache, enfonce son visage dans son cou, comme un chaton géant qui chercherait sa mère.  
Il lui jure fidélité et dévotion éternelles et quémande juste un câlin en échange de temps en temps.  
Ses joues lisses comme de fesses de bébé ajoutent à son côté juvénile, mais bon... quand il a voulu imiter le moustache de Dave, c'était une catastrophe.

o

Sa barbe pousse lentement mais sûrement, quelques vilains poils clairsemés façon toundra brûlée et il n'a pas de quoi se raser ici. Marianne non plus : il a aperçu le duvet doré qui accroche la lumière du soleil sur ses jambes nues. Ça lui semble exotique et ça le rend tout chose et il voudrait paraître à son avantage pour elle.  
Pour la première fois, Howard envie la moustache luxuriante de son frère.  
Encore quelques jours et sa barbe sera un peu plus fournie, plus régulière, plus présentable ; en attendant Marianne, pas repoussée pour deux sous, l'explore d'un index curieux.


End file.
